El Cazador de Equestriapor fear2000
by FEAR2000
Summary: Terribles sucesos ocurren cuando un nuevo poni aparece en Ponyville. Este poni oculta un terrible secreto: Eliminar a la princesa Celestia. Sin embargo, sus planes se complican cuando un grupo de terroristas tratan de eliminarlo para llevar a cabo un plan diabolico. Este poni tendrá que elegir dos caminos: el bien o el mal. (Favor de leer el aviso del primer capitulo)
1. Prologo

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**Antes que nada, para los que recuerdan haber leído este fic en mi otro usuario, darkknight300, verán, hace un mes, tuve varios problemas con mi pc, debido a que entro un virus. El virus, borró mi cuenta de gmail, por lo que no he podido ingresar a la página, asi que me he creado esta nueva cuenta llamada FEAR2000. Aquí podrán ver mi fic, El Cazador de Equestria, los capítulos re subidos y además, mejorados.**

**Bien, iniciemos:**

En Canterlot, en el palacio real de la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna estaba Twilight Sparkle y sus amigas. La honesta Applejack, la leal Rainbow Dash, la generosa Rarity, la graciosa Pinkie Pie y la bondadosa Fluttershy. ¿Y como no olvidarnos de Spike?.

La Princesa Celestia las había invitado a una cena para conocer mejor las amigas de Twilight, también estaba la Princesa Luna y la princesa Mi Amore Cadenza aunque esta ultima prefería que le dijeran solamente Cadence junto con su esposo, hermano mayor de Twilight y capitán de la guardia real, Shining Armor.

Lo bueno era que ningún guardia estaba ahí ya que la princesa les había dicho que no tenían que hacer eso, los guardias aceptaron dudosos pero aun así hacían guardia pero fuera del castillo ya que todos querían a la princesa celestia y absolutamente nadie odiaba y ni le deseaba mal a la princesa celestia… ¿verdad?

La princesa Celestia empezó:

- Muy buenas noches mis pequeñas ponis, las invite a esta cena para que nos conozcamos mejor, se que en el pasado no nos hemos conocido mejor y esa es la razón por la que las invite.´´- dijo la princesa celestia.

Rarity dijo: - Su majestad, para nosotras es un gran honor estar presentes con usted y su hermana para dialogar y conocernos mejor.-

Twilight también dijo-

Por supuesto maestra, mis amigas y yo hemos esperado este buen momento.-

Y así charlaron, twilight hablo con Shining Armor y su ex- niñera la princesa cadence. Rainbow dash, Applejack y pinkie pie charlaron con luna y Fluttershy y Rarity con Celestia. Mientras que Spike se quedo profundamente dormido, estuvieron ahí hasta las 11:14 pm.

Cuando se termino la cena todas se iban a ir y Twilight cargo a Spike en su lomo. Fueron y Shining Armor pidió permiso para acompañarlas ya que era de noche y puede ser inseguro para ellas lo cual se le permitió ir.

Mientras tanto en un bosque, se encontraba un poni encapuchado evitando ver su rostro, empacando unas cosas, lo curioso es que también había una variedad de armas siendo guardadas como Shurikens, Kunais, Katanas, bombas de humo y sables. También llevaba armas de fuego como varios revolver 357, minas antipersona, rifles de asalto M16, escopetas automáticas y semiautomáticas y varios AK-47 incluso llevaba ahí guardado una especie de chaleco negro pero era extraño porque tenia partes metálicas, sobre todo en el pecho y espalda. Todas esas armas eran desconocidas en Equestria.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo.- dijo el poni misterioso.- Ahora tengo que ir a ponyville, tal vez este seguro ahí mientras termino mi misión.- dijo el poni encapuchado.

Volviendo con las demás, Shining Armor cuidaba a las mane 6 mientras esperaban el tren, el tren llegaba en 20 minutos, suficiente tiempo para hablar con Twilight.

-Twili, por favor cuidate bien, no sabes el peligro que corre equestria.- dijo Shining a su hermana lo cual la dejo confundida.

-¿A que te refieres hermano? - pregunto ella. -

-Veras, no se si últimamente has escuchado las noticias, pero hay un asesino serial en toda equestria, ha matado a muchas personas incluso una vez mis compañeros y yo en una misión en Fillydelphia en un callejón encontramos varios ponis colgados con un gancho atravesado en la tráquea.´´- después de decir eso se tapo la boca rápidamente porque recordó que su hermana es muy sensible sobre esas cosas.

Las chicas al escuchar eso les llamo la atención y se preocuparon.

- Disculpe capitán Armor, como es ese asesino que usted menciona´ pregunto Applejack.

Shining Armor respondió: -´´ Bueno señorita Applejack, los siento pero no se sabe mucho pero sol ponis lo han visto pero no muy claramente. Pero aquí les dejo unas descripciónes que nos dieron los ponis que lo vieron y mejor quédenselas para prevenir. Algunos testigos que a veces logran verlo dicen que siempre deja una A encerrada en un circulo.´´- después le entrego a cada una de ellas una hoja que tenia simplemente un poni encapuchado con varios Shurikens en el lomo.

Llego el tren y se despidieron de Shining armor pero también se fueron preocupadas.

Al dia siguiente en ponyville, Twilight se levanto para re- organizar la biblioteca mientras que Spike hacia el desayuno. Unos momentos después se fueron al Sugar Cube Corner para ir por unos cupcakes que llevarían en el día de campo que se haría cerca de la casa de Fluttershy pero en un campo mas abierto (como se ve al principio de ´´ Una boda en canterlot´´.

Aproximadamente ya a las 3:00 pm, Twilight junto con Spike llegaron primero pero las demás todavía no llegaban.

- Que extraño, se supone que son las 3:01 pm, porque no han venido, van muy retrasadas.- dijo Twilight pero Spike la calmo:- Oh vamos Twilight, cualquier poni vendría después, no es algo para molestarse.- dijo spike para tranquilizarla pero ella estaba a punto de decirle algo muy furiosa pero después vio que las demás llegaban.

3 horas después

Ya estaba empezando a atardecer y todas ya estaban empacando sus cosas.

-Bien, es hora de ir de regreso a casa, valla que me dio sueño.- dijo Applejack.

-´En un momento tenemos que ir, tendremos que esperar a Rarity.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Porque?- pregunto applejack y después twilight le señalo a Rarity y ella estaba empacando su ropa, el mantel, la comida, etc. Pero de forma ordenada y delicada, aparte que ella los contaba una y otra vez para que no se perdieran.

Unos minutos después llegaron a ponyville, pero se llevaron una tremenda sorpresa, el pueblo estaba rodeado de guardias reales. Todas y Spike corrieron y vieron que también estaba Shining Armor por lo Twilight le pregunta:-´´ ¿Hermano, que sucede aquí?´´- pregunto ella.

Shining le responde: -Twili aquí hubo una masacre, será mejor que no veas- pero antes que el se diera cuenta, twilight corrió hacia la escena del supuesto crimen y Shining y las demás fueron por ella pero fue demasiado tarde. Twilight vio esos cuerpos masacrados… esos cuerpos que alguna vez fueron de los Diamond dogs.

15 minutos antes.

En las afueras del pueblo estaba el misterioso poni encapuchado mientras el cargaba la mochila.

-Bien, esto es ponyville, creo que es mejor lugar que otro lugar que haya vivido y eso que apenas llevo unos segundos aquí.- pensó el misterioso poni.

El poni iba a entrar pero los Diamond dogs lo rodearon.

-¿A dónde crees que vas poni con capucha?- dijo Rover, el líder de esa pandilla.

Pero el poni simplemente se mantuvo callado para luego seguir caminando, entro al pueblo y todos lo saludaban, cualquiera pensaría que los Diamond Dogs lo dejaron pasar, pero el solo se preparaba para lo peor, todos los ponis del pueblo se sorprendieron al ver como el poni encapuchado golpeo y le encajo una navaja en el cuello como si nada a un sabueso de los Diamond Dogs sin voltear atrás.

Despues llegaron Fido el gigante, Rover el mediano y Spot el pequeño.

-´Veo que eres un tipo rudo, pero no podras contra nosotros 3 idiota.´´- dijo Fido el perro grandote.

-´´A EL COMPAÑEROS´´- grito Rover y después los 3 se dirigían hacia el. Los ponis tuvieron miedo por los perros y sobretodo por el poni que no lograban ver el rostro.

Pero en menos de un parpadeo la cabeza de Spot fue decapitada y luego su cuerpo.

Todos gritaron de horror, los 2 perros al ver eso se impactaron pero entraron en furia por lo que le hizo a su amigo.

-´NO SABEMOS QUIEN ERES PERO LAS PAGARAS MALDITO PONI.-grito Fido mientras corria hacia el, el poni también se dirigió a el. El perro se paro en 2 patas, con los 2 puños intento aplastar al poni misterioso, pero noto que no estaba ahí.

- ¿DONDE ESTAS?- grito el perro furioso y también miro a los ponis del pueblo para ver si el encapuchado estaba entre ellos, pero una voz por detrás le dijo:

- Aquí-. El perro volteo hacia atrás para recibir una katana muy bien afilada en el ojo y después el poni se la quito del ojo y la guardo, el perro grito y el poni encapuchado le lanzo metsubichi en el ojo herido lo cual causo irritación en el ojo herido del perro.

Rover ahora estaba asustado, intento correr pero el poni salto con gran habilidad en frente de el, le lanzo shurikens en las piernas y brazos, el perro grito.

-´´ AAAAAAAH POR FAVOR TEN PIEDAD PORFAVOR´´- luego el poni misterioso aplasto los shurikens encajados y luego le dijo de forma siniestra: -´´Lo siento, hace mucho tiempo se me acabo la piedad´´-.

El poni le lanzo explosivos en todo el cuerpo, el perro grito de dolor y se retorcía en el suelo mientras se quemaba. Todos los ponis lo miraban con horror al Diamond Dog y luego un poni del pueblo grita: ´´- ATRAPEMOS A ESE PSICOPATA.-´´.

Pero antes de volver a ver al poni, este se habia ido, pero en el suelo estaba escrita una A encerrada en un circulo. Un unicornio vio que unos soldados de la guardia real junto con Shining armor llegaban.

Tiempo Presente…

Las ponis miraban con horror y asco los cadáveres.

Twilight entro en shock al ver esos cadáveres de los diamond dogs. La cabeza decapitada de Spot, La katana en el ojo de Fido, pero lo que mas le perturbo fue el cadáver quemado de Rover. Uno de los guardias se acerco al cadáver y noto que tenia agujeros de los shurikens pero estos ya no estaban. El guardia fue con Shining.

-Señor, en el cadáver quemado encontré unos agujeros en los brazos y piernas pero no encuentro el objeto que los pudo haber hecho, pero parecen que algo los atravesó.- dijo el soldado.

-´´ Al parecer este asesino es muy listo, el sabia que llegaríamos y quito toda evidencia sobre el, y por la letra A en el suelo parece que es el asesino serial que buscamos.-

A las mane six y a Spike se les heló la sangre, si el asesino estaba ahí, eso significa que tienen que tener muchísimo cuidado, sobre todo en la noche.

En una azotea de una de las casas de ponyville, el mismo encapuchado vigilaba todo lo sucedido y se quito la capucha revelando su verdadera apariencia, aquí les va la apariencia del poni:

(Para los que la flojera leerla, solo vean mi imagen de cover del fic XD)

Raza: Poni de tierra

Edad: 17

Color: azul marino

Color de ojos: verde esmeralda

Color de cabello: Negro con franjas blancas, aparte que todo el cabello era de un corte degrafilado.

Color de cola: Negro con franjas blancas

Cutie mark: 1 peón blanco, una torre roja y un peón negro. Además tiene cicatrices por todo el cuerpo y tiene 2 en la cara.

El poni decidió esconderse y esperar a que todos los guardias se fueran para luego salir de ahí, de todos modos nadie lo reconocerá porque hace rato se puso su capucha.

18 minutos después…

Los guardias ya se habían ido, todos ellos se fueron frustrados y preocupados. Frustrados porque no encontraron ninguna evidencia ni rastro y preocupados por lo que le pueden suceder a los habitantes de ponyville.

Twilight al fin se calmo del shock que tuvo al ver los cadáveres. Ella y sus amigas se encontraban en la biblioteca y Spike se había ido a canterlot por estos asuntos y tiene que ayudar por lo que no se sabía cuanto tiempo estaría ahí. También los guardias se habían llevado algunos ponis testigos y después llevarlos de vuelta a ponyville.

- Ya Twilight, no te preocupes, ¿Qué te parece si esta noche la pasamos dentro de tu casa?- dijo Fluttershy de forma maternal.

-´Me gustaría pero, ¿Qué hay de sus casas?, y si el asesino entra ahí.- dijo la unicornio morada muy preocupada. Applejack le responde: -No te preocupes, ya le dije a Big mac sobre esto y esta cubriendo la granja con protecciones de metal e incluso al ganado.- dijo la poni granjera calmada

-´Esta bien, voy preparando la cena.- dijo Twilight y Rarity le responde:- Nosotras te vamos a ayudar querida.´´- Pinkie pie responde emocionada:- SI SI SI NOSOTRAS TE AYUDAREMOS COMO BUENAS AMIGAS YO HARE UNOS DELICIOSOS CUPCAKES SI SI.- dijo ella emocionada y saltando por todos lados.

Al día siguiente…

Las mane 6 se habían despertado, todas decidieron desayunar en el sugar cube corner.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba solo, habían llegado muy temprano.

-´´Buenos días Sr. y Sra Cake, perdón por no haber venido ayer pero me tuve que quedar con twilight.´´- dijo Pinkie pie.

-´´ No te preocupes querida, te entendemos, y bien ¿Qué se les ofrece jovencitas para desayunar?´´- dijo la Sra. Cake amablemente.

Las ponis pidieron sus pedidos y todos desayunaron unos panes tostados con mermelada, un café y varias margaritas. Todo iba bien hasta que de repente el sexto sentido de Pinkie Pie también conocido como ´´ Pinkie Sentido´´ se empezó a manifestar.

-´´ O-o-o-o- p-p-p-a—r-r-e-c-e- que algo v-vva-a a-aa pa-a-aa sa-ar´´- dijo pinkie pie mientras temblaba. Todas vigilaron atentamente por si acaso, Pinkie termino de temblar cuando un poni azul marino con melena y cola negra con franjas blancas con un corte degrafilado y cutie mark de 2 peones, uno blanco y otro negro y una torre roja entro a la tienda y pidió 3 hot cakes y un café.

**(Es el mismo poni encapuchado solo que ya no esta encapuchado y nadie lo reconoce, recuerden la descripción que les di momentos atrás. También pueden ver mi imagen de cover del fic)**

Todas las mane 6 les dio curiosidad quien era, se notaba que era nuevo, vieron que el se fue a una mesa algo alejada de ellas, Twilight les habia dicho que en cuanto ellas y el nuevo poni terminaran de desayunar le preguntarían quien era.

Pasaron 15 minutos y el poni nuevo ya habia terminado y habia pagado la cuenta, y se fue, las demás también terminaron, se fueron galopando hacia el poni y Twilight le empieza a llamar.

- HEY SEÑOR, POR FAVOR ESPERE.- le grito Twilight para llamar la atención del poni lo cual funciono. El poni voltea y pregunta amable pero también un poco serio.

-¿Si?, ¿Qué se les ofrece?.- pregunto el poni y Raibow Dash le dice: - Solo queríamos saber quien es usted porque nunca lo hemos visto aquí. - dijo la pegaso amablemente. Entonces Pinkie Pie empieza a saltar alrededor de él y le dice rápidamente:

-´´ Holasoypinkiepiesequetueresnuevoporqueconozcoacada ponideponyville- y asi siguió ella y el poni la miraba con cara de ¿WTF? O.O.

-Jeje, discúlpala ella suele ser así, Soy Twilight Sparkle, ¿como te llamas?- dijo ella y el poni responde:

- Mi nombre es Extreme Punishment.- dijo el.

-Que interesante nombre, yo soy Applejack, trabajo en mi granja Sweet Apple Acres, puedes ir alla si quieres una manzana. - dijo applejack,- Lo tomare en cuenta señorita.- dijo Extreme Punishment. Y todas las mane 6 se presentaron, con Fluttershy fue muy fácil presentarse ya que el se dio cuenta que es timida y trato de ganar su confianza para que la pequeña pegaso no tuviera miedo.

Entonces Rainbow Dash le pregunta:- Y dinos Extreme, ¿Dónde vives?, tal vez podamos ser grandes amigos.- dijo la pegaso.

Extreme Punishment le contesta:

-Vivo a 5 casas de la biblioteca del pueblo a la derecha.- cuando el dijo esto Twilight se le dibujo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro:

-Yo vivo en la biblioteca del pueblo.- dijo ella entonces Extreme Punishment le pregunta:

- ¿En serio?, ¿Por qué vives ahí?- pregunto el curioso y la respuesta fue impresionante y al mismo tiempo desagradable.

-´´ Porque soy una alumna de la princesa celestia y hace 1 año me dio de tarea estudiar la magia de la amistad y cumplí la tarea y vivo feliz con mis amigas.´´- dijo esto Twilight y cuando ella dijo eso Extreme Punishment puso una cara sin sentimientos pero fría.

Las chicas notaron eso y Fluttershy le pregunto tímidamente:-Em, señor Punishment, ¿ le sucede algo?-

Por lo que Extreme Punishment le responde:-Ups, lo siento es que estoy algo cansado, anoche estuve estudiando unos libros míos.- mintió el pero, ¿Por qué el mintió?.

-Oh bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Extreme, ¿te podemos decir solo ´´Extreme? , es que tu nombre es algo largo.- dijo Rarity y Extreme solo asintió.- Bueno, adiós extreme.- dijeron todas y se fueron.

Después Extreme Punishment llego a su casa que rento en ponyville el día anterior después de que los guardias se fueran.

La casa era sencilla y tenía lo necesario, sillón, cocina, baño, cuarto, etc. Estaba oscura por dentro pero el después compraría unas bombillas. Pero Extreme se dirigió a otro cuarto, no muy oscuro como el resto de la casa pero si con algo de iluminación por unas velas.

Extreme recogió una botella de agua con hielo de ahí y abrió un cajón, en el cajón saco una foto, en esa foto se encontraba extreme de niño sin cutie mark, también estaba otro poni pero adulto, era color azul celeste con crin y cola roja y su cutie mark era 3 aves de color azul, rojo y verde.

También una pegaso color amarillo de cabello y cola color violeta y su cutie mark era un tornado azul.

Cuando Extreme vio esa foto, dejo caer una lagrima, pero después su semblante fue de furia.

-´´ Madre, padre, hare justicia por ustedes, por eso hago la justicia verdadera, por eso te matare a ti…. Princesa Celestia, por lo que les hiciste a mis padres y al resto de mi familia hace 10 años y por tu hipocresía.´´-. Después Extreme Punishment saco de otro cajón un rifle de asalto M-16 y 2 machetes. El se quedo mirando a esas armas y dijo:s

-La guerra ha comenzado.-

CONTINUARA…

**Bueno amigos, aquí terminamos con el reinicio del fic, pero no se preocupen, no voy a tardar en subir los capítulos.**


	2. La caceria primera parte

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Ponyville, 9:45 am.

Twilight volvió a su casa y empezó a leer uno de sus tantos libros de magia.

-_Es interesante este libro, cada vez que leo uno siempre me relaja. Ahora que lo pienso, no tengo deberes por hoy así que podre leer todo lo que quiera_.- pensó ella, pero algo interrumpió su lectura, su cuerno brillo y salió un mensaje de la Princesa Celestia.

A continuación la carta:

_Querida Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna. Lamento haberte enviado este mensaje a estas horas pero es urgente que vengas hoy al palacio real. Los guardias y tu hermano, el capitán Shining Armor y yo estuvimos investigando sobre este asesino serial y es necesario que tu y tus amigas vengan para esta información que les dare. Por cierto, lamento mucho la perdida de los Diamond Dogs, se que eran ladrones pero ellos no merecían morir, por eso hacemos esta investigación para traer a ese asesino a la justicia. Unos guardias vendrán a las 10:00 am a tu casa por ti y por tus amigas_

_ATTE_

_Princesa Celestia_

Twilight suspiro pensando que su día de leer había sido cancelado, se levanto de su sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, y salió a buscar a las demás.

15 minutos después

Todas las mane six se encontraban en la biblioteca de Twilight.

- Que bueno que la princesa nos dará información del asesino, si describe como es ese maldito lo golpeare tan fuerte que nadie lo reconocerá.- dijo Rainbow Dash mientras chocaba sus cascos delanteros al pensar en golpear al asesino serial, de todas formas es el elemento de la lealtad.

- Tienes razón, ese tipo debe pagar por sus crímenes. Los Diamond Dogs eran ladrones pero no merecían morir de esa forma.- dijo Twilight.

Después escuchan que alguien toca la puerta, Twilight pensaba que eran los guardias, pero su sorpresa fue mayor. Ahí estaba Extreme Punishment.

- EXTREME, que bueno que estes aquí, pasa.- dijo Twilight feliz haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a Extreme.

-Gracias Twilight, me han dicho que tienes mapas de Equestria, ¿tienes uno?, si no te molesta.- dijo Extreme con su tono calmado y sereno.

- Por supuesto Extreme, espérame aquí no tardo.- después Twilight se fue al segundo piso a buscar el mapa.

Extreme Punishment se quedo abajo con las demás. Hubo un incomodo silencio, y mas aun por un macho rodeado de 5 yeguas.

-Yyyy, ¿Qué cuentas Extreme?- dijo Applejack para romper el hielo.

-Pues, nada interesante en realidad. ¿Y que cuentan ustedes chicas?.- dijo el poni.

-Pues la Princesa nos llevara al palacio real.- respondió Rarity.

-¿Por qué- dijo Extreme interesado prestando atención.

- Porque ella nos dará información que encontraron del asesino serial, bueno lo que hay hasta ahora.- dijo Rainbow dash.

-_SANTA MIERDA, ahora lo recuerdo, ellas son los elementos de la armonía, ellas son mas cercanas a celestia, bueno, buscare información a través de ellas. Ahora que lo pienso, eso ultimo se oyó extraño__.- _pensó Extreme.

-Em, ¿quieres venir con nosotras?.- dijo Fluttershy con su tono timido.

-Me encantaría Fluttershy pero ahora no puedo, tengo que arreglar mi casa. Aparte sería muy desconsiderado ir a un lugar sin invitación- dijo Extreme.

Después bajo Twilight y le entrego un mapa enrollado con una liga.

-Aquí tienes Extreme, viene con todo. Espero que te sea útil.- dijo Twilight mientras se lo daba con su magia y el tomo el mapa con sus cascos.

Reviso el mapa y le dijo:- Muchas gracias Twilight, justo lo que ocupaba, ¿Cuánto te debo?-pregunto el poni azul.

-No te preocupes, eres mi amigo no me debes nada.- después que ella le dijera eso sonó la puerta, eran los guardias.

-Señorita Sparkle, hemos venido por usted y sus amigas a llevarlas al palacio real.- dijo un guardia.

-Bueno alla vamos, Extreme, ¿quieres venir?.- dijo Twilight a el.

-Me encantaría pero tengo que hacer unas cosas en mi casa.- dijo Extreme.

Entonces Extreme se despidió y se fue, no antes que un guardia lo mirara con una mirada asesina lo cual Extreme se la devolvió.

Todas subieron al carruaje y llegaron a canterlot.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Extreme. Había vuelto a su casa, el ya había comprado unas bombillas. El se fue a su habitación y pego con cinta adhesiva el mapa.

-´´_Bien, este es el mapa, hace media hora mi localizador GPS detecto a la pandilla ´´Black Demons.´´ Esta pandilla a viajado por Equestria robando hasta ser multimillonarios. Mi GPS dice donde estan mas no dice como llegar.´´- _pensó Extreme mientras miraba con atención el mapa y miraba las localizaciones y también su GPS.

-_Aquí dice que están en una calle llamada ´´ Sol eterno´´, asi que buscare en el mapa esa tal calle y en que ciudad esta.- _Extreme empezó a buscar en Ponyville… nada. Después tardo mucho en encontrar esa calle hasta que su sorpesa fue mayor.

-_NO PUEDE SER. LA CALLE ´´SOL ETERNO´´ ESTA EN CANTERLOT.-_ Extreme dejo de mirar el mapa y se sentó en su cama.

-Bien, el tren que va hacia canterlot partirá hoy a las 10:20. Tengo 10 minutos exactos, así que a preparar el botín de guerra.- acto seguido, Extreme saco de un cajón un rifle de asalto M-16, 2 machetes, 10 bombas anti persona, 15 granadas, una katana, varios Shuriken y un rifle con telescopio. También saco ese extraño chaleco negro con partes de metal, pero ahora se notaba con más claridad. En el chaleco no solo había partes de metal, sino una A roja encerrada en el círculo.

Después, Extreme metió todo esto en una maleta común y corriente, incluso su chaleco.

El carruaje que llevaba a las mane 6 llego al palacio real, ahí en la entrada al palacio se encontraban los soldados y el capitán Shining Armor.

Cuando entraron al castillo, Shining las guio hasta un cuarto donde solo se encontraba la princesa celestia y la princesa luna, cuando las vieron se inclinaron y vieron que habia bolsas de plástico con cenizas, tierra, unos trozos de madera y varios pelos en una bolsa.

-¿Qué es todo esto princesa Celestia?- dijo Twilight curiosa.

- Son evidencias de escenas de crímenes donde las hizo el asesino, que por cierto ahora todos lo apodamos ´´ El Cazador´´.- dijo La princesa celestia.

-Wow, con que el cazador eh, si que el combina por lo malvado que es.- dijo Applejack.

-Aquí vamos a darles a ustedes, una posible informacion de "El Cazador", no es mucha pero tal ves sea efectiva.- dijo Luna, después metió su cuerno en una caja fuerte plateada y esta se abrió. Saco de ahí unas fotografías y evidencias guardadas en bolsas de plástico.

-Twilight, estas son fotos que capturamos escenas antes y después de los asesinatos que hace El Cazador.- Después Shining Armor puso unas fotos en el escritorio, Twilight las tomo con su magia y ella y sus amigas vieron las fotos.

* * *

El tren que se dirigía a Canterlot llego hasta ahí, bajaron un montón de pasajeros, algunos eran de Manhettan, otros eran de Fillydelphia, otros eran de Las Pegasus. Pero entre todos salió Extreme Punishment que llevaba en su lomo su botin de guerra guardado en su maleta.

El poni estuvo caminando por las lujosas calles de Canterlot, la mayoría lo miraban a el con desprecio, otros con burla, ¿la razón?. Extreme era un poni terrenal.

-_Que unicornios y pegasos mas estúpidos, creen que por poder controlar la magia o poder volar se creen superiores que nosotros, pero, ¿Quién les da la comida a ellos?, ¿quien trabaja como sirvientas y mayordomos en la casa de estos?, nosotros, los ponis terrenales. Encima, estoy en la ciudad donde vive la Princesa Celestia, ¿Por qué no les dice a estos estúpidos racistas que hay que respetar a los ponis de tierra?. Como sea, usare mi localizador GPS y otro mapa pero de canterlot a buscar la calle ´´ Sol Eterno´´.-_ pensó el poni azul.

Extreme busco en las calles y se encontró una estación de auto servicio, Extreme entro y se encontró con un pegaso que al parecer era el cajero.

-Disculpe, ¿tiene mapas de la ciudad de canterlot?.- dijo Extreme por lo que el pegaso cajero responde:-´´ Si, en un momento se lo traigo.´´-

El pegaso cajero busco en una caja con varios tipos de papel hasta encontrar el mapa.

-Aquí tiene, son 8 bits.- dijo el pegaso. Extreme pago y se llevo el mapa, luego se escondió en un callejón lejos de ahí. Se sentó en un bote de basura que lo volteo y miro el mapa, no era muy grande como el que le dio Twilight, por que era de todo el país de Equestria, pero el que tenia en ese momento solo era de Canterlot. Extreme busco la calle Sol Eterno, con un marcador que tenia en su maleta marco la calle que estaba actualmente, después busco la calle Sol Eterno.

-_Vamos, vamos, tengo que encontrar la dichosa calle,…..mmmm. WUALA, al fin la encontré.- _pensó Extreme, al fin encontró la calle en el mapa.

* * *

30 minutos después.

En el palacio real, en la sala del trono estaban Twilight y sus amigas, la Princesa Celestia, la Princesa Luna y Shining Armor . Ya era hora de volver a Ponyville, obviamente eso significaba que Twilight y Shining Armor tendrán que esperar mas tiempo para volver a ha verse.

-Twili, por favor cuídate, ese asesino esta suelto, quien sabe lo que pasaría si te hiciera algo.- decía Shining mientras abrazaba a Twilight.

- No te preocupes hermano, me cuidare y protegeré a mis amigas.- decía la unicornio calmada para calmar a su hermano.

-Oye por cierto Twilight, Spike debería trabajar en una oficina, es todo un experto jeje, creo que tal vez sea un nuevo oficinista.´- decía Shining Armor para formar un chiste.

- Si shining, tienes razón, el es muy talentoso sobre esas cosas.- decía Twilight, de repente ella recuerda algo.

- Oh Shining, casi lo olvido, ayer conocí a un nuevo poni, se llama Extreme Punishment. Es un buen poni, tal ves algún día te lo pueda presentar, tal ves se lleven bien.- decía Twilight con una sonrisa.

- Mmm, con que lo conociste a el ayer, creo que mejor tengas cuidado.- decía Shining preocupado, algo que a el no le gustaba era que su hermanita se juntara con sementales.

- Jajaja, no te preocupes, ¿en serio crees que el es el asesino?.- dijo ella bromeando, pero algo interrumpe todo. En la ciudad se escucho un sonido muy fuerte, como nunca lo han oído, se escucho a lo lejos, después salió humo.

Todos salieron incluso la princesa celestia para ver que ocurrió. Todos ellos y también varios ponis de canterlot fueron a la fuente de donde venia ese humo, y se impactaron. Una mansión estaba hecha cenizas, habia varios cadáveres de ponis, pero lo mas escalofriante fue que estaba la misma A encerrada en un circulo, pero esta vez echa de fuego.

- N-no, no puede ser, el estuvo aquí.- dijo Shining Armor sorprendentemente aterrado, siendo el el capitán de la guardia real.

-¿ Pero como fue esto?, si el no esta en Canterlot.- dijo Applejack sorprendida.

30 minutos antes:

Extreme Punishment habia encontrado la calle Sol Eterno donde estaba la mansión de la pandilla Black Demons, que por cierto, Extreme haría una "limpieza" en ese lugar.

- Perfecto, ahora tengo que saltar el cerco y luego entrar por la conducción de aire.-

Despues, Extreme arrojo la maleta con su armamento al otro lado del cerco, después el escalo lo cual fue muy fácil ya que el ya ha hecho estas cosas.

Cuando entro al otro lado, pudo notar mejor el patio, era muy hermoso, media aproximadamente 30 metros cuadrados, tenia una piscina de tamaño de 10 metros de largo y 15 de ancho y un jacuzzi de tamaño de 6 metros y el mismo tamaño tenia el ancho.

Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que en la esquina del patio había un cobertizo con una puerta de metal. Extreme trato de abrir la puerta pero noto que tenia contraseña. Agarro una pequeña maquina que tenia en su maleta parecida a una calculadora que era de color plateada, a un costado de esa maquina tenia un cable que este tenia un trozo circular de metal, parecido a los estetoscopios que coloco en la puerta y se pego como si fuera un juguete de goma, la maquina se encendió y empezó a poner un montón de números verdes en un fondo negro, parecido al "efecto matrix". Después la maquina puso la contraseña (que era en números), la contraseña era 6-5-4-12.

Abrio la puerta de metal y vio algo muy interesante, mas armamento. Extreme se aseguro que nadie lo viera y entro, estaba sorprendido, era todo un armamento de espias, agarro varias cosas, después de su maleta saco su chaleco negro y se lo puso, después se puso un cinturón con varios cuchillos lanzables y varios shurikens, y en el centro estaba un cuadro con un agujero de tamaño de una hormiga. Salio de allí y vio unos conductos de aire.

Empezó a galopar rápido pero se detuvo secamente al notar que habia un guardia Pegaso, así que Extreme se subió en el cobertizo, se posiciono con una pierna en el suelo y otra recargada en una pata trasera, agarro un arco y una flecha, pero le echo a la flecha una minúscula gota de aceite, después lo encendió con un encendedor y la punta de la flecha se prendió de fuego, apunto y FIUSH, la flecha voló directo en el cuello del guardia pegaso sin que el se diera cuenta. Extreme hizo lo mismo al notar varios guardia llegar a la escena del asesinato. Despues empezó a poner bombas (de esas que tiene un control, lo presionas y explota.) por varias partes del jardín.

Entro a los conductos de ventilación, afortunadamente no estaba encendido por 2 razones:

1- Era el mes de Marzo

2- Extreme era muy sensible al frio

Entonces Extreme saco una bengala, solo que no estaba encendida. Extreme giro hacia atrás y cerro la entrada al conducto para evitar sospechas. Extreme estuvo gateando en los conductos con mucha cautela, entonces escucho voces a lo lejos, pero por los conductos no se oian bien, siguió gateando hasta encontrarse con una pequeña entrada de aire.

Ahí vio a los pegasos. Extreme al fin habia logrado su objetivo. Abrio la entrada silenciosamente, ahí vio a todos ellos comiendo y bebiendo, examino el lugar y vio al jefe del grupo que al igual que todos era un pegaso, nunca se supo su nombre, era verde, con cabello y cola violeta, ojos magneta y su cutie mark era un cuchillo con sangre. Pero lo que mas resaltaba en el era su rostro deformado con varias cicatricez que llegaron a taparle su ojo izquierdo por unas inflamaciones. Mucha gente le apodaba "Scar Face".

Los pegasos estaban disfrutando el banquete, todos agarraron copas de vino y brindaron después todos empezaron a comer y beber, otros se estaban drogando y otros simplemente tomaban algo, pero Extreme tenia un plan, Extreme aun dentro del conducto agarro una flecha con cuidado y apunto hacia unos enchufes, entonces disparo la flecha, provoco un corto circuito y se fue la luz.

Todos los pegasos se quedaron extrañados, pero escucharon que algo cayo en la mesa, ahí se encendió una bengala y el que la sostenía era nada mas y nada menos que Extreme Punishment. Todos tuvieron miedo y algunos gritaban:

- ÉS EL PONI QUE MATA ASESINOS",ES EL ANARQUISTA QUE QUIERE VENGARSE DE CELESTIA.- pero se callaron cuando Extreme cometió algo.

Acto seguido corrió hacia uno de los pegasos y saco una navaja y se la encajo en el cuello. Todos gritaron:-AL ATAQUE-. Extreme saco 2 pistolas, una pequeña batalla estaba a punto de empezar.

CONTINUARA…


	3. La caceria segunda parte

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Extreme vio que varios pegasos armados venían, el sintió la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, la sensación de triunfar. Agarro rápidamente 2 magnum calibre 50 y empezó a disparar rápidamente a los pegasos alrededor de la mesa, al notar que los demás habían llegado dejo las 2 pistolas y las guardo, se subió al candelabro de la mesa, al hacer eso se volvió a activar la luz debido a que se activo una energía de repuesto. Se sujeto en el candelabro con sus 2 patas traseras dejándolo colgado boca abajo, y con sus patas delanteras agarro 2 mini M4, giro el candelabro y disparo a todos los guardias.

El pegaso apodado ´´Scar Face´´ escapo de allí ya que el sabia que Extreme lo estaba buscando desde hace mucho tiempo y si lo encontraba, nada bonito iba a ser ese encuentro. Extreme al terminar su masacre noto que Scar Face escapo, bajo de la mesa y se fue a buscar a Scar Face, venia armado por un Ak 47 por si un pegaso se le acerca, corrió por el pasillo y por pasadizos, elevadores, etc.

Extreme se fue hacia un elevador y pensó que ya era hora de irse, por lo que eligió el primer piso, mientras bajaba estuvo recargando y preparando armas,:- _Estaré preparando mis armas, lo de arriba solo fue la prueba, aquí abajo esta lo feo.´´-_. Esto es lo que pensaba nuestro protagonista asesino, cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador se puso a la izquierda de la puerta para esconderse y tal como pensó, hubo varios disparos, todos se preguntaban donde estaba, la respuesta fue muy fea.

-_Que bien que puse una bomba.- _penso Extreme con una sonrisa macabra.

Extreme saco un control con un botón rojo en medio, lo presiono y BOOM, hubo una explosión en el pasillo y todos gritaron. Extreme salió del elevador y vio que un pegaso herido se levanta entre los escombros, apunto a Extreme con un revolver y disparo, pero ese chaleco era un chaleco anti-balas Extreme voltea y le dispara con su AK-47 en la cabeza, después un pegaso salta de uno de los conductos de ventilación y le encaja una navaja de 9 cm en el hombro, -´´ AAAH´´, grito Extreme y con sus patas delanteras agarro al pegaso y lo aventó al suelo y le encajo una navaja en el cuello. Después se acerca un pegaso que voló muy ágil y lo golpeo con un ala y con su pata delantera.

Extreme salió volando del golpe, se levanta y mira que el pegaso se dirige a el velozmente, el rápidamente se coloca un Casco de Acero. Esto es una parodia a un arma mortal llamada Puño de acero.

El puño de acero es un arma blanca contusa formada por una estructura que se ajusta directamente a la mano del usuario, más exactamente a los nudillos del mismo. Esto hace que al dar un puñetazo con este artefacto en la mano, las lesiones causadas al adversario sean de mayor magnitud y el impacto en la mano de quien golpea sea mínimo. Es un arma blanca sumamente peligrosa y puede llegar a romper el cráneo de una forma rápida y sencilla.

Extreme se coloca el casco de acero (versión poni del puño de acero) y mira al pegaso, cuando el pegaso esta a 2 metro de el, se aleja a un lado y con su casco de acero golpea las costillas y después el tórax, dejando abiertas las costillas y el tórax. Después escucha pasos detrás de el y ve a un pegaso verde, con crin y cola color negra y cutie mark de una calavera que tiene una katana, Extreme saco su katana. Empezo una lucha que incluso parecían ninjas, el pegaso no manejaba bien la katana, pero Extreme la manejaba como todo un experto.

-¿ DE DONDE SACASTE ESE ENTRENAMIENTO? - exclamo el pegaso todo asombrado,

Extreme le responde:- Eso a ti no te incumbe.- pero Extreme Punishment pensó: - _Agradezco a Dios que tuve la gran oportunidad de tener este buen entrenamiento__.-._

En un momento salió volando la katana de Extreme debido al fuerte ataque directo a su katana por el pegaso, cuando este noto que Extreme estaba indefenso ataco directo a su pecho, pero Extreme lo esquiva, agarra su pata izquierda y se la rompe.

-AAAAAAH- el pegaso grito, pero fue callado por Extreme que le rompió el cuello.

_-Se me esta haciendo tarde, tengo que salir y matar a Scar Face,.- _acto seguido corrió velozmente hasta llegar a la entrada pero se encuentra una nota en la puerta.

A continuación lo que estaba escrito en la carta:

_Lo siento Extreme, pero por séptima vez, tu plan de matarme no ha funcionado, suerte para la próxima._

Cuando Extreme lee esto, avienta una roca (quien sabe cuando estaba ahí) y la lanza con furia.

- ESE IMBECIL SE ESCAPO, TANTO TIEMPO DE ESTRATEGIA PARA NADA.- gritaba Extreme Punishment con mucha furia. Pero después se calma y piensa.

-_Supongo que ya tengo que irme, hace unos momentos escuche que el tren hacia ponyville son a las 11:23 am, revisare mi reloj- _acto seguido reviso su reloj que estaba en su pata, marcaban las 11:18 am. -_No tengo suficiente tiempo para ir al tren. Tengo que darme prisa-_

Extreme salió de la mansión y al igual cuando entro, aventó su maleta al otro lado del cerco y después escalo. Se aseguro que nadie lo viera, entonces el se fue.

Extreme Punishment limpiaba la sangre que tenia en su cuerpo, hasta que le dio un tremendo dolor en el hombro, vio la herida que le hizo el pegaso que le encajo una navaja de 9 cm en el hombro minutos atrás. Que curioso, apenas se estaba dando cuenta de la herida y su dolor, tal vez sea verdad que cuando dejas de pensar en una herida ya no la sientes pero sigue ahí. Pero de todas maneras no le importaba la herida.

Extreme tenia prisa asi que guardo todo en la maleta a lo loco, no tenia tiempo para un hospital.

4 minutos después…

Extreme por fin ha llegado a la estación de trenes de Canterlot. Todos los unicornios lo veían con asombro, debido a la herida que tenia y el no demostraba dolor. Después se acerco a el una poni terrestre de ojos morados, melena gris oscura y piel gris. Su cutie mark era una Llave de Sol de color púrpura, además llevaba un estuche de un violonchelo. Se acerco a Extreme y ella le dijo:

-Disculpe, ¿quiere que lo lleve a un hospital?. Es que lo noto herido.- dijo esa poni terrenal.

-No se preocupe, cuando llegue a ponyville me curare de esta herida. Gracias.- contesto Extreme Punishment con su tono serio pero a la vez amable.

-´Que curioso, yo también voy a ir a Ponyville a visitar a una amiga, me llamo Octavia Melody. Pero me puedes llamarme solo Octavia si quieres.- se presento ella educadamente.

-Me llamo Extreme Punishment, mucho gusto.- se presento el y ambos se estrecharon los cascos.

Después estuvieron platicando hasta que llega el tren. Cuando se subieron se sentaron y continuaron con su platica que incluso Extreme volvió a olvidar su herida. Entonces Extreme le dice:

-Espérame Octavia, voy al baño, en un momento vuelvo. - Octavia le responde que esta bien.

Extreme estuvo caminando en el tren hasta llegar al baño, pero no venia a ´´eso´´ exactamente. Saco entre su maleta un control con un botón de en medio, hace unos momentos, cuando el había llegado a la mansión coloco bombas por muchas partes en el patio, además se robo toda esa tecnología y armamento de espias.

Extreme presiono el botón y tal como lo esperaba, escucho una explosión muy fuerte, cuando salió del baño noto que todos los ponis se asomaron por las ventanas y tal como lo supuso, vio que a lo lejos en la capital canterlot salía humo y fuego, también alcanzo a ver la A encerrada en un circulo que había echo en el patio de la mansión echa de fuego. El lugar donde provenía ese fuego era la mansión de los pegasos criminales, había borrado toda evidencia de el.

Extreme se fue donde estaba Octavia y al igual que el resto ella miraba por la ventana sorprendida.

-EXTREME, MIRA, AL PARECER EL ASESINO SERIAL ESTA AQUÍ EN CANTERLOT. - exclamaba ella mientras apuntaba en la ventana.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto el poni azul fingiendo, obviamente el es el ´´asesino serial´´.

- Pues dicen que ese psicópata tiene mucha tecnología que puede causar explosiones de esa magnitud, solo las explosiones mágicas de los unicornios pueden hacer eso. Además ahí esta una gigante A cerrada encerrada en un circulo echa de fuego.- explicaba ella.

-WOW, me sorprendes, se nota que le prestas atención a las noticias.- le decía Extreme asombrado, muy escasa es la cantidad de ponis que identifican un rastro de el.

* * *

Volviendo con las mane 6 (recuerden que ellas estaban en Canterlot):

Las mane 6, la princesa celestia y Shining Armor veían asombrados la mansión incendiada y la A echa de fuego. A los 3 minutos llegaron los bomberos, todos los cadáveres de los pegasos se hicieron cenizas gracias a la explosión. Cuando se fueron a la estación de trenes para esperar el próximo tren a Ponyville, ellas platicaban ahora con miedo al platicar por que primero el asesino estuvo primero en ponyville y después en Canterlot.

15 minutos después:

El tren llego y las mane 6 subieron, cuando llegaron a ponyville Pinkie Pie dijo:

- Oigan, ¿que les parece si nos animamos con una fiesta para Extreme? , además no le hice a Extreme Punishment una fiesta desde que el llego. - decía ella para animar a sus amigas.

-Pues no suena mal Pinkie, ¿a que horas será la fiesta?- pregunto Twilight a la poni rosada hiperactiva.

- La tengo planeada para las 6:00 pm.- contesto la poni.

-Bien, yo ire a buscarlo.- dijo Twilight, después se marcho.

Extreme volvió a su casa y se sento en su sillón, saco un gran suspiro por el cansancio, habia sido una mañana dura, agarro una pequeña silla y la puso enfrente del sillón, se sentó y puso sus patas traseras en ellas para descansar las patas y agarro una botella de whisky. Se estaba empezando a dormir cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta, se levanto y escondió su botella, se arreglo el peinado y abrió, ahí se encontraba Twilight.

-Hola Twilight, que bueno que vienes.- dijo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Hola Extreme, ¿Cómo has estado?.- pregunto ella.

- Bien Twilight, pasa, toma asiento.- Extreme se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la unicornio lavanda.

Twilight se sentó en el sillón y observo la casa, estaba toda oscura, pero ella sabia que apenas había llegado Ponyville, pero tambien noto la herida de Extreme, por lo que sin que sin que Extreme se diera cuenta, Twilight le curo la herida con magia. Extreme se sentó en el sillón e inicio la charla:

¿Cómo te fue con la Princesa Celestia?- pregunto el pero por dentro, se encabronaba con tan solo decir : Princesa Celestia.

- Nos fue bien, la princesa nos dio información del poni asesino. También conocido como El Cazador. - dijo ella.

-¿Y que información les dio ella sobre El Cazador?.- pregunto Extreme algo preocupado aunque Twilight no lo noto.

´´-Pues lo único que nos dio fue que el asesino siempre cuando comete un asesinato deja una A encerrada en un circulo, además dicen que el asesino usa armas muy avanzadas. Además hoy hubo un ataque en una mansión y estaba la A pero echa de fuego.´´- explicaba Twilight.

-´´ ¿En serio?´´-preguntaba Extreme, aunque obviamente estaba fingiendo ya que el mismo hizo la cacería.

Después Twilight y Extreme estuvieron platicando de un tema a otro y de repente ya son las 5:55 pm. Al notar esto Twilight le dice:

-Extreme, ¿quieres ir al sugar cube corner?. Es que hize un pedido y si quieres acompañarme claro.- decía Twilight, obviamente se trataba de la fista de bienvenida de Pinkie Pie.

-De acuerdo- contesto Extreme.

Extreme Punishment y Twilight Sparkle se fueron directo al sugar cube corner, entonces cuando llegaron cerca de la entrada, Extreme noto que el sugar cube corner estaba oscuro, el pensó que solo era un corte de luz u algo así.

Cuando Extreme abrió la puerta todos gritaron: SORPESA.

Y en medio de la pastelería había un gran cartel que decía: Bienvenido a Ponyville Extreme Punishment.

* * *

CONTINUARA…


	4. Una fiesta de bienvenida para Extreme

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Extreme Punishment y Twilight Sparkle habían llegado a la fiesta de bienvenida. Extreme ya sabia los nombres de las mane 6, mas no sabia nada de ellas, lo único que sabia era que eran Los Elementos de la Armonía.

Pinkie Pie llego saltando directo hacia Extreme y le decía:

- Hola tal vez tu me recuerdes yo soy amiga de Twilight, Rainbow Dash, AppleJack y FlutterShy y de todos los ponis, te he organizado esta fiesta muy muy muy especial espero que te guste ¿has probado los cupcakes?. Te daré unos cuantos si quieres pero no rebeles el ingrediente secreto o te dormiré con un cupcake y te encerrare en mi sótano y hare un fic perturbador para los bronys y…- decía esto Pinkie Pie por lo que Extreme tenia cara de ¿WTF? O.O

- Em, Pinkie ¿puedes dejar tranquilo a Extreme Punishment?. Tal vez si sigues asi no se acostumbre jeje.- decía Twilight a Pinkie entre molesta y nerviosa.

-¡Okie Lokie Dokie!- contesto Pinkie alegremente.

Después Twilight presento a Extreme ha las ponis, algunas se sorprendían de las cicatrices que tenia por todo el cuerpo, cosa que ni Twilight y el resto de las mane 6 lo notaban. La única herida que noto Twilight fue la que Extreme tenia en el hombro que fue causada por ese pegaso, lo cual la curo con magia sin que el se diera cuenta.

Después Twilight llevo a Extreme a encontrar a sus amigas en la fiesta, todas estaban en juntas.

Extreme saludo a las mane 6:

- Hola chicas, ¿Cómo les fue en la visita con la Princesa Celestia?- pregunto Extreme y le dijeron lo mismo que Twilight cuando ella lo visito en su casa.

-Extreme, ¿quieres sidra de manzana?.- pregunto Applejack mientras le ofrecía un vaso de sidra.

-Muchas gracias Applejack.- acepto Extreme, Applejack le dio el vaso. Pero cuando Extreme agarro el vaso noto que todas las mane 6 lo miraban con una cara de travesura, en especial Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Extreme hizo caso omiso y decidió beber de la sidra, pero cuando estaba a punto de beberla nota un olor que no es exactamente sidra, ese olor era de… ¿Salsa Picante?.

-Em chicas, me imagino que es salsa picante ¿verdad?.- dijo Extreme con una sonrisa triunfante.

Todas las chicas se sorprendieron, ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se salve de las bromas de Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash?

-Co..¿Como supiste que era salsa picante?- pregunto Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

-Es fácil, si se acercan lo suficiente al tomarlo, notaran el olor.- Explicaba el poni azul marino.

Todas hicieron la prueba de oler el vaso y es verdad, olía a salsa picante.

–Perdón, es que siempre hacemos bromas cuando hay una fiesta jeje.- dijo Rainbow Dash apenada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no estoy enojado es solo que antes mis primos también hacían esas bromas.- dijo Extreme, pero cuando dijo ´´primos´´ se le pusieron los ojos vidriosos, y una minúscula lagrima estaba en el ojo y un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia se apodero de el. Las chicas notaron la lágrima.

-Extreme, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunto FlutterShy tímidamente pero preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices FlutterShy?- le pregunto Extreme a la pegaso.

-Es que tienes una lágrima.- contesto Twilight apuntando la lágrima levemente.

-Oh, es que cuando mi cara se acerca con algo fuerte como la salsa picante mis ojos le salen lagrimas. Igualmente me pasa con la soda que tiene mucho gas cuando la bebo (¿A quien no le a pasado?).- le excusaba Extreme mientras se la limpiaba.

-Oh bueno, ¿Qué les parece si vamos a la pista a bailar?- pregunto Pinkie Pie para animar la situación.

-Em, no soy muy bueno bailando.- dijo Extreme con algo de pena.

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que bailar como te sientas.- Le contesto Rainbow Dash divertidamente.

-Esta bien, lo intentare.-dijo Extreme y todas las mane 6 y Extreme Punishment fueron a la pista de baile.

Ahí habia de todo tipo de música, Rock, pop, hip-hop- break-dance, mariachi, etc. La única música que se cancelo ahí fue la GRAN porquería del milenio: Reggaetton, Pinkie Pie habia torturado de una forma que no quiero mencionar a los canis y otras personas que ´´bailan´´ en el Reggaetton. Como quisiéramos que esa ´´música´´ sea cancelada de una vez por todas de la faz de la tierra. Bueno me estoy saliendo del tema.

Extreme se quedo en medio de la pista y todos bailaban Party Rock Anthem. Pero el observaba a los demás como bailaban y como bailaban las mane 6, al parecer era verdad que solo hay que bailar como te sientas.

Extreme empezó a mover de una forma tímida las patas, las patas derechas las movia enfrente y las izquierdas hacia atrás.

2 minutos después…

Todos los ponis miraban asombrados a Extreme y las mane 6 veían mudas a Extreme, Extreme estaba bailando acostado en el piso y haciendo movimientos hip-hop, después se paraba de 2 patas y hacia el ´´paso de la luna´´. Después giraba y se pone en el pecho en el suelo y giraba hasta pararse con sus matas delanteras y bailaba boca abajo.

¡WOW, ESE ES UN BUEN BAILARIN!.. ¡ME RECUERDA CUANDO YO ERA JOVEN Y BAILABA PARA IMPRESIONAR A MI NOVIA! …¡HASTA BAILA MEJOR QUE EL GAY QUE SIEMPRE SE PARA EN LA ESQUINA!.

Todo esto es lo que gritaban los ponis asombrados por los pasos de Extreme Punishment, las mane 6 tambien aplaudían y le silbaban a Extreme, la única buena bailarina era Pinkie Pie, ni siquiera Rainbow Dash o AppleJack bailaban tan bien.

4 minutos después…

Extreme estaba exhausto, nunca pero NUNCA había bailado de esa forma, cuando había terminado todos lo felicitaron por ser buen bailarín, después se fue a un lugar mas alejado de la fiesta y agarro un vaso y se sirvió sidra de manzana para detener su sed.

-´´_Wow..Nunca…había bailado en mi vida, menos en una fiesta.´´- _pensaba nuestro protagonista asesino mientras se sentaba en una silla y descansaba.

Twilight y sus amigas se acercaban a Extreme:

-¡WOW, ERES EL MEJOR BAILARIN DE TODO ESTE MUNDO!- lo felicitaba Rainbow Dash

-Je, gracias Rainbow Dash, aunque no fue el mejor baile.- decía Extreme humildemente.

-¡Claro que fue genial ese baile es super duper hiper mega ultra genial!- le decía esto Pinkie Pie y otras cosas que me dan flojera escribir.

Un tiempo después, Extreme hizo una competencia contra otros 6 ponis de que quien bebe mas sidra de manzana. Al principio era un empate pero otros ya les dolía el estomago u orinaban, otros ya se empezaban a embriagar, pero para sorpresa de todos, Extreme apenas llevaba 87 jarrones de sidra y estaba muy pero MUY sobrio para sorpresa de todos.

La competencia termino y Extreme le pidió a Pinkie Pie el baño para ir a orinar. Extreme se divertía mucho, se había relajado después de la dura batalla que tuvo contra los pegasos en la mañana.

11:27 pm

La fiesta había terminado, solo estaban ahí Extreme Punishment y las Mane 6 que ayudaba a Pinkie Pie con el desastre de la fiesta, entonces cuando terminaron de limpiar Twilight les habia dicho que habían preparado una pijamada y ella le pregunto a Extreme:

-Extreme, las chicas y yo vamos hacer una pijamada en mi casa, ¿quieres venir?.- le pregunto Twilight.

-Em, gracias Twilight pero no quiero molestarlas la verdad.- decía Extreme humildemente.

-No, no nos molesta, al contrario seria bueno además de que eres nuestro amigo.- le contesto Twilight.

-¿Ustedes me consideran un amigo?- pregunto Extreme extrañado.

-Por supuesto vaquero, si no pues no te hubiéramos echo esta fiesta ¿o si?- le dijo Applejack con su típico tono country.

Extreme Punishment estaba sorprendido porque ¿Qué pasaría si ellas confían tanto en el?. Además ellas son los Elementos de la Armonía. Si ellas descubren lo que el es realmente quien sabe lo que harían, tal vez lo denuncien con la Princesa Celestia, o tal vez lo convertirían en piedra.

-Este, pues… de acuerdo iré con ustedes a la pijamada.- les contesto Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después todos terminaron con la limpieza y se fueron del Sugar Cube Corner. Mientras caminaban Extreme platicaba de cualquier cosa pero algo no estaba bien, el recordó que tenia una herida en el hombro, por lo que se toco el hombro disimuladamente pero no habia nada. Extreme se quedo extrañado, después Rainbow Dash se da cuenta que Extreme se tocaba el hombro y ella le pregunta:

-¿Por qué te tocas el hombro Extreme?- le pregunto la pegaso celeste.

-Em no es nada solo me dio comezón, eso es todos jeje.- le dijo Extreme. Entonces Twilight le dice a Extreme:

-Seguro que es por la herida ¿verdad?.- le dijo la unicornio lavanda

-¿Cómo supiste de mi herida?- le pregunto Extreme.

-Cuando fui a visitarte estabas sangrado y sin que tú te dieras cuenta cure tu herida.- Le dijo Twilight.

-Wow, muchas gracias Twilight, no se como agradecerte.- le agradeció Extreme honestamente, la verdad es que el no sabe nada de vendajes y tenia planeado al hospital de Ponyville. Despues Applejack le pregunta:

-¿Cómo fue que te heriste?.- le pregunta Applejack.

Extreme nervioso piensa:- _Puta madre, tengo que idear una mentira, no les voy a decir que mate a la pandilla de pegasos y uno de ellos me encajo una navaja,….. ya se, espero que funcione.-_ Penso Extreme ya con un plan en mente.

-Estaba regando el pasto de mi jardín y tenia un rastrillo de jardinería que estaba en el suelo, pero me resbale con el agua y se me encajo el hombro ahí, fue algo muy doloroso la verdad- mintió el, afortunadamente ellas se lo creyeron.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de entrar a la biblioteca vieron a lo lejos que venia unos guardias reales junto con Shining Armor y Spike, la expresión de Extreme era su típica cara seria y fría, pero por dentro el estaba nervioso ya que creía que ellos sabían algo, cuando llegaron Twilight abrazo a Spike y a Shining Armor:

-¡Spike, te extrañe tanto!.- le decía Twilight mientras lo abrazaba.

Después todas estuvieron con Spike y Shining Armor, entonces Shininh Armor nota que ahí esta Extreme y le pregunta a Twilight:

-¿Quién es el muchacho?.- le pregunto Shining, algo que el le molestaba, era que su hermanita se juntara con sementales.

-Es mi amigo quien te mencione, Extreme el es mi hermano mayor Shining Armor, Shining el es mi amigo Extreme Punishment.- decía Twilight presentándolos.

-Es un placer conocerte Capitan Armor.- le decía Extreme mientras le estrechaba los cascos y con una sonrisa sincera, tal vez el odia a la princesa celestia, pero a los guardias y al capitán es una excepción. Siempre les ha tenido un gran respeto.

-Igualmente Extreme.- le contesto Shining con una mirada que a cualquiera le intimidaría, pero Extreme no le dio ni cosquillas, el sabia que el capitán de la guardia real desconfiaba en el.

Un tiempo después todos los guardias y el capitán ya se iban a ir, pero antes que nada, Shining Armor se asegura que nadie lo este viéndolo y le susurra a Extreme y este último presta atención:

-_Si le haces algo a mi hermana, te romperé todo lo que se llama cara. ¿De acuerdo?.- _le susurro Shining y Extreme simplemente dice: esta bien.

Después toda la guardia real se fue directo a Canterlot, excepto Spike.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Una pijamada

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Repasemos desde el punto de vista de las mane 6:

Hace apenas 2 dias se hizo una cena real en Canterlot con las princesas y los Elementos de La Armonia, después son avisadas de un asesino serial que vaga por Equestria, al dia siguiente salen de Ponyville y al llegar se encuentran a los Diamond Dogs masacrados. Hoy conocen a nuevo poni y después son llevadas a Canterlot de nuevo para que las Princesas les diera información escasa del asesino, después todos se encuentran una mansión encendida y después vuelven a Ponyville y Twilight fue a invitar a Extreme a la fiesta lo cual acepto, estuvieron locos en la fiesta e invitaron a Extreme a la pijamada lo cual también acepto pero dudando al principio, después se encuentran a Shining Armor que trae devuelta a Spike, Extreme y Shining Armor se conocen. la guardia y el joven capitán también se van y Spike volvió. Las mane 6, Spike y Extreme Punishment entran a la pijamada, definitivamente fueron días muy agotadores.

Ahora desde el punto de vista de Extreme:

Hace 2 dias se encontraba en un bosque preparando su ´´botín de guerra´´, empieza su viaje a Ponyville pero se encuentra con los Diamond Dogs pero el los masacra, cuando el se esconde después de matarlos esperaron que la guardia real llega y se espera a que se fueran. Despues renta una casa para vivir ahí temporalmente, al dia siguiente como no tiene comida, se fue al Sugar Cube Corner para comer su desayuno, cuando paga la cuenta y se va conoce a Los Elementos De La Armonia, cuando llega a su casa su GPS detecta a una pandilla de pegasos y después visita Twilight por un mapa, se va a Canterlot para masacrar a los pegasos y quema su mansión, cuando llega a Ponyville Twilight lo invita a la fiesta de bienvenida, cuando acaba la fiesta conocen al hermano de Twilight y a su asistente Spike, fueron días agotadores.

Volviendo con ellos, entraron a la casa de Twilight, Twilight les ofrece a todas un chocolate caliente, después se lo ofrece a Extreme:

-¿Quieres chocolate Extreme?.- le ofreció la unicornio lavanda.

-Si, muchas gracias Twilight.- le contesto Extreme.

En eso Twilight le trae chocolate, entonces Twilight decide presentar a Spike a Extreme.

-Extreme, el es mi asistente Spike. Spike, el es mi amigo Extreme Punishment.- dijo ella presentándolos al igual que con Shining Armor.

-Mucho gusto conocerlo señor Extreme.- dijo Spike mientras apretaba el casco de Extreme en forma de saludo.

-Igualmente Spike.- le devolvió el saludo Extreme, la verdad es que el nunca pensó que un dragón se llevara tan bien con los ponis.

Twilight se puso feliz de que se llevaran bien, después se dirige a su cuarto, entonces bajo pero con unos atuendos blancos para yegua, por lo que Extreme le pregunta:

-¿Qué es eso Twilight.?- dijo Extreme refiriéndose a los atuendos.

-Son unas pijamas que siempre usamos cuando hacemos una pijamada , solo que para identificar de quienes son tienen grabadas nuestros nombres. Cortesia de Rarity.- le dijo Twilight y además agradeciendo a su generosa amiga Rarity.

Extreme noto mejor las pijamas, las pijamas eran algo sencillas pero muy lindas por cierto, casi todas tenían color blanco, pero noto que cada uno tenia el nombre de las mane 6, pero tenían ligeras diferencias. Por ejemplo: La pijama de Rainbow Dash tenían pequeñas cortaditas en la parte de lo que podía ser la falda, pero se notaba que mas bien fueron hechas, además que esas rasgaduras eran ´´elegantes.´´ La de Applejack tenia cuadros dándole estilo Country, en fin. Ligeras diferencias dependiendo a la personalidad de cada una de ellas.

-Que linda obra maestra Rarity.- le dijo Extreme lo cual ella se sonroja un poco.

-Jeje, no es nada de veras.- decía ella algo apenada. Spike noto ese gesto de Rarity y frunció el ceño.

Despues Extreme le pregunta a Twilight:

-¿Puedo ir a mi casa por una ropa para dormir?.- le pregunta con su tono sereno.

-Claro, si tu quieres.- le contesta Twilight.

-Ok, no tardo.- le dijo para después galopar directo a su casa.

Cuando llego el se fue a su cuarto, se dirigió a un cajón y buscaba ropa, pero habia un problema, lo único pero lo UNICO que tenia de ropa era su chaleco, pero Extreme recuerda que el tiene una camiseta sin mangas color negra.

-_Tal vez, esta mi camiseta en la maleta. Espero que este ahí.-_

El se dirige hacia su maleta y busca sacando sus armas a lo loco, pero adentro estaba la imagen su papa y su mama. (La misma que aparece en el final del primer capitulo.)

Extreme agarro con delicadeza el cuadro que contenía la imagen, entonces el recordó la ultima vez…los vio…

Extreme se sienta en su sillón y se recarga, cuando el miraba la imagen de sus padres saco un par de lagrimas, pero el recordó que tenia que volver a la biblioteca para ir con las mane 6 para la pijamada. Entonces guardo su cuadro con la foto familiar. Agarro su camiseta sin mangas color negra.

Mientras tanto con las mane 6.

Todas se estaban poniendo sus pijamas, entonces Applejack les dice a todas:

-¿No creen que Extreme actúa un poco raro.?- les decía Applejack.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto Twilight

-Es que en ocasiones es un poni serio, a veces suele vivir en sus pensamientos. Además que a veces es muy callado.- le contesto la poni.

-Yo creo que es tímido.- dijo Fluttershy con su típico tono tímido.

-No creo, tal vez es un poni reservado y pensativo. El no es de muchas palabras.- le dijo Twilight a Applejack.

-¿Qué es pensativo?,¿ Es un pastel?, ¿Es un cupcake?, ¿Es un…- esto decía Pinkie Pie pero Twilight le dice de una vez:

-Un poni pensativo es un poni que no es de muchas palabras, al contrario. Es un poni que siempre esta pensando en muchas cosas, además dicen que la mayoría de estos ponis son muy listos.- explicaba la unicornio lavanda para detener el montón de palabras de la poni fiestera.

-Tienes razón, yo pienso en muchas cosas, por ejemplo ahora estoy pensando en una nueva receta, también estoy pensando en todos los deliciosos cupcakes del mundo.- le decía Pinkie Pie alegre.

Pero todo lo interrumpe cuando escuchan tocar la puerta, era Extreme.

-Espero no haberme tardado tanto.- dijo el poni asesino seriamente.

-No te tardaste, llegaste justo a tiempo, te reto una carrera de aquí al cuarto de Twilight.- dijo Rainbow Dash preparada para volar, pero es interrumpida por Twilight quien la sostuvo con su magia.

-No Rainbow, nada de carreras.- le dijo Twilight con autoridad y molesta.

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo la pegaso cian.

-¿No recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez que volaste velozmente aquí dentro?- le dijo Spike también molesto.

-Lo siento- decía Rainbow Dash también molesta.- no es mi culpa que no sepa controlarme cuando recibo una invitación de los Wonderbolts para ir a una de sus carreras y me dieran pases gratis.- le decía Rainbow Dash.

-¿Te gusta los Wonderbolts.?- le pregunto Extreme

-¡Por supuesto!. Es el mejor equipo de vuelo que haya existido y mi lista de ´´100 cosas que hacer antes de morir´´ tengo escrito de unirme a los Wonderbolts.- le decía Rainbow Dash.

-¿Y alguna vez quisiste hablar con ellos para que te acepten en su equipo?.- esto hizo que Raninbow Dash se estremeciera.

-Es…este pues… si, claro que si, solo que no me hicieron caso, cada 2 minutos o mas otro poni los llamaba pero me ignoraban. Eso fue en la gran gala del galope del año pasado.- le contesto la pegaso con la mirada en el suelo un poco triste recordando como la ignoraban.

-No te preocupes, solo tienes que elegir el mejor momento para hablarles la próxima vez o también asegurate que estén solos para poder hablarles.- le consolo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.

De la nada aparece Pinkie Pie entre ellos.

-¿Pero que hacen aquí?. ¡Es hora de la pijamada!.- les animo la poni rosada.

Mas tarde todos se fueron a la habitación de Twilight, Pero todas estaban cansadas, y por mas extraño que parezca también lo estaba Pinkie Pie. Todas empezaron a contar historias de miedo, y la que empezó a contar historias era Rainbow Dash:

-Entonces, el potro fue a su habitación, pero entonces noto que alguien estaba ahí… ¿Les digo quien estaba en su cuarto?. Era… ¡EL CABALLO SIN CABEZA!.- después rápidamente se puso una sabana en la cabeza y afuera salió un rayo lo cual hizo la escena mas tétrica. (Tal como lo hizo Twilight en el episodio donde hacia una pijamada con Applejack y Rarity.)

Despues todas empezaron a gritar del miedo, incluso Twilight quien no creía en los fantasmas, afortunadamente Fluttershy estaba dormida para evitar un infarto.

-AAAAAH, Rainbow no vuelvas a contar historias ilógicas ¿Ok?.- le dijo una aterrada Twilight a la pegaso.

-Jajajaja, por favor es hora de las historias de miedo, además para ti todo es ilógico pero admítelo. Te dio miedo.- le dijo burlándose.

Extreme no le tenia miedo a las historias de terror, por lo que no mostro expresión alguna. Eso lo noto Rarity.

-Querido, ¿acaso no te dio miedo la historia de Rainbow.?- le dijo Rarity sorprendida.

-Claro que no, ese cuento ya es muy viejo y muy usado para darles miedo a los demás.- le dijo de forma fría.

Entonces Rainbow le desafia:

-Veamos ´´Señor Súper Valiente.´´ Cuéntanos una historia mas aterradora que la mía, si da miedo, hare todo lo que tu digas, si no da miedo harás todo lo que yo diga, ¿ok?.- lo desafío la pegaso.

-Bien.- entonces ambos te estrecharon los cascos.

-Yo les contare la leyenda urbana más aterradora del mundo. Se llama ´´Jeff The Killer.´´ Pero antes que nada, ocupo hablar a solas con Spike. –

Spike se extraño por eso pero decidió estar con Extreme, Extreme le pidió a Rarity un poco de maquillaje. Cuando le da su maquillaje, el bebe dragón y el poni asesino se fueron al baño para platicar, todas las mane 6 se preguntaban que estarían tramando, pero Twilight las alejo a todas con su magia ya que eso era falta de privacidad.

Mientras tanto con Extreme y Spike…

-¿Por qué quieres estar a solas conmigo?- le pregunto Spike.

-Veras, yo contare la historia ´´Jeff The Killer.´´ Pero ocupo tu ayuda, necesito que te maquilles con esto.- después le enseña pintura blanca, pintura roja y pintura negra y otras cosas.

-Extreme, para empezar soy macho.- le dijo Spike.

-Esto es un plan de una broma para las chicas. Esto mas bien es como disfrazarte en la noche de nightmare.-

Cuando Extreme dijo ´´broma´´. Decidió aceptar y escuchar de que trataba el plan con una mirada traviesa imaginando de qué trataría esa broma, si es tan secreta como le dice Extreme, debe ser muy buena.

10 minutos después…

Extreme salió del baño con una mirada sospechosa, todas le preguntaban que paso ahí:

-¿Que sucedió?- le pregunto curiosa Twilight.

-Decidi contarle la historia de una vez para ver que opinaba, además el me pidió que si me saliera porque va estar ocupado, de todas maneras ya le conté la historia a el y ahora a ustedes.-

Despues volvieron a la habitación de la unicornio morada y se sentaron en el suelo en círculos, Extreme pidió que apagaran las luces y pusieran una vela en el suelo ya que así contaba historias de terror. Extreme empezó con su ´´relato paranormal´´.

-Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un poni que vivía con sus padres y su hermano que se llamaba ´´Liu´´. Esta familia se mudo a un nuevo vecindario donde ocurrirían cosas aterradoras.- empezaba Extreme a contar su historia.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad de Manhettan iluminada por la luna, en una casa totalmente abandonada, habia 2 pegasos, uno era morado, con crin negra y ojos azul eléctrico con cutie mark de una ballesta. Y el otro pegaso era nada mas y nada menos que ´´Scar Face´´.

-Hermano, calmate, ese tipo no es mas que un simple poni terrenal, pero lo que me sorprende de el es su estilo de combate y su gran inteligencia, pero fuera de eso solo es un poni mas.- le decía el pegaso morado.

-¡No lo entiendes CroosBow.¡- le grito Scar Face.- Ese tipo no es lo que tu crees. No solamente a derrotado a ponis terrenales o pegasos, también a unicornios poderosos, incluso, un compañero que fue un unicornio que era de un nivel de magia superior a los demás que incluso controlaba la materia, murió triturado por este poni Extreme.- le decia a CroosBow con tal miedo que le temblaban las cicatrices de su cara.

Pero de la nada, una voz se escucha una voz y entre la oscuridad estaba la silueta de un poni terrenal pero no se distinguía muy bien:

-Tranquilo Scar Face, recuerda que yo fui su maestro, el problema es que el bastardo me traiciono, pero bueno, el punto es que yo tengo un plan.- le dijo el misterioso poni.

-¿Y cual es ese plan jefe?.- le pregunto CroosBow mientras se cortaba las venas y al mismo tiempo se comia una rata que estaba ahí a pesar de ser herbívoro, ese pegaso era un demente.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestros amigos. Extreme seguía contando su historia de terror, todas las mane 6 tenian cara de espanto, incluso Pinkie Pie tenia ganas de cagar por el miedo, Twilight y Applejack tenían un gran escalofrio en su espalda y cada 2 minutos volteaban hacia atrás, pero Rainbow Dash tenia la peor cara de espanto del mundo, incluso cambio su tono celeste a palido.

-Entonces, esa noche, la madre de Jeff se ldesperto al escuchar una quejas en el baño, después ella se da cuenta que su hijo se estaba quemando los parpados y se hacia una sonrisa de glasglow con un cuchillo…- Extreme estaba poniendo una sonrisa macabra para asustar a las chicas, los rostros de las ponis se estaba convirtiendo en horror absoluto, incluso la cara de Rainbow Dash, lo bueno era que Fluttershy dormía tranquilamente.

Extreme llego al clímax de la historia:

-Entonces Liu sintió que alguien lo vigilaba pero no hizo caso, después alguien le tapa la boca y ve a su hermano con un cuchillo y Jeff le susurra: ´´Go To Sleep.´´-

Termino la historia, pero de la nada, detrás de las demás se escucho que una voz decia ´´Go To Sleep.´´ Todas las chicas saltaron del miedo.

-¡ AAAH, JEFF THE KILLER ESTA AQUÍ.!- grito Rarity mientras se escondia, pero para sorpresa de todas, Extreme se rio burlándose y prendió la luz y por fin vieron quien hizo la macabra voz, era… ¡Spike!. Pero también vieron un cambio en el, tenia los parpados pintados de negro, su cara tenia pintura blanca y su boca y mejillas tenían pintura roja formando una sonrisa.

-JAJAJA, debieron ver sus caras.- les decia Spike y Extreme Punishment, tal vez Extreme era un poni muy serio, pero tenia un sentido del humor muy bueno.

18 minutos después…

Un tiempo después de un regaño a Spike, todas se fueron a dormir, pero Extreme no podía dormir, de echo, cuando se acosto en unas bolsas para dormir, le empezó a doler la cabeza, habia bebido mucho, si asi era el dolor, no se imaginaba para mañana. Pero cuando durmió ocurrió algo sorprendente.

Extreme se encontraba en un callejón en medio de la noche, el no entendía que hacia ahí.

-_Que extraño, hace unos minutos estaba en la biblioteca de Twilight y ahora estoy en este callejón, ahora lo entiendo, estoy en un sueño, pero este lugar me parece muy familiar.-_ penso para seguir caminando, al llegar al final del callejón, vio a una pegaso hembra y a un poni terrenal macho junto con un pequeño potro de 5 años.

-No puede ser… ¡MAMA, PAPA!- grito Extreme mientras galopaba hacia ellos.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Pesadillas

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Extreme Punishment se encontraba en un callejón en medio de la noche, iba caminando pero al final del callejón oscuro se encontró con algo que lo dejo con la sangra helada y en estado de shock.

(Coloquen esta música para el momento.)

Link: watch?v=S6F7OSk_Gfs

Se encontró a una pegaso hembra color amarillo, con crin color violeta y ojos color cafés y su cutie mark era un tornado azul.

Junto con la pegaso estaba un poni de tierra. Color azul celeste, con crin color roja, ojos esmeralda al igual que Extreme, y su cutie mark eran 3 pajaros. De colores rojo, azul y verde.

Extreme Punishment no tardo en identificar quienes eran, eran sus padres, su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, no sabia si sentirse triste o feliz. Era una guerra de emociones en su cerebro y en su corazón. Sus patas temblaban inconscientemente y empezaba a sudar frio. El sintió que tarde o temprano su corazón saldría de su pecho.

Extreme no perdió más tiempo; galopo hacia sus padres mientras les gritaba:

-¡PAPA!, ¡MAMA!. ¡AQUÍ ESTOY!.- les gritaba Extreme para llamar la atención de los ponis, pero se detuvo secamente al notar que ellos no estaban solos, también había un potro, no podía dar crédito.

Ese potro era Extreme, cuando tenia 5 años, la mirada de su "yo" del pasado era muy diferente, tenia una sonrisa y unos ojos esmeraldas brillantes como el sol, y en su corazón siempre había optimismo y felicidad.

Extreme decidió gritar de nuevo hasta estar a centímetros de ellos pero ninguno noto a Extreme, lo cual lo extraño tanto, pero lo que si pudo fue ver la conversación que había entre su "yo" del pasado con sus padres.

-¿Te gusto la película hijo?- le decía su papa al Extreme del pasado.

-¡Por supuesto papi, fue la mejor película de Daring Doo que hayamos visto! – le decia con emoción el Extreme, entonces el Extreme del presente al escuchar eso voltea hacia la izquierda y se encontró con un cine y a un lado estaba la cartelera,, entre las películas estaba: "Daring Doo. La Pelicula." Entonces Extreme recordó que cuando era pequeño vivía en Fillydelphia, lugar de nacimiento y había visto la película de Daring Doo.

-_Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando tuve 5 años fui a ver la película de Daring Doo.-_ penso Extreme al recordar ese momento de su infancia.

-Que bueno que te gusto hijo.- le dijo su mama mientras lo abrazaba.

(Detengan la música.)

Después, Extreme y su familia se van caminando tranquilamente, después el Extreme Punishment actual decide seguirlos, en un momento de curiosidad, quiso tocar a su papa pero en vez de tocarlo lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma.

Varios minutos después; ellos llegan a su casa, la antigua casa donde vivía Extreme Punishment lo cual le trajo recuerdos, entonces los padres de Extreme se detienen en el patio y le dicen al Extreme del pasado:

-Hijo, tu madre y yo queremos decirte algo.- le dijo su papa, pero el Extreme del presente se extraño, el recuerda perfectamente el dia que fue a ver la película de Daring Doo y también recuerda que cuando llegaron a casa, sus padres lo acompañaron adentro y nunca hablaron en el patio.

-_Que extraño. Cuando volvimos a casa esa misma noche nunca platicamos en el patio, de hecho nos metimos a mi casa y dormimos.- _pensó Extreme del presente totalmente extrañado.

-Esta bien Papi.- le dijo el Extreme del pasado.

El Extreme de la actualidad le dio curiosidad que era lo que querían hablar, pero Extreme le empieza a doler la cabeza.

-_Hay no, otra vez este dolor.- _penso Extreme malhumorado cerrando los ojos frotándose la cabeza para calmar el dolor.

Cuando Extreme abre los ojos, lo que vio lo dejo atónito, estaba su casa quemándose y el patio estaba seco, pero lo que le impacto fue que sus padres golpeaba cruelmente con unos tubos de acero mientras el Extreme del pasado estaba en bolita en el piso llorando.

-¡MAMI!, ¡PAPI! ¡¿PORQUE ME GOLPEAN?!- les gritaba con voz quebrada el Extreme del pasado llorando.

-¡ESTE ES TU CASTIGO POR QUE TU ERES UN GRAN COBARDE S MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritaba su mama mientras le golpeaba las costillas con su tubo de fierro.

-¡¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AUTONOMBRASTE "PUTA"?!- le grito el papa de Extreme a su esposa mientras le daba una patada a Extreme en la nariz.

-¡ME VALE UN CARAJO LO QUE HAGA DICHO! ¡YO SOY TU PUTA CARIÑO, TU ZORRA!- le gritaba la mama de Extreme a su esposo.

-¡SI ERES UNA PUTA COMO DICES ENTONCES COMEMELA MIENTRAS GOLPEO A ESTE PERRO DESGRACIADO!- gritaba su papa mientras le enseñaba su "cosa" a su esposa.

-Con gusto amo.- le dijo ella en un tono seductor que espanto al Extreme del presente mientras miraba con horror esas imágenes crueles.

Su madre empezó a hacer "eso" mientras que su esposo golpeaba cruelmente al Extreme del pasado mientras que el Extreme de la actualidad solo miraba perturbado la escena de la tortura, entonces pone su atención al acto de sus padres.

Su madre estaba agachada boca arriba mientras se "comia" el miembro de su esposo mientras ella se frotaba su parte intima con su casco derecho, pero la "cosa" de su esposo se convirtió en una víbora de cascabel. El Extreme Punishment del presente se impacto por eso, entonces vio como su madre era mordida por dentro de la garganta por la víbora de cascabel.

-C..cari..ño….a..yud..ame…- era lo que decia su madre a su papa mientras que su padre todavía seguía golpeando al Extreme del pasado que por cierto, ya estaba muerto.

-En un momento cuando extermine el cuerpo de este miserable a golpes.- le dijo restándole importancia al ver que su esposa se revolcaba en el suelo y lanzaba gritos ahogados y se convulsionaba.

Extreme del presente estaba llorando, no lo podía creer, su madre estaba muriendo por una miserable víbora delante de sus ojos y el por mas que intentaba no podía ayudarla, mientras que su padre no le importaba su estado y remataba al cuerpo de su "yo" del pasado.

Pero de la nada; en el suelo donde se encontraba su padre, salieron llamas de fuego ardientes como un volcán y quemaron a su padre delante de el, su padre empezó a revolcarse en el suelo.

-¡AAAAH, AUXILIO AUXILIO, ME QUEMOOOO AAAAH!- gritaba mientras lloraba y se revolcaba en el suelo. Entonces Extreme reacciona:

-_Tengo que agarrar agua.- _penso el mientras galopaba rápidamente hacia unas cubetas de agua que había ahí, cuando el era pequeño y vivía en su antigua casa, su madre dejaba cubetas de agua para cuando se bañasen o regaran las plantas. Agarro una cubeta de agua con sus patas delanteras y corrió con dos patas hacia su papa.

-¡RESISTE PAPA!- grito el mientras se dirigía a su papa, entonces lanzo agua. Al principio se calmo pero nota que el fuego se vuelve más fuerte y su padre da peores gritos que el anterior. Había arrojado gasolina.

-¡ES TU CULPA BASTARDO!- le grito su papa hacia Extreme del presente.

-_Que extraño, ahora si me pueden ver y escuchar__.- pensó Extreme._

Entonces su papa y su mama se levantan en el suelo y corren peligrosamente hacia Extreme y se lo comían pedazo por pedazo. Extreme gritaba por el dolor, el semblante serio y frio que tenía se convirtió en miedo y dolor; sus padres estaban repitiendo:

"Es tu culpa bastardo"

El suelo se abre y Extreme se cae a un suelo rocoso, al ver el suelo donde cayo habían muchos cráneos y de ellos salían esqueletos de ponis.

-¡A EL!- grito uno de los esqueletos con voz de una persona endemoniada.

-¡NOOO!- gritaba Extreme al ser agarrado por todos los esqueletos y lo iban a ahogar entre los craneos, entonces cuando solo quedaba su cabeza para ser cubierta voltio hacia arriba y vio algo. Vio a la Princesa Celestia con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-Ojala te pudras en el infierno.- le dijo la princesa sin quitar su sonrisa.

Extreme pensó que iba ser su fin, pero de la nada escucha una voz:

-….Extreme… Extreme ¿estas bien?- dijo la voz, era una voz femenina que el conocía.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- se pregunto mientras esperaba siendo ahogado por los esqueletos.

-…Extreme despierta…- le dijo otra vez la voz. Entonces Extreme cierra con fuerza los ojos, de repente ya no siente entre esos esqueletos, al contrario, sentía como si estuviera acostado.

Al abrir los ojos se despierta y nota que Twilight estaba a un lado de el mientras le ponía un pañuelo mojado en su frente, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en la biblioteca. Todo fue una pesadilla.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Un mensaje a través de una canción

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Extreme se habia despertado de la peor pesadilla que alguna vez haya tenido, el echo de recordar que sus padres sufrieron frente a sus ojos fue algo que causo traumas, tanto emocional como físico pero bueno, eso es otra historia…que se descubrirá con el tiempo.

-Extreme, gracias a Dios te despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Twilight mientras le ponía un pañuelo húmedo en su frente.

-Bien Twilight, gracias. Por cierto, ¿Por qué me pones este pañuelo?-

-Cuando me levante, estabas sudando demasiado y estabas muy caliente. Mira el termómetro- entonces Twilght le enseño a Extreme un termómetro que se lo había metido en la boca de este para saber su temperatura, el resultado fue 39 grados.

-Pero que extraño, si ahora estoy normal, mira tócame la frente.- acto seguido, Twilight le toca la frente y era verdad, estaba a temperatura normal.

-Bueno, es un milagro que no te hubiera pasado nada.-

-Muchas gracias Twilight, no se como agradecerte. Por cierto, ¿y las demás?- le pregunto Extreme al notar que las chicas no estaban ahí, siendo que la noche anterior todas estaban dormidas en bolsas de dormir.

-Pues, Applejack se tuvo que levantar a las 6:30 am para ir a cosechar sus manzanas. Rainbow Dash al igual que Applejack se tuvo que ir para despegar las nubes, Pinkie Pie porque tiene que abrir el Sugar Cube Corner, y Fluttershy y Rarity se fueron a ver la inmigración de mariposas.- le explico ella.

-¿Y Spike, donde esta?- le pregunto.

-Esta organizando la biblioteca.-

Entonces Extreme le pide a Twilight:

-Em, Twilight, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me puedo dar una ducha?- le pidió algo apenado.

-Por supuesto, si eres bienvenido… además que ocupas una jeje.- le dijo ella dando una ligera risa.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto.

-Pues, no te ofendas pero estabas sudando tanto que ya apestas jajaja- le dijo ella en tono de broma.

-Auch, que cruel.- le contesto el de forma también burlona y también tratando de contener la risa.

Un rato después, Extreme decidió agarrar una toalla que twilight le ofreció para secarse (NO ME DIGAS), cuando Extreme se estaba bañándose empezó a reflexionar sobre la pesadilla que tuvo.

-_Esto fue, una de las pesadillas más horribles que he tenido en toda mi jodida vida de asesino de asesinos.- _pensaba nuestro querido amigo asesino de asesinos XD.

Extreme se empezaba a relajar, el calor que le proporcionaba el agua de la ducha empezaba a quitar la sensación de el miedo y la presión que cargaba en su espalda, entonces agarra el shampoo que estaba en una botella color rosa, antes que Extreme se lo aplicara, lo observo detenidamente y luego penso:

-_Este Shampoo era el que usaba mi madre.-_

Mientras tanto, en un callejon de la ciudad de Manhettan, estaba Scar Face y su hermano menor, Crossbow, el primero venia con un sombrero y una gabardina estilo detective para que nadie viera su cara. El segundo llevaba una ballesta.

-¿Dónde estará ese tipo?, ya debería estar aquí. Ademas el jefe dijo que llegaría a las 9:00 am, pero son las 9:47 am. - se quejo Crossbow.

-Ten paciencia hermano, recuerda que el jefe advirtió que este poni suele se muy impuntual.-

-Lo se, pero desde que nos despertamos, he tenido de ganas de unas chelas para luego embriagarme.- le decía Crossbow con una cara de idiota.

Entonces notan que un poni terrenal de gran musculatura, llegaba al callejón, este tipo también tenia un piercing en el labio, además el tenia un estuche de una guitarra.

-¡Hasta que llegas!, el jefe quiere que hagas una misión.- le dijo Scar Face dándole instrucciones

Extreme se habia salido de bañar, en realidad no tenia com dias son bañarse, de echo la ultima vez que se tomo una ducha fue hace 2 MESES. Extreme volvió al cuarto de Twilight y se seco, entonces mientras bajaba pudo escuchar una conversación de Twilight y Spike:

-¿Cómo es que puedas confiar en este tipo?- le decia Spike.

-Spike, ayer te llevabas bien con Extreme y ahora dices que no hay que confiar en el, ¿Por qué lo dices?- le reclamo.

-Yo nunca confié en el, yo solo actuaba para ver como era el, y su actitud es muy extraña.-

-Tienes que tener respeto por la actitud de los demás ponis-

Pero Extreme, mientras los espiaba y prestaba atención la charla el tenia otro pensamiento:

_-Este dragón esta sospechando de mí, ellas ni el tienen que saber lo que soy en realidad, lo mejor será bajar y actuar como si nada.-_pensaba Extreme con una mirada fría, su verdadera mirada.

Acto seguido, Extreme bajo de las escaleras.

-Buenos días Twilight, buenos días Spike.-

-Buenos días Extreme, de pura casualidad, ¿escuchaste algo que estábamos hablando Spike y yo?- le pregunto preocupada.

-No Twilight.- le contesto simplemente.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres ir al Sugar Cube Corner a desayunar?- le invito ella.

-Si claro, por supuesto.-

Ambos se fueron directo al Sugar Cube Corner, entonces mientras caminaban, Twilight se fijo en las cicatrices de Extreme.

(Para los que se les haya olvidado, Extreme tiene cicatrices.)

Twilight noto que tenía 6 cicatrices en su lomo, 4 cicatrices en cada pata y tenia 2 en la cara, una en la mejilla y otra que casi le atraviesa el ojo.

-Extreme, bueno no es que me incumbe pero, ¿Por qué tienes esas cicatrices?-

Extreme le contesta,

-Bueno, cuando yo era pequeño, mis padres y yo estábamos en un puente en una noche de tormenta, pero un rayo se fue directamente al puente debido que una parte del puente era de acero y atrajo el rayo, todos caímos y me provoco las cicatrices, gracias a Dios no nos paso nada ya que el puente no estaba sostenido a mucha altura, pero vaya golpe que tuvimos.- le dijo.

Para entonces ya se encontraban en la pastelería de los Señores Cake, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien, entre los arbustos un poni los vigilaba y tenia un audífono en la oreja y un pequeño micrófono en la boca.

-El poni se encuentra en una pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Corner, repito: el poni se encuentra en una pastelería llamada Sugar Cube Corner.- decía al micrófono, al parecer se estaba comunicando con alguien.

-_Bien, entra a esa pastelería y vigila lo que haga Extreme pero de manera normal y tal como lo ordeno el jefe, hazle un mensaje como aviso de que va a morir pero que no lo capte_.- se escuchaba la voz de Scar Face en ese audífono dándole instrucciones.

-Pan comido, además con mi guitarra se como darle ese mensaje.- decia con una mirada maléfica.

Volviendo con Extreme y Twilight, ellos pidieron sus desayunos y eligieron una mesa, pero el silencio reinaba de una forma incomoda, ellos no tenían ningún tema para conversar, Twilight comía lentamente y a veces mirando a sus lados.

-¿Sabias que antes no daban desayunos aquí, era solamente una pastelería?- le dijo Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

-¿En serio?- le pregunto Extreme siguiéndole la corriente.

-Sip, decidieron hacer desayunos hace tiempo cuando a veces mucha gente hacia pequeñas celebraciones aquí y empezaron a servir desayunos ellos mismos y eso llamo la atención de los Cake y desde ese momento hacen desayunos.- le explico ella.

-Por cierto, ¿y Pinkie Pie?- pregunto notando la ausencia de Pinkie Pie.

-Oh, olvide decírtelo, cuando abrió este lugar fue a acompañar a Fluttershy y Rarity a la emigración de mariposas.-

Pero entonces, llega a la tienda un poni terrenal con gran musculatura con un estuche de una guitarra, el poni era color mostaza, su melena y cola era gris, tenia ojos color mostaza y su cutie mark era 2 guitarras de fuego cruzadas. Además parecía tener unos 42 años de edad.

Extreme y Twilight lo vieron pero decidieron volver a comer, pero Extreme volvió a verlo al notar que ese poni lo estaba mirando fijamente, Extreme se empezó a ponerse incomodo al notar su mirada y un pensamiento se cruzo en su mente:

-_¿Acaso será uno de los hombres de Scar Face?- _se pregunto para si mismo.

Entonces noto que el poni se sentó en una mesa enfrente de la suya sin dejar de mirarlo, Extreme no perdía la guardia y prestaba atención al poni, el poni agarro su estuche y Extreme pensaba que sacaría un arma, pero lo único que saco fue una guitarra color café.

-_Debo ser menos paranoico.-_ pensó Extreme al notar que se habia preocupado por nada, pero algo lo saco de su tren de pensamientos, noto que el poni empezó a tocar su guitarra haciéndola sonar lo cual también le volvió a llamar la atención a Twilight.

El poni empezó a cantar con su guitarra:

(Es esta canción para que la puedan escuchar mientras leen la letra.)

Link: watch?v=T0yv0NWI7yU

_I can hear what your thinking_  
_all your doubts and fears_  
_and if u look in my eyes in time you'll find the reason I'm here_  
_and in time all things shall pass away_  
_in time you may come back some day_  
_to live once more_  
_or die once more_  
_but in time your time will be no more_

_you know your days are numbered_  
_count them one by one_  
_like notches in the handle of an outlaws gun_  
_you can out run the devil if you try_  
_but you'll never outrun the hands of time_  
_and in time there´ll surely come a day_  
_and in time all things shall pass away_  
_and in time you'll come back, some say_  
_to live once more_  
_or die once more_  
_but in time your time will be no more _

_i can hear what your thinking_

(La canción se llama In Time, de Mark Collie.)

El poni al terminar la canción, el poni guarda su guitarra mientras que Extreme y Twilight se preguntaban porque habría cantado. El poni se pone su estuche sobre su lomo y se dirige a Extreme y le pregunta:

-¿Te gusto la canción?- le pregunto el poni guitarrista.

-Em… si señor… ¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto Extreme, el poni no respodio pero hizo una seña de mirar su estuche, y en su estuche estaba marcado su nombre, su nombre era: Fire Strings.

Despues el poni se fue. Twilight le dice a Extreme:

-Eso fue extraño, ¿no lo crees?- le dijo ella.

-Si…bastante extraño.- le dijo mientras miraba con una mirada fría hacia la puerta donde se habia ido. –_La canción era muy extraña, por alguna razón sentí que quería decirme algo.- _pensó Extreme.

Mientras tanto, en el palacio de la princesa celestia, la princesa se encontraba en una oficina, se encontraba múltiples libros donde había cosas como la historia de Equestria u también de magia, ahí se encontraba junto a ella, Shining Armor. Ella estaba sentada en un escritorio revisando papeles y unos mensajes que eran de ponis de otras ciudades, Shining Armor también estaba revisando papeles.

-¿Alguna pista del asesino?- le pregunto la Princesa Celestia.

-Desafortunadamente no su majestad.- le contesto mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado.

-¿Cómo se supone que escapa fácilmente sin ser visto por los demás?- se preguntaba la princesa que al igual que Shining Armor, dejaba los papeles a un lado.

- Lo único que tenemos es que en las noches, si se trata de un lugar publico, el poni se pone una capucha y tiene armas muy extrañas. También dicen que usa unas especies de espadas pero mas delgadas que las nuestras y unas especies de estrellas que las lanza. Lo peor de todo es que incluso es capaz de matar a 200 unicornios poderosos en tan solo 8 minutos según unos testigos, y eso que es un poni de tierra. - le decía Shining Armor.

-Pues sea como sea, este tipo de asesino es nuevo, nunca habíamos enfrentado algo asi.- le dijo la princesa.

-Hablando de "nuevo", anoche conocí a un nuevo poni que se hizo amigo de mi hermana Twilight y sus amigas.- le dijo Shining pero de una manera molesta.

-¿En serio?, ¿Y como es ese poni?-

-Pues te lo describiré. Es un poni terrenal de casi del tamaño de Twilight, el es de color azul marino con varias cicatrices en su cuerpo, tiene ojos color verde y su crin es negra con blanco y su cutie mark son 2 peones blancos y negros y una torre roja.-

le decía Shining Armor. Pero el noto que la princesa tenia como una mirada en el suelo muy seria.

-¿Princesa, se encuentra bien?- le pregunto.

-Em, si estoy bien, solo recordé algo. Sabes, voy a invitar al poni que tu dices para conocerlo mejor.- le dijo ella.

-Pero su majestad, ese poni es muy extraño, tengo sospechas de el. –

- Capitan Armor, no puede juzgar a los demás solo porque actúan o se ven extraños, además será mejor que usted lo conozca también.-

Shining Armor medito eso por un momento y dijo:

-De acuerdo- fue todo lo que dijo mientras se iba de la oficina, pero mientras caminaba el tuvo un pensamiento:

-_Pero si lo encuentro haciéndole algo a mi hermana o ha otros ponis, me conocerá bien.-_

Volviendo con Extreme y Twilight, estaban en el parque sentados en una banca mientras que Twilight leía un libro de magia y Extreme solo veía a su alrededor y a unos potros jugando. Entonces Extreme le da curiosidad lo que estaba leyendo Twilight.

-¿Qué lees Twilight?-

-Estoy leyendo un libro de magia de los 4 elementos. Agua…- le decía ella hasta que fue interrumpida por Extreme.

-Tierra, Fuego y Aire, ¿no es asi?- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Twilight se quedo sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que un poni terrenal sepa algo de magia?. Usualmente cuando hablaba de magia a sus amigas no le entendían ni siquiera una letra o la dejaban hablando sola. Pero eso no solo era en Ponyville, también en Canterlot.

-C…¿Cómo supiste eso?- le pregunto sorpendida.

-Cuando era pequeño, un primo mío era un un unicornio y era mago, entonces desde pequeño a pesar de ser un poni terrenal yo estudiaba la magia, tanto como sus contenidos y sus debilidades.-

-Bueno, es que siempre cuando le hablo de magia a otro poni siempre me dejan o me tratan de "cerebrito", o también "cabeza de huevo". Y me sorprende que un poni terrenal sepa de magia, sin ofender.- le dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

-No me ofende, al contrario me alaga, ya que aparentemente soy el único poni terrenal que estudio magia durante su vida.-

-¿Y como es que la haces sin cuerno?- le pregunto muy curiosa.

- Bueno, te seré sincero, no la hago, solamente la estudie pero no puedo sin un cuerno obviamente.-

Entonces Extreme escucha que algo muy veloz se acerca a el, se escuchaba como una ráfaga por lo que Extreme voltea y se da cuenta que Rainbow Dash volaba hacia el y el pone sus cascos delanteros sobre ella antes que impactara sobre el y Twilight y la detiene en seco. Twilight deja de leer cuando nota a Rinbow Dash.

-Rainbow Dash, deberías tener mas cuidado cuando vueles, puedes chocar con algo o alguien.- le decía Extreme seriamente que por alguna razón intimido a Rainbow Dash.

-L… lo siento, estaba practicando practicando para unirme a los Wonderbolts.- le decia recuperándose del temor.

- ¡Pues para la próxima entrena en un lugar mas alejado y sin mucha gente!.- le reclamaba Twilight.

-Por cierto Extreme, ¿Cómo fue que me detuviste?. Porque nadie me puede detener cuando me salgo de control y siempre termino aplastando a alguien.- le decia RD buscando una explicación de eso.

-Es verdad Extreme, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- le pregunto también Twilight.

-Facil.- dijo Extreme con una pequeña sonrisa.- Tienes que mantenerte pendiente del entorno sin importar donde estés, además puedes detener a Rainbow Dash sujetándole los hombros firmemente antes que te golpee.- les explicaba.

Twilight y Rainbow Dash se quedaron sorprendidas al saber que alguien podía detener las caídas de Rainbow Dash, además como decía Shining Armor, es un poni extraño. Pero el momento fue interrumpido cuando notan a Spike corriendo hacia ellos.

-Twilight, te estuve buscando por todos lados.-

-¿Qué ocurre Spike?-

- Recibi una carta de la Princesa Celestia.-

Entonces Twilight tomo con su magia la carta. A continuación, lo que estaba escrito la carta:

_Querida Twilight Sparkle, te envio esta carta para otra invitación a mi palacio debido que tu hermano Shining Armor, me hablo de un amigo tuyo que estoy interesada en conocerlo. Tambien mi hermana, la Princesa Luna esta interesada en conocerlo, las invitamos a ti y a tu amigo a venir esta noche a las 8:00 p.m_

_ATTE_

_Princesa Celestia._

Cuando termino de leer la carta se emoción, aunque ya lleva como 2 dias que ella la invita al castillo, ella siempre se emociona. Rainbow Dash, Spike y Extreme Punishment notan la emoción de Twilight por lo que RD le pregunta:

-¿Qué decía la carta?-

-¡La Princesa nos invito a Extreme y a mi para ir al palacio esta noche!- le respondió emocionada.

Extreme entonces penso:

-_Parece que es mi oportunidad de buscar la información que necesito, no puedo matarla por ahora debido a que podría levantar sospechas. Además con el capitán Shining Armor ahí tampoco podría matarla. Pero también, calculando mi estado de armas, he estudiado sus debilidades pues también podría matarla, pero si la mato levantare sospechas. Debo analizar la situación.-_

Entonces Twilight le dice a Extreme:

-¿Estas emocionado por la visita?- le pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Em, si Twilight, solo que no estoy seguro si pueda ir, pero no te preocupes, veré si puedo ir.-

Entonces Extreme ya se despide de Twilight, RD y Spike, pero Spike no se despide por su desconfianza en el. Entonces Extreme llega a su casa, pero el no se da cuenta que el guitarrista llamado Fire Strings, lo estaba vigilando desde la azotea de otra casa, entonces Fire Strings se comunica con Scar Face:

-Scar Face, he estado siguiendo al poni y su amiga, resulta que la Princesa Celestia los invito al castillo, ya que ella quiere conocer al poni.- se comunicaba en su audífono.

-_Bien, pero el jefe tiene cambio de planes, quiere que lo mates ahora mismo.- _le respondió Scar Face.

-¿Ahora?- le pregunto el guitarrista.

-_Bueno, no precisamente ahora, el jefe me acaba de decir que mejor en 2 horas, solo tienes que espiarlo, y después lo matas.- _

-Entendido. Cambio y fuera.- corto la comunicación Fire Strings.

Mientras tanto con Scar Face, el y su hermano se encontraban en una oficina, al parecer era también un edificio abandonado. Crossbow estaba limpiando su ballesta mientras que Scar Face se dirigía al escritorio, donde se encontraba el misterioso poni que les habia dicho el plan, el poni estaba sentado con la silla volteada hacia atrás mirando por la ventana, evitando ver al poni. Scar Face empieza a hablar:

-Jefe, ¿Qué pasara si el plan fracasa?- le pregunto Scar Face.

-Entonces usaremos el Plan A.- le contesto el misterioso poni son voltear.

-¿¡Que!? ¿El Plan A?. Pero jefe, eso es algo arriesgado, además tengo miedo.- le dice Scar Face.

-¿Tienes miedo?. Sabes perfectamente lo que hare si me desobedeces una orden.- le dijo con una voz fría. Lo que causo temor en Scar Face y simplemente dejo de hablar y salió de la habitación.

Una hora después de que Extreme regresa a su casa, el estuvo pensando en la decisión si iria al castillo. Después de tanto pensar, tuvo su respuesta:

-_De acuerdo, acepto la invitación_.-

CONTINUARA…


	8. Ayudando a las Cutie Marks Crusaders

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

-_Ese poni que me menciono Shining Armor, me suena tan familiar. Como si lo hubiera visto antes. ¿Acaso será…. No, no creo que sea e__l.- _Eso es lo que pensaba la Princesa Celestia en su trono.

_-__Pero su parecido es grande, pero yo lo vi morir frente a mis ojos. Esto es confuso, debe una mera coincidencia__.-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz femenina:

-Su majestad, aquí le entrego las noticias de hoy.- le dijo una unicornio color blanca, con crin castaño, ojos azules y su cutie mark era una pluma y una hoja mientras le daba unos papeles con su magia.

-Gracias Gold Letter, puedes retirarte.- le dijo ella para que la unicornio se marchase.

La princesa estuvo revisando las noticias, algunas eran de agradecimiento, otras eran por ayuda en otros reinos, pero una decía lo siguiente:

-"_La Isla San Venganza, sufre perdida de cultivos mas ponis desaparecidos".-_entonces la princesa empezó a leer la noticia.

"_La Isla San Venganza esta sufriendo perdidas de su cultivo y de su ganado. Además esta aumentando la cantidad de niños desaparecidos, el mes pasado mas de 8 granjas tuvieron sus cultivos quemados y sus ganados están muertos. El sol se ha estado calentando a tal grado que esta evaporando todo el agua de los ríos lo cual desgraciadamente se esta empezando el canibalismo entre los ponis a pesar que son herbívoros. Hace unos momentos, unos dragones empezaron a atacar y robar los cultivos de los ponis__… "_

La princesa no siguió leyendo más y quemo la carta con su magia sin que nadie se diera cuenta por lo que siguió leyendo las demás noticias.

Mientras tanto con Extreme, el estaba en su casa tomando una botella de vodka mientras estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, entonces cerró los ojos por un momento:

_-Me pregunto cuando tendré que terminar esta carga en mi espalda. Siento como mi niñez ha sido destruida con tan solo presenciar ese momento. A veces siento como mi alma siente el pesar de otra gente inocente sufriendo, sus corazones y mentes perturbadas.-_

Entonces el se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta:

-_Sera mejor que busque empleo, no puedo mantenerme sin un trabajo, he escuchado que en la granja Sweet Apple Acres se necesita un nuevo poni. No será necesario preguntarle a Twilight donde se encuentra, anoche durante la pijamada, ha Applejack le puse un chip de GPS del tamaño de una mosca en su cabeza sin que ella se diera cuenta. Además a sus amigas también les puse un chip de GPS.- _

Extreme salió de su casa y empezó a caminar por ponyville revisando su localizador de GPS para rastrear la granja donde vivía la granja de Applejack. Al llegar, vio que en la granja había un semental color rojo, con crin naranja fuerte. Que tenía un arnés y su cutie mark era un corazón de manzana. Este poni llevaba una carreta repleta de manzanas, al parecer las estaba transportando a un lugar.

Cuando Extreme lo vio el pensó: -_Debe ser el hermano mayor de Applejack, le preguntare si puedo trabajar en su granja._

Entonces Extreme se dirige hacia el y cambia su mirada fría de siempre a la cara calmada que tenia cuando estuvo con Twilight y sus amigas.

-Buenos días, disculpe ¿es cierto que se necesita otro poni para ayudarlos?.- le pregunta Extreme.

Entonces el poni le contesta:

-Eyup, por supuesto que si. – le contesto el poni rojo.

-Bueno, es que pensaba que si podría trabajar para ustedes.-

-Eyup, puedes hacerlo si quieres. Pero necesitaras hablar con mi hermana para que te acepte. Ella esta en el granero. - le dijo el poni rojo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- le dijo Extreme mientras se dirigía hacia el granero.

Extreme se dirigió al granero mientras miraba un montón de paja colocada en un carreta, después se encuentra a Applejack recolectando pajas. Applejack nota su presencia:

-Hola Extreme. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo ella.

-Hola Applejack, veras, estoy buscando trabajo. Y quería trabajar en tu granja y tu hermano me dijo que necesito hablar contigo para que puedas aceptarme.-

-Jajajaja, de hecho no necesitas mi aprobación. Solamente debes preguntar que si puedes trabajar aquí, eso es todo.- le dijo la poni granjera.

-Entonces ¿Por qué tu hermano me dijo que hablara contigo?-

-Lo que pasa es que a veces se vuelve muy sobreprotector, pero bueno, vayamos afuera y veamos que tan fuertes son esos cascos.- le dijo ella mientras se iba afuera y Extreme la sigue.

* * *

El poni misterioso, junto con Crossbow estaban en la oficina, pero el poni misterioso seguía volteando hacia la ventana con la silla girada, mientras que Crossbow le preguntaba:

-Jefe, ¿Cuál es "El Plan A"?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora que te lo cuente, pero no tengo mucho tiempo ya que en 2 minutos tenemos que reunirnos con los demás. Veras, el "Plan A" tiene en la mira a toda Equestria.- le empezó a explicar.

-¿Por qué Equestria?- Le pregunto Crossbow.

-Veras, en las ultimas décadas Equestria a sido sumergida por el caos y la maldad aunque son muy escasos los que lo notan. Dime Crossbow, ¿Si recuerdas el castigo que les hacia a ti y a tu hermano cuando los entrenaba?- le pregunto el poni misterioso.

-Si jefe. ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto aun mas intrigado.

-Yo les he enseñado que a los criminales se les debe castigar con el miedo de ellos, o también compartiendo nuestros miedos. Así que imagínate lo que pasara en Equestria.-

-Un momento jefe, ¿ósea que toda Equestria…- pero el jefe lo interrumpe.

-Así es Crossbow, por eso tu hermano tiene miedo.- Después de eso, Crossbow simplemente mirada perplejo.

Después el poni misterioso se levanta de la silla y rápidamente se coloca una capucha negra en que cubría todo su cuerpo y gran parte de su cabeza. Después agarra unos pergaminos y plumas y abre la puerta para marcharse. Pero antes voltea hacia Crossbow:

-¿Qué esperas? ¿A que sea navidad?- le dijo el poni misterioso con un tono enojado. Después Crossbow agarra su ballesta y se va con el misterioso poni.

* * *

Volviendo con Extreme y Applejack, Applejack le empezaba a explicar el trabajo que haría Extreme:

-Muy bien, es sencillo. Lo que tienes que hacer es agarrar 4 cubetas, colocarlas alrededor de cada árbol. Después con tus dos patas traseras te flexionas hasta donde puedas, y pateas con toda tu fuerza a cada árbol. Cuando las manzanas caigan, apartas las 4 cubetas y agarras otras cuatro y haces lo mismo. Cuando queden 20 cubetas las colocas en esa caja y mi hermano las llevara al granero.- le explico Applejack.

-Muy bien, parece fácil.- le dijo Extreme.

Despues Applejack se larga de ahí y Extreme coloca la cubetas alrededor del árbol, cuando termina eso Extreme empieza a suspirar profundamente, cierra los ojos y patea con todas sus fuerzas al árbol. Extreme se voltea para ver cuantas manzanas cayeron, la cantidad era tan grande que incluso cayeron 17 manzanas mas. Una cantidad que no habían superado ni siquiera Big Macintosh. Estubo repitiendo esto aproximadamente en otros 5 arboles.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue genial!- se escucho una vocecilla por detrás.

Extreme volteo hacia atrás, entonces vio a una potra terrenal color amarilla, con ojos color naranja fuerte y su crin era pelirrojo. Además tenía un gran moño, lo que más resaltaba en ella era su fl+anco sin una cutie mark. Ella también tenia un saco enorme.

-¡Eso estuvo increíble señor! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto la potrilla.

-Fue fácil, solo me concentre lo mas que pude, libere la fuerza y ya. Eso es todo.-

-¡Fue sorprendente, ni siquiera mi hermana mayor o mi hermano hubieran sacado esa gran cantidad!-

¿Cómo te llamas niña?- le pregunto Extreme, con un tono amistoso. Obviamente ocultando su verdadero "yo".

-Me llamo Appleboom, soy la hermana menor de Applejack y Big Macintosh. Además también soy líder de las Cutie Mark Crusaders.-

-¿Que son las "Cutie Mark Crusader"?-

-Es un club secreto que mis amigas Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo creamos para tratar de encontrar nuestras Cutie Marks. Hemos hecho tantas cosas para conseguir nuestra Cutie Mark, pero desgraciadamente todos los intentos han fallado.- dijo esto ultimo con la mirada en el suelo triste.

-No te preocupes Applebloom, a todos nos llega algún tiempo. Por cierto, ¿para que son todas esas herramientas?- dijo apuntando el saco de herramientas.

-Bueno, mi grupo y yo vamos a hacer una mesa de madera en el bosque Everfree para saber si ser carpinteras podría ser nuestra Cutie Mark. Pero me estoy escondiendo de Applejack ya que dice que lo mejor será no practicarla ahí. Por favor si ves a mi hermana no se lo digas.- le decía Applebloom en forma de suplica.

Entonces Extreme hace una mirada seria mirando a la nada lo cual le extraño a Applebloom. Al cabo después de 10 segundos Extreme dice:

-Creo que ya se entero.-

-¿Por qué lo dices?. Si ella no esta aquí.- le decía volteando a los lados confundida.

-Es porque ella esta arriba del árbol de atrás.- le dijo el volteando hacia atrás y apuntando la cima de un árbol.

-Ya sal de ahí Applejack, ya se que te estas escondiendo.- dijo Extreme.

Entonces de la cima del árbol sale Applejack con una mirada sorprendida mientras se acomodaba su sombrero. También Applebloom estaba sorprendida por la certeza de Extreme, pero al mismo tiempo sintió miedo ya que Applejack escucho toda la conversación.

-¿Cómo fue que me notaste? Ni siquiera hice ruido.- le pregunto asombrada.

-Fue muy sencillo. Sin que te dieras cuenta hiciste ruido.- le dijo Extreme con una sonrisa.

-Pero no moví ni un musculo.-

-Pero estuviste haciendo un ruido que todos hacemos. Respirar, al respirar haces ruido. Te pude localizar gracias al silencio que hubo cuando deje de hablarle a Applebloom.- le explico Extreme.

-¿Pero como supiste que era yo?-

-Porque yo he visto que a lo lejos esta tu hermano. Además, ¿Quién mas estaría aquí? No puede ser Rainbow Dash porque ya hubiera escuchado su ráfaga.- le explico el. –Además, siempre supe que estabas aquí desde que patee el primer árbol.-

Entonces Applejack le dice:

-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que quería asegurarme que Applebloom no se fuera al Bosque Everfree.- le dijo ella apenada.

-¡Pero ahora se que ella quería hacerme la tonta pensando que solo al estar "lejos" ya podría fugarse!- le dijo con una mirada acusadora a Applebloom.

-L…lo siento hermana. Es que no entiendo porque no me dejas ir al bosque Everfree.- le dijo la pequeña Applebloom.

-Sabes perfectamente la razón. Y la última vez que fuiste con las CMC casi te convertía en piedra esa cosa que parecía una gallina. - le dijo ella y quería decir otra cosa pero es interrumpida por Extreme:

-Si quieres puedo acompañarla al bosque con sus amigas por si cualquier cosa pasa. Además yo conozco algunas especies y sus puntos débiles.- le dijo Extreme a Applejack.

-No Extreme, no te quiero molestar por eso.- le dijo Applejack.

-No te preocupes, yo me asegurare que no les pase nada. Lo prometo.- le dijo Extreme.

Después Applejack voltea y se queda mirando las cubetas con manzanas que Extreme había recolectado. Después cierra los ojos y suspira, para luego decirle a Extreme:

-De acuerdo. Puedes acompañarlas, pero por favor cuídalas bien.- le decia Applejack.

Después Extreme y Applebloom se van de la granja para luego dirigirse a las afueras del bosque Everfree. Durante el camino Extreme noto que el saco de Applebloom le parecía muy pesado, por lo que lo agarro con su boca y lo llevo cargando, siendo el mas fuerte. Applebloom estaba tan emocionada como todos los días, ya que ella tenía fe que pronto tendría su Cutie Mark.

El recorrido término cuando Extreme y Applebloom se fueron a las afueras de Ponyville, estaban en un lugar con pasto y a lo lejos se veía la entrada de El Bosque Everfree. También se podían ver 2 pequeñas potrancas.

La primera era unicornio color blanca, con crin rosa claro y purpura pálido con ojos verdes. Además tenia un peinado my elegante, además también no tiene Cutie Mark.

La segunda era una pequeña Pegaso color naranja, con ojos morados y crin magneta y tenia un peinado un poco rebelde. Al igual que la unicornio, no tenía Cutie Mark.

Cuando llegaron Extreme y Applebloom, esta galopa y saluda a las primeras potrancas:

-¡Hola chicas! Perdón por tardarme, tuve una pequeña discusión con mi hermana.-

Entonces las 2 potrancas notan a Extreme.

-Applebloom, ¿Quién es tu amigo?- le pregunto la potranca unicornio.

-Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, les presento a Extreme Punishment.- les presento Applebloom.

-Hola niñas, es un gusto estar con ustedes.- les dijo Extreme de forma amable. De inmediato Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle notan la cutie mark de Extreme, por lo que ellas le preguntan.

-Señor Extreme, ¿Qué significa tu cutie mark?- le pregunto Sweetie Belle

-Es cierto Extreme, se ve cool tu cutie mark. Aunque yo no juego ajedrez, se ve interesante. - le dijo Scootaloo. Entonces Extreme piensa:

_-Mierda. ¿Qué les digo? No puedo decirles como obtuve mi Cutie Mark, no quiero dejarlas con la palabra en la boca pero tampoco quiero parecer egoísta.- _pensó el poni azul, pero después tuvo una idea.

(Para los que no lo recuerden, la Cutie Mark de Extreme es un peon blanco, un peon negro y una reina roja.)

-Bueno niñas, la razón por la que tengo estas figuras de ajedrez, simboliza mi mente, fuerza y liderazgo. En el ajedrez no solo se trata de vencer al oponente, tienes que pensar en que ataque haría tu oponente.- les explico Extreme.

-¡Wow!- fue todo lo que dijeron las Cutie Marks Crusaders.

-Bueno, díganme donde vamos a practicar carpintería. Ademas también les puedo ayudar.- les dijo Extreme.

-Pues planeamos practicarla dentro del bosque Everfree.- le dijo Scootaloo.

-Un momento, ¿en realidad planeaban hacerla dentro del bosque?- les pregunto Extreme asombrado.

-Por supuesto, no es la primera vez que lo hacemos aquí. Pero ahora mi hermana pudo escuchar nuestro plan y por eso ahora no me dejaba.- le dijo Applebloom.

Antes que Extreme se diera cuenta, el y las CMC ya estaban en el bosque. Extreme decidió ponerse en frente de ellas para hacerles guardia, agarro unas piedras y una vara por si una bestia se les acercara. Entonces, tras una caminata en el bosque, Applebloom le dice a Extreme:

-Muy bien, aquí es donde haremos nuestra mesa.- le dijo Applebloom.

-¡Cutie Marks Crusaders Carpinteras! ¡Si!- gritaron las potrillas al mismo tiempo

Mientras tanto, con Crossbow y su hermano, Scar Face, se encontraban en un cuarto oscuro que solo estaba iluminada por varias velas sobre la mesa con otros ponis y pegasos. Pero entre ellos se encontraba el poni misterioso que estaba encapuchado con una túnica negra. El poni empezó la reunión:

-Amigos míos. Los he reunido aquí para demostrarles el gran plan que llevaremos en toda Equestria, cuyo nombre es "Plan A". Pero antes que nada quiero saber si alguno de ustedes quiere preguntarme o decirme algo.-

Después uno de los pegasos levanta una pata.

-Yo quiero preguntarle algo jefe. Se que esta pregunta puede ser incomoda pero, de pura curiosidad, ¿Cuál es tu cara? Ningún poni de aquí conocen tu rostro, los únicos que la conocen son Scar Face y Crossbow y el otro poni que nos traiciono.- le dijo el Pegaso, pero Scar Face se levanta y agarra un Shuriken y al parecer quería arrojárselo al Pegaso, pero con un tono de furia le dice:

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarle eso ha nuestro gran jefe y maestro?!- le grito con furia, pero el poni misterioso levanta un casco en señal que se siente, lo cual Scar Face lo hizo. Entonces el poni encapuchado le dice:

-No te preocupes Scar Face, no me ofendí por lo que me dijo nuestro amigo. De hecho, tarde o temprano se los tenía que demostrar, así que hermanos, al fin podrán ver la cara de su maestro mis hermanos. Su espera ya termino.-

Acto seguido, el poni se levanto de su asiento, empezó a quitarse la túnica que lo cubría, todos los ponis y pegasos empezaron a verlo con atención, debido a que a pesar de que llevan muchos años trabajando para ese poni, nunca les quiso demostrar su rostro. Ni siquiera su cutie mark.

Al final el poni se quita la túnica, era un poni terrenal color marrón, con crin y cola gris y negra. Sus ojos también era marrones y su cutie mark era un cuervo que tenia en su pico 5 espinas. El poni terrenal aparentaba tener 53 años.

-Aquí hermanos, es mi rostro. He esperado este momento para demostrárselos, pero si muero en esta guerra que esta por comenzar como Plan A nunca podrán recordar el rostro del hombre que los entreno. Por cierto, ya no me llamen "jefe" o "maestro". Pueden llamarme por mi nombre, que es Dark Plague.- les dijo el poni terrenal, cuyo nombre es Dark Plague, con una sonrisa siniestra ante la mirada de todos atónitos. Excepto Scar Face y Crossbow, quienes ya conocían su rostro.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle se encontraba en la biblioteca agarrando su mochila para el viaje a canterlot. A pesar que ya van como tres días que visita Canterlot, nunca se cansaba por dos razones:

1-Siempre podía ver a su hermano para ver como estaba y como se encontraba Cadence, quien gobernaba actualmente en el Reino de Cristal.

2-Ella podría ver a la princesa Celestia, quien fue su maestra desde su infancia.

Mientras ella ordenaba sus cosas, Spike le dijo:

-Twilight, volveré en unas horas porque anoche le prometí a Rarity ha buscar gemas con ella.- le dijo Spike mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Twilight simplemente dijo un "Esta bien".

Cuando Twilight termino de empacar sus cosas, se dirigió a un lado de la biblioteca que hace muchos meses no había visitado. Abrió la puerta de su laboratorio (recuerden que ella tiene uno) y se fue hacia unos estantes que habia en una esquina, que tenían varios libros de mitos y leyendas, incluso de magia negra.

Pero Twilight no venia ha eso precisamente, venia por unos libros de historia que habia ahí. Estaban guardados ya que eran importantes para ella como era que Equestria y otros reinos se crearon y quien los fundo.

Agarro uno que contenía Historia, Mitos y Leyendas. Entonces Twilight abrió el libro y empezó a leer el libro, estuvo leyendo unas historias de una isla llamada: Isla San Venganza. Que supuestamente hubo una especie de vampiros y que actualmente estaban encerrados.

* * *

Volviendo con nuestro protagonista, Extreme había ayudado ha las CMC ha construir una mesa, pero también incluyendo sillas, floreros de madera e incluso, una estatua de un pegaso en la mesa hecha de madera. Simplemente una obra maestra. Todo esto duro aproximadamente dos horas.

Pero mientras descansaban, Extreme escucho algo que lo impacto demasiado, un sonido que durante los últimos 2 años el solo había hecho. En el fondo del bosque Everfree se pudo escuchar el sonido de un disparo. Las CMC se asustaron por el sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Sweetie Belle.

-Niñas, no importa lo que pase, manténgase aferradas de mi.- les dijo Extreme mientras las cargaba en su lomo. Scootaloo le dijo:

-No le tengo miedo ha…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando Extreme le dijo:

-¡Lo que esta por ocurrir en este momento puede ser muy peligroso para ustedes. Además hice una promesa que las cuidaría!- exclamo Extreme para empezar a galopar lo mas rápido posible. Las CMC se aferraban lo mas fuerte para no caerse. Extreme sabia perfectamente que alguien con sus mismos conocimientos estaba ahí, obviamente sus intenciones no eran buenas.

-Extreme, una amiga vive en el bosque, tal vez ella nos ayude.- le dijo Applebloom mientras que Extreme galopaba.

-De acuerdo, solo dime donde esta. Por cierto, por su propio bien no miren atrás.- le respondió.

Applebloom guio ha Extreme hacia la casa de su supuesta amiga. Applebloom termino de guiarlo cuando llegan hacia una especia de choza en medio del bosque.

-Muy bien Applebloom. Niñas, quédense aquí con su amiga, yo me quedare aquí afuera.- les dijo Extreme.

Antes que las niñas protestaran, Extreme se habia ido galopando.

En otro lado del bosque…

Fire Strings, el poni que fue contratado por su jefe llamado Dark Plague y que le canto la canción a Extreme cuando estaba en el Sugar Cube Corner, se encontraba galopando hacia la dirección donde se encontraban Extreme y las CMC.

-_Bien, al fin te he localizado desgraciado hijo de perra. Vas ha pagar por habernos traicionado__.-_ pensaba Fire Strings mientras que en su boca tenia un revolver.

Pero se detiene secamente cuando nota que entre los arbustos aparece Extreme con una gran vara que al parecer le habia sacado filo. Ambos ponis se pusieron en guardia.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Un problema de gran tamaño

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Applebloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo fueron recibidas en la casa por una cebra que tenia un aspecto "africano". La cebra le pregunta a Applebloom:

-Pequeña Applebloom ¿Cuál es la razón por la que te trae a mi morada?- le pregunto la cebra.

-Zecora, escuchamos un fuerte sonido y un amigo de nosotras nos llevo hasta aquí. Pero no sabemos que pasa, el se fue pero tratamos de detenerlo pero no nos escucho.- le dijo Applebloom. Después Zecora cierra los ojos y después se dirige a su caldero y empezó ha ver en la caldera que se había puesto azul celeste. Después ella les dice:

-Su amigo en este momento esta en peligro. Pero estará ha salvo en unos minutos de su peligro, por ahora su problema tendrá que solucionarlo solo.- les dijo Zecora.

Mientras tanto con Extreme, el estaba cara a cara con Fire Strings, quien ya se había preparado para matarlo.

-Muy bien amigo, enséñame lo que sabes.- dijo Extreme con un tono burlón pero también desafiante.

_-Ahora lo recuerdo todo, este tipo fue uno de mis compañeros, el mas viejo de todos. Pero me pregunto que hacen aquí Scar Face y este tipo en Equestria. Bueno, ya me preocuparé de eso después.-_

Fire Strings disparo una bala pero Extreme la esquivo ágilmente, después le empieza a disparar desesperadamente a Extreme.

-_Dispara de una manera muy tonta, este tipo es facil__.- _pensó Extreme con una sonrisa mientras esquivaba las balas. Después Fire Strings le empieza ha aventarle un Shuriken, pero Extreme la golpea con una roca que estaba entre los arbustos del bosque. De todas maneras ya sabia de todas estas cosas.

-_Tengo que tener cuidado, en este bosque hay todo tipo de bestias.-_

Extreme empieza a saltar de rama en rama esquivando otros disparos del revolver, llego hacia una rama que estaba arriba de Fire Strings, por lo que salto y trato de patearlo pero Fire Strings lo esquiva. Extreme le pregunta.

-¿Quién eres y porque haces esto?- le pregunto Extreme enojado.

-Mi maestro que por cierto también fue el tuyo, me llamo para asesinarte. Sera un placer hacerlo para así poder tener ha todos los habitantes de Equestria inclinados ante nosotros pidiendo piedad.-

Fire Strings trata de disparar pero antes que lo hiciera Extreme rápidamente se arroja a el y le quita el revolver, pero Fire Strings lo golpea en la nariz. Extreme agarra del cuello ha Fire Strings y lo estrella varias veces en un árbol, pero Fire puso enfrente sus cascos delanteros sostenidos en el árbol y pateo con sus pateas traseras ha Extreme en la boca. Extreme nota que salía sangre de su boca por lo que se la limpia con los cascos y se la traga.

-Veo que Dark Plague te ha enseñado mucho el entrenamiento ninja. Eres casi tan bueno como yo. - le dijo Extreme.

-Eso y mucho mas.- le respondió Fire Strings para después arrojarse a Extreme.

Fire coloca una pata delantera para golpearlo pero Extreme la cubre con un casco, Extreme lo golpea en el estomago con su otra pata. Debido al golpe, Fire Strings agacha su cabeza por el dolor y Extreme le da una patada con su pata derecha en la nariz por lo que lo deja en el suelo con su dolor.

Extreme nota que estaban cerca del pantano, entonces agarra con sus dos patas delanteras a Fire Strings y lo arroja al pantano. Pero Extreme se arroja a el, lo embiste y le quiebra una pata delantera.

-¡AHHH!- grito Fire Strings.

Pero Fire Strings con su pata trasera le golpea ha Extreme en su parte intima, Extreme se estaba retorciendo del dolor pero antes que Fire Strings se levantara, se sintió un temblor.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo?- se pregunto Fire Strings. Noto que Extreme estaba huyendo del pantano.

-¡Vuelve aquí cobarde! ¿Acaso te dan miedo los temblores?- le dijo Fire Strings de forma arrogante y burlona.

-Lo que deberíamos temer es a la criatura que se acerca.- le dijo Extreme mientras se escondía en unos arbustos. Del lago del pantano, aparece una criatura gigante, que tenia cuatro cabezas, y todas esas cabezas eran idénticas. Era una Hidra.

-¡Ahh! ¡Extreme te lo suplico! ¡Ayúdame a salir de aquí!- le gritaba Fire Strings con pánico, pero Extreme simplemente lo ignora.

Una de las cabezas de la Hidra abrió su hocico y se dirigía hacia Fire Strings, pero lo esquiva aunque con dolor por la pata quebrada. Fire Strings empezó a correr desesperadamente mientras la hidra lo perseguía. Pero Extreme le habia quebrado una de sus patas por lo que cayo al suelo, una de las cabezas de la hidra se puso enfrente de Fire Strings, le mordió las piernas, arranco su pata quebrada con una de sus garras y con sus mandíbulas se comía pequeños pedazos de la piel de Fire Strings.

-¡AAAH! ¡Auxilo!- gritaba con lágrimas y dolor. Pero lo que el no sabia era que Scar Face lo vigilaba desde lo lejos.

_-__Debería sentir lastima por el desgraciado. Pero bueno, nos has fallado Fire Strings, ahora tendremos que realizar el Plan A__.-_ pensó Scar Face. Entonces se da cuenta que a lo lejos Extreme se dirigía hacia la Hidra y a Fire Strings.

_-__¿Qué esta haciendo? ¿A caso Extreme se quiere suicidar?- _se preguntaba Scar Face en su mente.

Extreme se puso frente a la Hydra, por lo que ella lo persigue dejando el cuerpo de Fire Strings totalmente masacrado en el suelo, y muerto. Extreme le grita a la hidra.

-¡Persígueme 4 cabezas!- grito mientras corría, pero luego piensa:

_-__Que mejor insulto se me pudo haber ocurrido__.- _pensó al analizar el simple y ridículo insulto que dijo.

La Hidra lo estaba persiguiendo mientras sus cabezas se estiraban para alcanzarlo. Una de las cabezas de la Hidra abrió su hocico y estuvo a punto de devorarse a Extreme, pero este salta y agarro una katana con su hocico, y se la encajo en los ojos de la Hidra por lo que grita de dolor y muere esa cabeza, ahora solo quedan tres.

-Lección uno: Nunca salgas sin tus recursos de supervivencia.- dijo Extreme mientras cortaba el cuello de la hidra que había matado, dejando un rio de sangre.

Cuando Extreme hizo esto, se dio cuenta que las otras cabezas de la hidra tenían gestos de cansancio, pero era leve.

-_Ya lo entiendo, al cortar una cabeza las otras se debilitan, obviamente fue como cortar una pierna y tuviera perdida de sangre. El problema es que la Hidra se pone mas salvaje cuando estas a punto de matarla, por lo que tendré que mantener la guardia.-_ pensó Extreme al notar el efecto que tuvo la Hidra.

Extreme galopo en el resto del cuello de la cabeza, hasta llegar al lomo de la Hidra, una de las cabezas se dirigió hacia el pero Extreme galopo hacia la cabeza mientras que esta se dirigía a el lista para convertir a Extreme en su platillo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de devorarlo, Extreme salto con una agilidad sorprendente y mientras saltaba le lanzo un Kunai directo al ojo izquierdo.

-¡UAAAH!- grito aquella cabeza.

-_Ahora solo me quedan dos para deshacerme de esta bestia__.- _pensó Extreme.

Mientras que la primera cabeza chorreaba sangre y la otra agonizaba, la hidra se debilitaba. Entonces Extreme corrió dirigiéndose al bosque para que la Hidra lo persiguiera, Extreme trato de evadir las direcciones que Applebloom le había enseñado para evitar que la Hidra se dirigiera ha la casa. Extreme vio que a lo lejos había una zona del bosque donde había lianas, pero estas tenían espinas. Extreme se dirigió a ellas para que la Hidra lo siguiera. Extreme salto sobre las armas de los arboles evitando las lianas.

Desgraciadamente la Hidra no tuvo la misma suerte, a pesar de ser muy grande, las lianas la atraparon y le encajaron sus espinas. La Hidra empezó a gritar, bueno, lo que quedaba de ella. Entonces de las cortadas de las espinas, salió espuma verde con sangre y se paralizara.

_-"__Las Espinas de parálisis", también conocidas como "Espinas infernales", al ser encajadas en cualquier piel, la victima puede sufrir parálisis externos. Pero la victima sigue viva por lo que tiene que sufrir el dolor inaguantable, pero silenciosamente. Que bueno que en este bosque hay algunas por lo menos.-_

La Hidra estaba quieta, no gritaba. Pero si pudiera, se demostraría el gran dolor que estaba sufriendo aquel momento. Entonces Extreme saca de su melena, una pequeña bolsa café, abrió la bolsa y adentro había unos polvos grises que los había puesto en su casco. Entonces Extreme le dijo a la Hidra:

-¿Alguna vez has oído de la pólvora?- dijo Extreme.

Entonces con mucho cuidado, coloco la pólvora alrededor de la Hidra hasta llegar a su cabeza, lugar que había vaciado toda la bolsa que contenía pólvora. Entontes bajo de los arboles y agarro dos rocas, entonces las golpeo varias veces, hasta que salió una chispa que salto hacia la polvora. Tras esto Extreme se va corriendo.

-Tengo que irme, si alguien me ve puedo meterme un jodido problema, o encenderme con el fuego. , y creyendo que las Hidras se ponían peligrosas.-

En la biblioteca, Twilight Sparkle, estaba en su sofá favorito para leer, pero por alguna extraña razón el sueño le gano, algo muy extraño porque Twilight nunca se duerme cuando lee un libro. Ni siquiera aunque sea uno de 900 paginas.

Pero Twilight tuvo un extraño sueño, o mas bien una pesadilla:

SUEÑO:

Twilight, se encontraba en un lugar impresionante para ella, ese lugar solo lo había leído en los libros de Astronomía. Nadie más que la Princesa Luna había estado en ese lugar. Twilight se encontraba en la luna.

-E-es-esto es increíble. Nunca me imagine que estaría aquí. ¿Pero porque estoy aquí?- se pregunto.

Entonces, del espacio aparecen unos extraños ojos totalmente blancos. Estos ojos empezaban a cambiar de color y miraba a Twilight y ella a estos ojos. Hasta que se convirtieron en ojos de reptil color dorado.

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Twilight, algo aterrada.

Pero la escena cambia, cuando de repente nota que esta en ponyville, pero el cielo estaba rojo, las nubes eran negras, y la mayoría de los ponis les faltaba una parte de su cuerpo mientras ellos gritaban de una forma desgarradora. Twilight se asusto con eso. No comprendía que estaba pasando.

Pero ella empezó a esconderse en la biblioteca, que por cierto le faltaban unas partes. Ella se da cuenta que no había libros, pero en la biblioteca se encontró algo aterrador. Ahí se encontraba Spike, pero estaba tirado en el suelo, con el tórax afuera mientras que dos cuervos se comían sus ojos, y su espalda estaba siendo devorada por parásitos, además tenía un terrible olor putrefacto.

Entonces escucha que se rompe una ventana, y la responsable era una pegaso que ella conocía.

-R-¿Rainbow Dash?- pregunto asustada al ver el estado del elemento de la lealtad. Ha Rainbow le faltaban unos pedazos de piel, además que el resto estaba podrirá. Su crin estaba lleno de sangre y le faltaba un ojo y una gran cantidad de dientes. Parecía un zombie.

-¡¿Qué has hecho Twilight?!- le grita la pegaso pero con una voz de ultratumba.

-¡Yo no le hice nada!- le grita con lagrimas al notar el grave estado de su amiga.

-¡Por tu culpa pronto conoceremos su verdadero poder!- le reclama la pegaso.

-¿El verdadero poder de quien?-

Entonces, tras haber preguntado, aparece en el castillo de la princesa Celestia, pero para ser precisos estaba en la torre de vigilancia, era la torre más grande del castillo.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- se pregunto pero muy aterrada al ver que el cielo ya no estaba rojo, mas bien el cielo se había convertido en oscuridad pura. Las casas y edificios de Canterlot estaban destruidas

-¿Quién habrá echo esto? Dudo que haya sido el rey Sombra.-

Entonces, desde el cielo se escucha una voz aterradora que hace que Twilight se le paren los pelos de punta.

-_Pronto, el mundo conocerá mi verdadero poder. Todas las especies, grifos, ponis, dragones, conocerán el mundo que planeo. Un mundo sin piedad, un mundo sin las princesas… un mundo sin los elementos de la armonía. Todos sabrán quien soy… soy Iudicium.-_

Entonces, desde el cielo, se escucha un poderoso trueno y sale una luz celeste, entonces la luz explota.

Fin del sueño.

Twilight se levanto asustada, con sudor en su frente y su corazón palpitando fuertemente. Entonces ella nota que hace rato estaba leyendo aquel libro de leyendas.

-Debo dejar de leer estos libros, me volverán loca si lo sigo haciendo.-

Dark Plague estaba sentado en un escritorio observando con una mirada seria la ciudad, desde su mansión donde todo el grupo, incluyendo Scar Face y Crossbow, vivían.

-_Extreme, ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?. Tu mismo dijiste que querías combatir para alcanzar tu plan de vida: una nueva Equestria, así que te entrene, te crie desde el momento que te vi. Fuiste mi mejor alumno. Aun recuerdo cuando te conocí, y te entrene para ser un guerrero, cuando te invite a unirte a La Sociedad de la Libertad._

CONTINUARA…

**Nota del autor: El sueño de Twilight, tendrá algo que ver en los futuros proyectos que tengo planeado. **


	10. Preparandose para la visita

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Extreme había quemado la Hidra, acabando su vida, pero esta había acabado la vida de Fire Strings.

Extreme galopo en el bosque Everfree para volver con las pequeñas Cutie Marks Crusaders, quien les estaba explicando la situación ha Zecora. Al volver Extreme por las niñas, le agradeció a Zecora y le conto todo lo que había pasado, omitiendo el echo que lucho contra un poni y quemo a una Hidra. Pero para su sorpresa, Zecora le dijo estas palabras:

-A pesar de que tus actos fueron crueles para algunos, esos actos salvaran vidas.-

Esto lo había impactado, se despidieron de Zecora y volvieron al pueblo de Ponyville.

Pero en la mansión de Dark Plague y su grupo, también conocida como "La Banda de las Sombras", se encontraba Dark Plague en su escritorio con un rostro pensativo, y justamente estaba pensando en algo.

-_¿Porque nos traicionaste Extreme? Nosotros, en especial yo, te tratamos como un miembro de la familia, como un miembro de La Banda de las Sombras. Te entrene para combatir la injusticia, cosa que tu siempre has querido hacer desde lo que sucedió con tus padres, pero ahora eres un traidor. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, en ese orfanato donde te trataban como basura.-_

En ese momento, Dark Plague tuvo un recuerdo.

Flashback:

En una noche de tormenta se encontraba Dark Plague en el patio de un orfanato, pero era muy extraño, el orfanato más bien parecía un hospital psiquiátrico, dándole un toque tétrico, pero de todas maneras era un orfanato. Dark Plague entro sigilosamente en una de las ventanas. Dark Plague empezó a caminar sigilosamente por los pasillos vacios que eran iluminados por los relámpagos, a pesar de eso, Dark Plague no sentía miedo alguno.

Vestía en ese momento un chaleco parecido al de Extreme, solo que no tenia la A encerrada en un circulo, además tenia una capucha negra que lo ayudaba a camuflarse en la oscuridad. Entonces empieza a oír unos llantos femeninos, aparentemente de una chiquilla, y una voz masculina.

-P…por f…favor señor Raptore, ya lo hice, además me dijo que solo iba hacerlo solo el día de ayer, no mas.- se oía la voz femenina que aparentemente estaba asustada.

-Shh, hay mi querida Candy Happy, ¿Cuándo te tendré que seguir explicando que tu eres mi consentida?- se escuchaba el dueño de la voz masculina, que aparentemente se llama Raptore, además se escuchaba algo de morbo.

.Dark Plague escucho la voz y la siguió, no estaba muy lejos. Entonces se encontró a un poni terrenal muy gordo, color caqui y crin blanca, con ojos marrones y su cutie mark era el símbolo de los dos géneros. Este poni le estaba manoseando su cuerpo con una mirada de pervertido.

La dueña de la vocecilla era una linda y pequeña unicornio color blanca, con crin celeste y ojos celestes, la pequeña se encontraba aterrada, aquella potrilla no tenía su Cutie Mark.

-¡Suéltala!- le ordeno Dark Plague. El poni gordo soltó a la niña y miro directamente a Dark Plague.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el poni gordo. En ese momento Dark Plague se quito la capucha y le dijo con una voz retadora.

-Señor Raptore, has violado a más de 14 niños en este orfanato, mereces morir por lo que hiciste para así cumplir por la justicia.-

-¿A si? ¿En este lugar la princesa nunca enviaría a alguien a la cárcel?- le dijo Raptore.

-No esa clase de "justicia".- luego de esto Dark Plague se abalanzo hacia el señor Raptore. Pero Raptore era mas grande que el, por lo que le devolvió un golpe en el rostro que lo dejo atontado. Entonces el señor Raptore agarro con sus cascos delanteros la garganta de Dark Plague. Pero Dark Plague tenía un plan.

-_Que bueno que tengo Espinas del Parálisis escondidas en mi chaleco.-_ Dark Plague rápidamente pero con cautela bajo su casco hacia su chaleco antes que Raptore lo matara.

-No se como supiste que estaba aquí, pero esta noche morirás.-

Pero detrás de Raptore se escucho una voz, al parecer de un potro.

-¡No le hagas daño señor Raptore!- entonces sobre el señor Raptore salto un potro que lo quito de Dark Plague.

-¡Quítate!- lo arrojo a un lado Raptore.

Pero Raptore fue inmovilizado cuando sintió unas cosas filosas clavarse en el. Dark Plague le había encajado las Espinas del Parálisis.

-Ahora tendré que matarlo, niño, será mejor que no veas.- le dijo Dark Plague al potro.

-No te preocupes señor, yo me hare cargo de eso.- entonces el pequeño potro con todas sus fuerzas, arrastro el cuerpo inmovilizado de Raptore hacia la cafetería, donde comían los huérfanos. Dark Plague lo estaba siguiendo por lo que le pregunta:

-¿Para que lo traemos aquí?- le pregunto.

-Por favor señor, ayúdeme a cargarlo a la cocina.- le dijo el pequeño poni.

Entonces entraron en la cocina, encendió la luz y guio el cuerpo inmovilizado de Raptore hacia un triturador de basura, pero era gigante.

-¿Por qué tienen un triturador de basura tan grande?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Lo que pasa es que la mayoría de los niños se enferman con facilidad, otros rápidamente acumulan la basura por lo que se construyo uno más grande.-

Entonces el niño cargo ha Raptore hacia la maquina.

-Ya entiendo tu plan hijo.- le dijo Dark Plague con una sonrisa siniestra.

Dark Plague y aquel pequeño fueron testigos de la tortura más dolorosa quien se pudo haber imaginado, entonces tras limpiar toda huella y evidencia, incluso se tuvieron que limpiarse los rostros. Dark Plague le pregunto.

-No estoy enojado contigo, pero, ¿Por qué lo hiciste por mi?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Porque el señor Raptore ha hecho daño a muchos ponis en este orfanato. En especial a mi amiga, Candy Happy. Desde que mis padres murieron, he decidido vivir por mi cuenta, me he dado cuenta que la ley y la moralidad que enseñan en Equestria no es mas que una vil mierda.-

-¿Cuantos años tienes niño?-

-Tengo 10 años, señor.-

-Bien, te sacare de este lugar para siempre. Esta misma noche.-

Entonces ambos ponis se dirigen a la habitación del niño, donde lo ayudo a empacar sus cosas. Dark Plague le dio su capucha para que se cubriera de la lluvia. Mientras ellos caminaban en las calles, Dark Plague le pregunto:

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-

-Extreme, Extreme Punishment.-

-Yo soy Dark Plague.-

Fin del Flashback.

Dark Plague saco del cajón de su escritorio, unas cartulinas que tenían dibujos en ellas, una especie de maquina de forma de un cañón, pero estaba dibujado perfectamente y decía en el fondo:

"Propiedad del Palacio Real".

Extreme volvió a Ponyville, con las Cutie Marks Crusaders acompañándolo. Dejo a cada una de ellas en sus respectivas casas, excepto a Scootaloo, quien se fue sola con su Scooter. Entonces, cuando dejo a Sweetie Belle, se topo con Rarity.

-Hola Rarity.-

-¡Extreme!, justamente a ti te estaba esperando.- le dijo emocionada.

-¿A si?. ¿A que se debe eso?- le pregunto extrañado.

-Tienes que probar tu traje que llevaras en la visita al palacio.-

-No creo que sea necesario llevarme ropa.-

-¿Bromeas? Estarás frente a la princesa Celestia, nuestra gobernante que vela por nosotros. Tienes que vestirte de una manera decente.- le dijo Rarity mientras lo jalaba hacia adentro de la Boutique.

Dentro, de la boutique, Rarity lo probaba para hacer las medidas necesarias para hacer su traje, Extreme fue obligado a estarse quieto por varias horas para modelar. Para el fue la peor tortura que alguna vez haya recibido.

Entonces, después de dos largas y aburridas horas, su traje estaba completo. El estaba quieto como una roca para modelar, hasta que escucha una voz desde el pasillo, que era de Rarity:

-¡Extreme, ya esta listo tu atuendo1- dijo Rarity desde un cuarto de costura.

-_Que bien, ya sentía hormigueos en mis patas.-_ pensó mientras sacaba un gran suspiro.

Extreme se dirigió al cuarto de costura para probarse el traje, Rarity lo había dejado solo para darle privacidad. Extreme tenia una estupendo camisa que muchos envidiarían, incluso los nobles de Canterlot.

-_Wow, esta camisa esta genial, digno de un noble. Recuerdo que las únicas veces que yo me ponía un atuendo asi era cuando hacíamos una fiesta con mi maestro y el resto de La Sociedad de la Libertad_.- tras pensar en esto, Extreme baja la cabeza y luego piensa:

-_¿Cómo fue posible que me uniera a esa pandilla de psicópatas? Esos tiranos, que a pesar de tener los mismos deseos que yo, son unos criminales ellos también.-_

Extreme le estuvo agradeciendo a Rarity por el traje, incluso le prometió darle algo a cambio como muestra de agradecimiento, pero Rarity le decía que tenia que porque hacerlo.

Después Extreme se decidió caminar por el, entonces cuando estaba casi en las afueras del pueblo, decidió hacer un poco de ejercicio. Extreme empezó a correr por el campo, con todas sus fuerzas, luego se iba de árbol en árbol ágilmente como un pegaso.

Se subió a una rama y con sus cascos delanteros sosteniéndolo, empezó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo. Después agarro varias piedras y mientras corria, las aventaba en lugares fijos para practicar su puntería. Después, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salto de techo en techo por todas las casas de Ponyville

-_Me encanta practicar Parkour, es un buen ejercicio para obtener mas habilidad y rapidez.-_

Entonces Extreme salto por accidente en la azotea de la casa de Twilight, para ser mas precisos estaba en la casa, había entrado a través de una ventana de un techo. Y para empeorar estaba Twilight ahí, quien lo vio entrando con una cara sorprendida.

-¡Extreme!, ¡¿Cómo entraste con esa agilidad?!- le exclamo sorprendida.

-Ups, lo siento, yo estaba practicando Parkour, lo siento, no vi que la ventana de tu azotea estaba abierta.- se disculpo Extreme.

-¿Qué es Parkour?- le pregunto Twilight mas calmada.

-Es un deporte callejero que trata de hacer una carrera de obstáculos. Puedes atravesar barreras, saltar de azotea en azotea, escalar a través de unos objetos como botes o tubos, etc.-

-¿Y no es ilegal?. Lo digo porque me parece que invades la privacidad de los demás.-

-No, no es ilegal ya que no espias a la gente en sus casas. Pero si lo haces, obviamente se vuelve ilegal.-

-Bueno, pero ten cuidado, no sea que te caigas.- le dijo Twilight.

-No te preocupes, ya lo he hecho desde pequeño, soy un experto. De pura casualidad, ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunto Extreme.

-Son las 7:30, faltan treinta minutos para la visita.- le dijo Twilight.

-_¿Tan pronto son las 7:30? Debí haber hecho mucho ejercicio. Lo mejor será darme una ducha rápida.-_

Extreme se despide de Twilight y se dirige a su casa y empezó a ducharse y a colocarse el traje. Extreme notaba que el traje no lucia muy elegante, de hecho, mas bien parecía como una ropa común pero de un tono moderno. Al parecer Rarity sabia que Extreme se sentiría incomodo por llevar algo exagerado.

En la mansión de La Sociedad de la Libertad, estaba Dark Plague en el patio junto con Scar Face. Scar Face tenía un maletín color plateado que tenia el símbolo de radioactividad.

-Veo que lo trajiste Scar Face. Bien hecho soldado.- le felicitaba Dark Plague.

-Muchas gracias Dark Plague. ¿Pero que es esto exactamente?, nunca nos lo dijiste cuando me pediste que lo robara en la sección de los tesoros prohibidos de Equestria en el museo.- le dijo Scar Face.

-Muy bien, te demostrare que es esto.-

Entonces, Dark Plague empieza a abrir el maletín, de ahí salió demasiado humo por lo que Dark Plague se cubrió la nariz, también Scar Face lo hizo. Entonces Dark Plague saca el producto que llevaba el maletín. El producto era una botella de vidrio, que tenía adentro un liquido color azul, totalmente brillante.

-¿Qué es esa cosa?- le pregunto Scar Face sorprendido.

-Es el arma que utilizaremos para el Plan A. También conocido Plan: Anarquía.-

-_Que original eres para los nombres, maestro__.-_ pensó con sarcasmo Dark Plague.

-Te contare la historia de este fragmento del cuarzo creado por el legendario mago: Star Swirl, el barbado.-

CONTINUARA…


	11. El detective

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Twilight estaba saliendo de su biblioteca para ir con Extreme a la estación del tren, durante el transcurso de la caminata, se encontró con Extreme, quien tenia la ropa que le hizo Rarity. Twilight solamente tenía su mochila.

-Hola Extreme.- saluda Twilight.

-Hola Twilight, ¿lista para la visita?.- le dijo Extreme.

-Siempre lo estoy, por cierto, hiciste una rima.- le responde Twilight.

-Jajaja, tienes razón.- le responde Extreme.

-Veo que nunca te cansas en alguna visita al palacio, ¿verdad?- le dijo Extreme.

-Claro que no, nunca me caso, siempre me ha gustado pasar mi tiempo con mi mentora y si es posible, mi hermano.-

-¿Tu hermano no es el capitán de la Guardia Real?-

-Así es, es mi hermano y amigo. También se caso con mi ex- niñera, la princesa Cadence.-

-Esto se pondrá difícil, su hermano es el capitán que vi anoche. Tengo que comportarme al estar con Twilight para que no sospeche nada.- pensó Extreme. Pero una voz interrumpe todo.

-¡Todos a bordo!-

Extreme subió el tren después de Twilight, Extreme por fuera mostraba su aspecto fuerte y duro, pero en el fondo, se sentía nervioso, tenia que prepararse para lo que sea. Pero lo que no sabían, es que a lo lejos, se encontraba Scar Face, quien empezaba a vigilar a Extreme.

-Me cuesta creer que ese cuarzo tuviera ese poder, pero si Extreme no nos interrumpe por el resto de este mes, podremos lograr el Plan Anarquía.-

El viaje fue lento, Twilight y Extreme se fueron a un vagón solitario para poder conversar lo que quieran. Extreme se sentía nervioso por la visita, tenia que pensar en que decir y como actuar.

-Extreme, ¿te sientes bien?-

-Este, si Twilight, solo estaba pensando.-

-Esta bien, por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que vaya a ser la visita?-

-Pues esperemos que bien y sin interrupciones. Aunque estoy preocupado por El Cazador, que anda suelto.-

-Oh, es cierto.- dijo Twilight.

-La verdad, espero que capturen a ese asesino, ponis como el no tienen derecho a ser libres.-

-Me pregunto cual será la reacción de Twilight si se entera que yo soy El Cazador que tanto odia. A pesar de haberla conocido ayer, ella a sido la primera amiga que he tenido en toda mi vida, ella y sus amigas me aceptaron a pesar de actuar extraño, nunca había recibido un cariño como ese.-

-Me pregunto porque Fire Strings me quería matar, ese tipo a sido miembro de La Sociedad de la Libertad, fue mi compañero por un tiempo, pero luego de traicionar a la Banda de las Sombras se volvió en mi enemigo, solo que esta retirado. Bueno, más bien "estaba", ahora también esta retirado, solo que esta pudriéndose en el infierno.-

En el palacio de la Princesa Celestia, un guardia se dirigía al trono y este dice:

-¡Su majestad, algo horrible ha ocurrido!.-

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto la princesa Celestia preocupada.

-¡El fragmento del cuarzo de Star Wirl el barbado que estaba en el museo fue robado!- le dijo el guardia.

-¡¿Qué?!,¡tenemos que decírselo a los demás, si ese cuarzo cae en manos equivocadas quien sabe lo que puede suceder!.-

Entonces, la princesa dio una orden de búsqueda en toda Canterlot, entonces el capitán Shining Armor le pregunto:

-Su majestad, ¿Qué sucede cuando ese cuarzo que usted menciona cae en manos equivocadas?, por lo que oí es muy peligroso.-

-Capitán Armor, ese fragmento del cuarzo de Star Swirl el barbado, también conocido como "Cuarzo Magnam", fue una creación de mis padres hace demasiados siglos antes de que Luna y yo naciéramos, todo aquel que posee aunque sea una minúscula parte de ese cuarzo tendrá un poder increíble. Lo que robaron fue solo un pedazo, pero dicen que dentro del cuarzo se encuentra un ser que mis padres lograron vencer y lo convirtieron en el cuarzo que ya se conoce.-

-¡Vaya!- fue todo lo que dijo Shining Armor.

-Luna y yo nunca supimos quien es la criatura que se encuentra ese cuarzo, pero obviamente no podíamos debido a que pondríamos en peligro a toda Equestria, tal vez a todo el mundo. Tendremos que detener al ladrón antes que ocurra algo.-

En el tren, Twilight y Extreme bajan para prepararse para la visita, pero al llegar a las calles de Canterlot notan que hay muchos guardias como en la boda real de la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor.

-¿Qué estará sucediendo?- se pregunto a si misma Twilight.

-Eso me gustaría saber.- dijo Extreme con un tono frio, observando a su alrededor. –Definitivamente, algo huele mal, y no soy yo, ya que me deshice de mis problemas intestinales.-

-Lo mejor será que nos dirijamos al palacio, la princesa ya nos dirá de esto.- dijo Twilight.

Los dos ponis caminaron hacia el palacio, siendo vigilados por los guardias, pero esos guardias no sospechaban de Twilight, sino el poni quien la acompañaba.

Al llegar al palacio, los guaridas los recibieron pero con desconfianza hacia Extreme. Entraron y vieron a la princesa Celestia con su hermana, la princesa Luna, Extreme empezó a sentir que los latidos de su corazón eran mas rápidos y fuertes, por la presencia de ambas princesas.

-Hola princesa Celestia.- le saludo Twilight abrazándola, también a la princesa Luna.

-Twilight Sparkle, siento la forma de que fuiste recibida, pero acaba de ocurrir algo terrible.- le dijo Celestia con preocupación.

-Creo que es por eso que hay muchas guardias, ¿verdad?.- le dijo Twilight.

-Así es Twilight Sparkle, hace unos momentos, robaron el Cuarzo Magnam.- le dijo la princesa Celestia.

-¿Cuarzo Magnam?, ¿Por qué me suena familiar?- se pregunto Extreme en su mente.

-¿Qué es el cuarzo Magnam?- pregunto Twilight. Entonces, la princesa Luna le dio la misma explicación que Celestia le dio a Shining Armor.

_-__¡No puede ser! ¡Ahora todo concuerda en el ataque de Fire Strings y este robo, mi maestro y mis compañeros querían eliminar ponis criminales con ese cuarzo, sin embargo, matarían a cualquiera que sepa de ese plan, es una amenaza, tengo que impedirlo de una u otra manera!- _

-¡Eso es muy grave!, tenemos que encontrar al ladrón, seguramente fue El Cazador.- dijo Twilight. Entonces la princesa Celestia mira a Extreme.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, perdón por no saludarte, es un gusto en conocerlo, ¿Cómo te llamas, joven?.- le saludo la princesa Celestia.

-Extreme Punishment, su majestad, es un placer conocerlas.- saluda Extreme haciendo una reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerlo.- dijo Luna.

-Su majestad, me entere sobre el robo de ese cuarzo, y se que suena una locura y se que apenas nos conocemos, pero…-dijo Extreme

-Me gustaría ayudar con la investigación, si es que usted lo permite, claro.- le dijo Extreme con una sonrisa. Esto había sorprendido a las princesas y a Twilight.

-¿Pero porque quieres hacerlo?- le pregunto sorprendida la princesa Celestia.

-Es cierto, tengo que inventar una buena excusa para que me crean…ya se, solo espero que me crean y no meta en un lio.- pensó Extreme.

-Twilight.- dijo mirándola.- Lamento mucho por habértelo ocultado estos dos días, pero creo que ya es hora de saberlo.-

-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunto Twilight intrigada.

-Vengo desde la Isla San Venganza, soy un detective que fue enviado por el gobierno de esa isla. Soy el detective Punishment- dijo Extreme, sacando una especie de placa de su maleta

-_Que bien que yo siempre me vengo preparado en todo, mi maleta no solo esta llena de armas, también de objetos falsos__. __No creo que la princesa reconozca como es la placa real de un detective de esa isla, ya que ella ni siquiera la conoce_.-

-Algo esta mal aquí, pero le seguiré la corriente.- pensó la princesa Celestia.

-¿Pero porque no me lo habían advertido antes, a mi hermana y a mi?- le pregunto la princesa.

-Eso es verdad, ¿Cómo es que no lo supimos?- le pregunto Luna.

-El gobierno de la Isla San Venganza, también tuvo ataques del asesino serial que buscan, pero sospechamos que puede ser miembro de una organización terrorista llamada La Sociedad de la Libertad. Aunque también nombrada como LSL. - dijo Extreme.

-¿La Sociedad de la Libertad?, suena mas bien como una organización para ayudar una comunidad.- dijo Twilight.

-Ese es el punto, con ese nombre, tienen que engañar a cualquier poni con su nombre, se dice que muchos jóvenes interesados en la música son secuestrados por ese grupo. También engañan a los unicornios interesados en la magia.- en eso, Twilight se sorprendió al ser rápidamente engañada por el mismo nombre, y la ´´excusa´´ de ese equipo.

-Hubo un sujeto que fue capturado por la Policía Federal de la Isla San Venganza, también conocida como P.F.I.S.V., lo interrogamos para saber que planeaba ese grupo, nos dijo que su líder planeaba ir a Equestria, y robar el fragmento del Cuarzo Magnam, para eliminar a todos lo ponis criminales y a ustedes dos princesas, así que fui enviado para cumplir mi misión. Respecto a su pregunta, pues no podían llamarlos debido a que ese grupo criminal saboteaban cualquier mensaje dirigido a cualquier gobernante, también tenía prohibido revelar que yo era un detective en caso de seguridad y en la de la población de la isla.- les explico Extreme, y tal como el quería, le creyeron.

-B-bueno, esto es inesperado, pero solo permíteme hablar con la guardia, y así veremos si a ellos no les molesta que tu ayudes.- le dijo Celestia.

-Se lo agradezco mucho su majestad.- dijo Extreme.

-Pero Extreme, ¿ya has investigado antes sin ayuda?, lo digo, porque, tienes 17 años, eres muy joven como ya ser un detective profesional.- le dijo Twilight.

-Pues por mi, no hay problema, además yo desde niño tengo experiencia. Mi padre era un policía, y de vez en cuando tenia que salir por las investigaciones, y a veces yo tenia ganas de ayudar a la policía, asi que solo una vez me permitieron y yo mismo resolví el caso de un robo que hubo.- dijo Extreme.

-_Esto por un lado es mentira y por otro lado es verdad. No soy un detective de ningún lugar, pero por algo yo encuentro la localización de mis enemigos con o sin aparatos_.-

-Bueno, la cena que les preparamos a ti y a Extreme estará lista en unos minutos, por favor, pueden esperar en el comedor.- dijo Luna.

En la mansión de La Sociedad de la Libertad, Dark Plague se encontraba muy rápido y furioso, debido a que se entero de algo que le había dicho Crossbow.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurrieron dibujar en el museo con pintura de spray nuestro símbolo?!- le gritaba furioso Dark Plague.

-P-pero señor, se supone que tenemos que dejar acertijos sobre nuestra presencia en Equestria, ¿no nos enseñaba usted eso?- le decía temeroso, Crossbow.

-¡Pero no ese tipo de acertijos, imbécil!-

Son interrumpidos por la llegada de Scar Face.

-¡Jefe!, tengo algo importarle de que hablarle.- dijo Scar Face.

-¡No te preocupes, ya me entere que ustedes dos dibujaron nuestro símbolo en el museo, ahora la guardia real sospechara de nosotros!- gritaba Dark Plague.

-De hecho, es peor, Extreme empezó a hablarle a la princesa Celestia sobre nosotros.- dijo Scar Face.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito Dark Plague, a punto de estallar de furia mientras al mismo tiempo le salía espuma de la boca debido a la rabia y movia su cabeza por todos lados como si estuviera poseído. ._.

-Empezó a engañarla que era un detective privado que fue enviado de la Isla San Venganza, y empezó a decirle que nosotros hacíamos cosas allá.-

-Me imagino que ahora las princesas confían en el, y ayudara con la investigación de nuestro robo, ¿verdad?- dijo mas calmado.

-Al parecer si, señor.- entonces Dark Plague se quedo mirando al suelo y luego voltio.

-Te tengo una nueva misión Scar Face.- le dijo Dark Plague, con una sonrisa. –Aunque puede ser un poco arriesgada.-

-Hare lo que me pida, señor.- dijo Scar Face.

Volviendo con Extreme y Twilight y las princesas, ellos se encontraban en la mesa cenando. Era un silencio incomodo, ya que apenas se habían conocido y Extreme y a los 8 segundos de haberse conocido mintió sobre el hecho de que era un detective.

-Y, em, bueno joven Extreme, ¿como es la Isla San Venganza?- le pregunto la princesa Luna.

-Bueno, antes era una isla tropical que daba lluvias muy fuertes en ocasiones, pero ahora, por los ataques de la LSL (La Sociedad de la Libertad), hubo mucha hambruna ya que se robaron todos los recursos.- respondió Extreme.

-Bueno, cuando capturemos a ese grupo, podremos ayudar con ese problema y la paz volverá a esa isla.- dijo la princesa Celestia.

-Yo me he enterado de leyendas urbanas de esa isla, obviamente es una mentira, pero es muy interesante.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Cuáles son esas leyendas?- dijo Celestia.

-Bueno, hay una leyenda que dice que hay una cueva que los dirige a un supuesto territorio de vampiros, pero ni siquiera en la noche pueden despertar debido a que hay una rubí mágico que es como un sello para que los vampiros no despertaran mas. Pero se dice que, hace dos siglos, hubo un poni, que nació en esa cueva, y que es el hijo de unos vampiros pero murió en el mismo día de su nacimiento y su alma ronda en la isla.-

-Bueno, es obvio que eso es un mito, porque si fuera real ya lo hubiéramos visto, incluso mis abuelos.- dijo Extreme.

Después de la cena, la princesa celestia le había dicho a Extreme que podrá ayudar con la investigación, y podrá dormir esa noche en el palacio.

Pero antes de dormir, todos estuvieron en la sala donde estaba el trono, ya que la princesa quería darle instrucciones de cómo puede llegar a ser la guardia real, entonces llego un soldado que tenia una armadura diferente a los demás, el casco tenia tres picos y la armadura era color plateada, además tenia agujeros dejando salir sus alas, demostrando que es un pegaso.

-Su majestad, hemos encontrado evidencia que puede interesarle sobre el robo del museo.- dijo el soldado.

-¿Cuál es esa evidencia?- pregunto la princesa.

-Recientemente, durante la investigación en las calles, hemos fotografiado un símbolo dibujado en spray que estaba dibujado en el callejón de la calle Sol Eterno, y es el mismo símbolo que estaba en el museo, además, abajo hay unas letras, pero no dicen nada. – después de esto, el guardia le entrego una foto, y ahí, la princesa vio el símbolo de la LSL.

-Extreme, creo que este puede ser el inicio.- después, ella le dio la foto, cosa que extraño al guardia. Extreme vio el símbolo, el símbolo de La Banda de las Sombras, era un triangulo, con tres espadas de fuego saliendo de cada lado, y había un cráneo dentro de ese triangulo. Además, debajo estaba escritas estas letras:

SPAREERRPN RAAP AL RAGREU Y AL QANUIAAR. Y XREMTE SE LE NSEOAIS UQE UBSACN, SE AMENITR DE UQE SE NU EVITCTEDE SAMEDA SE ED OLS NUTOSRSE .

-Su majestad, creo que ya es hora que ayude con la investigación.- dijo Extreme.

-Un momento, ¿Cómo que nos vas ayudar?- dijo el soldado.

-Este joven viene de la Isla San Venganza, es un detective que fue enviado para cumplir una misión que es la misma de la nuestra.- dijo la Princesa Luna.

-Detective Punishment, es un placer conocerlo, señor.- dijo Extreme estrechando su casco con el del guardia.

-Teniente Light Arrow. Es un honor conocer a alguien de la Isla San Venganza.- le devolvió el saludo a Extreme con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias señor. Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando?, vayamos con los demás para poder ayudarlos.- dijo Extreme. En eso, el guardia decide escoltarlo, Twilight empezó a seguirlo, pero es detenida con la magia de la Princesa Luna.

-Princesa, tengo que ir a ayudarlo.- dijo Twilight.

-No Twilight Sparkle, Extreme tiene que estar solo por el momento, no creo que el quiera que estés en peligro, ¿verdad?- dijo la princesa Luna.

Mientras tanto, con Extreme, el teniente Light Arrow lo estaba escoltando hacia la escena del crimen.

-Bien, todo va marchando bien, solo espero que nada mas pase. Esto, es solo el inicio.- pensó Extreme.

CONTINUARA…


	12. Planificando la trampa

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

La adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo normal, su mente estaba a punto de explotar.

Extreme nunca imagino que algún día llegaría tan lejos, es decir, lo que el empezó como un asesino de criminales, ahora es un "amigo" de las princesas.

El teniente Light Arrow lo escolto hacia el museo de Canterlot, lugar donde también se escondían las armas más peligrosas que alguna vez hayan existido en Equestria. Entre ellas habían lanzas que emanaban un aura negra, también había joyas que brillaban de diferente color, sin embargo, Extreme no le dio importancia.

Entonces, llegaron a un lugar donde se habían quemado muchas cosas, ahí se encontraban los demás soldados de la Guardia Real, incluyendo a Shining Armor.

-Capitan Armor, le tengo noticias.- dijo Light Arrow con un saludo militar.

-¿Cuáles son, teniente?- le pregunto Shining Armor, quien se sorprendió de ver a Extreme junto a el.

-Hemos recibido la visita de un detective de la Isla San Venganza.- le dijo el teniente.

-Detective Punishment, es un placer conocerlo capitán Armor.- se presento Extreme extendiendo su casco.

- Igualmente- fue todo lo que dijo Shining Armor para luego dejarlo con el casco extendido, cosa que ofendió a Extreme.

-Como sea, ¿a que se debe su visita a Equestria?- le dijo Shining Armor mientras volvía a analizar la escena del robo del fragmento del Cuarzo Magnam.

-Fui enviado desde la Isla San Venganza, debido a que un grupo terrorista llamado La Sociedad de la Libertad, cometió una serie de asesinatos de unicornios y pegasos. Capturamos a uno de los miembros de esos terroristas, lo interrogamos y nos dijo que su líder planeaba llegar a Equestria robar el Cuarzo Magnam, sin embargo, nunca nos dijo con que propósito.- dijo Extreme.

-¿Y porque no lo trajeron hasta aquí para que nos guie?- dijo Shining Armor mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Se suicido mordiendo una pastilla, que era de veneno.- fue todo lo que dijo. Tras decir eso, Shining Armor decidió guiarlo hasta un callejón, donde venían esas extrañas letras.

En la mansión de La Sociedad de la Libertad, Dark Plague, se encontraba en un salón oscuro que solo era iluminado por velas, además, en el fondo de la habitación se encontraba el fragmento del Cuarzo Magnam, lo mas extraño era que Dark Plague le hacia una reverencia mientras decía estas palabras:

-Hace años me diste una gran mente, me revelaste el tipo de mundo que planeas y me diste la misión de esparcir tu cuarzo por toda Equestria. Así que, para que cumpliéramos con la misión he decidido robar un fragmento de tu cuarzo que se encontraba en el museo de Canterlot.- decía Dark Plague cerrando los ojos, en eso es interrumpido por una unicornio que abre la puerta.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me interrumpas en mis platicas y cultos a "el"?- le dijo Dark Plague sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás.

-Lo siento maestro, es que- pero ella fue interrumpida por Dark Plague.

-Ya les dije en la reunión anterior que ya no me llamaran maestro o jefe, llámenme por mi nombre.-

-Eh, ok. Dark Plague, unos compañeros quieren que les respondas unas dudas sobre nuestro plan, al parecer tienen duda de cómo esparcir ese cuarzo.- dijo la poni Mikhail.

-De acuerdo.- fue todo lo que dijo Dark Plague, al levantarse voltio y miro a Mikhail, era una unicornio muy hermosa. Era color blanca, tenía un peinado alborotado de color azul eléctrico con un toque celeste y sus ojos eran de color rubíes. Su cutie mark era dos flechas apuntando hacia la izquierda y otra hacia la derecha, una estaba roja y otra azul.

-Por cierto, Mikhail, recuerda que al salir a completar el plan para revelar a la guardia real lo que es Extreme Punishment en realidad, no olvides ponerte tu cutiemark falso que es un vinilo, tus gafas oscuras que tiene una cámara y tu alias en caso que hablen contigo. ¿Recuerdas tu alias?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Si Dark Plague, es Vinyl Scratch.-

Volviendo con Extreme, había platicado con toda la guarida real. Les aconsejo que vigilaran en los lugares más insospechables en caso de que algún poni apareciera. Despues, Extreme y Shining Armor estaban en la oficina de este ultimo.

-Por favor, toma asiento.- le dijo Shining Armor.

-Capitan Arm- Extreme lo iba llamar "Capitan Armor", pero este lo interrumpe.

-Puedes llamarme mi nombre, joven.- le dijo Shining Armor.

-De acuerdo, Shining Armor, ¿Por qué quiso que me quedara aquí?- le pregunto Extreme.

-Por lo que oí, escuche que eres un detective privado, ¿no es asi?- le dijo Shining Armor.

-Asi es, señor.- le contesto Extreme. –Oh mierda, seguramente ya esta sospechando.-

-Me imagino que tu sabes algo sobre la historia de Equestria.-

-Se un poco señor.-

-Bueno, te quiero hacer unas preguntas sobre la historia de Equestria, los verdaderos detectives tienen que saber un poco de historia, ¿de acuerdo?-

- De acuerdo.-

**Nota del autor: Amigos, será mejor que también tomen en cuenta estas preguntas y respuestas.**

-Bien, primera pregunta: ¿En que año se fundo Equestria?-

-En el año 37 a.c-

-¿Quien fue el pariente de las princesas que enloqueció de poder y misteriosamente desapareció?-

-Wing Mind-

-¿En que año hubo un ataque de magia negra en la Isla San Venganza?-

-421 a.c-

-¿En que año las fuerzas aéreas de Equestria y los científicos descubrieron las posibilidades de romper la barrera del sonido, pero algunos han muerto en el intento porque sus cuerpos no estaban evolucionados por lo que se detuvo esos experimentos?-

-422 a.c, un año después del ataque de magia negra.-

-¿En que año la Princesa Luna fue desterrada directo a la luna?-

-En el año 508 a.c-

-Bien, eso es todo.-

-Señor Armor, he notado que usted tiene desconfianza en mí, pero quiero remediar eso. Permítame ayudarlos con la investigación del Cuarzo Magnam.-

-De acuerdo, te seré honesto, desconfiaba en ti, de hecho aun desconfío de ti, pero he notado que mi hermana ha estado bien contigo así que poco a poco estoy confiando en ti, Extreme.-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- le pregunto el poni azul con cicatrices.

-Lo que quiero decir, es que yo creía que tu eras alguien malo, no se como pero tenia ese extraño presentimiento de que eras malo. Pero estaba muy equivocado, se que eres bueno, y por eso estoy confiando un poco en ti.-

-_Espero que en caso de ganarme tu amistad, nunca sepas las cosas que hice_.-

-Bueno, será mejor que vuelvas al palacio, Extreme, mi hermana y las princesas deben estar preocupadas por ti.- le dijo Shining Armor.

-Creo que es lo correcto.- dijo Extreme. –Bueno, me retiro señor. Nos vemos mañana.-

-Hasta mañana, que descanses.- fue todo lo que dijo Shining Armor, pero en cuanto Extreme se marcho de aquella oficina, Shining Armor con un hechizo se comunico con uno de sus compañeros. En un lugar del palacio, estaba el guardia que Shining Armor se intento comunicar, entonces este guardia siente algo en su cuerno y escucha la voz de Shining Armor.

-Capitán, ¿sucede algo?.- le pregunto el guardia.

-Soldado, por favor, comunícate con los alcaldes de todas las ciudades de Equestria, envíales una foto que te enviare y les pides que busquen información del poni llamado Extreme Punishment.-

-De acuerdo, capitán.- dijo el guardia.

-Aquí te envío la foto que le tome a escondidas.- dijo Shining Armor en la mente del guardia, para luego al guardia se le aparezca una foto de Extreme.

Extreme volvía al palacio, sin embargo, quiso buscar un poco de diversión en las lujosas calles de Canterlot para relajarse un poco, el no es una persona de dormirse temprano. Tras haber recorrido varias calles de Canterlot, se encontró un bar, por lo que entro ahí.

Al entrar al bar, se va a la mesa y le pide al cantinero:

-Una botella de tequila.- dijo Extreme, entonces el cantinero le dio una botella de tequila con su pequeño vaso.

-Aquí tienes algo de limón y sal.- le dijo el cantinero dándole un plato con limón y una botella pequeña de sal.

Entonces, Extreme agarro la botella y se sirvió en el vaso para luego beberla.

-Aaaahhh- dijo Extreme haciendo una expresión señalando que estaba fuerte.

-Hace meses que no tomo un tequila tan bueno como este.-

De pronto, llego una unicornio blanca con crin azul eléctrico y su cutie mark era un vinilo. Además tenia unas gafas oscuras que la hacían 20% mas genial, esta se sienta a un lado de Extreme.

-Cantinero, lo de siempre.- dijo la unicornio.

-Aquí esta.- dijo el cantinero dándole una botella de vodka.

Extreme simplemente la ignoraba mientras disfrutaba de su tequila, hasta que la voz de la poni lo saco de su paraíso.

-Veo que disfrutas del tequila sin limón y sal, no he visto a nadie haciéndolo en mucho tiempo.- dijo la unicornio.

-Em, si, prefiero disfrutar de lo fuerte.- dijo Extreme.

-Guapo, nunca te había visto en Canterlot, ¿a que se debe tu visita?- dijo la unicornio.

-Vengo desde la Isla San Venganza, soy un detective privado que fue enviado para resolver el caso del asesino serial que esta cometiendo asesinatos, y ayudar sobre la investigación del Cuarzo Magnam.- dijo Extreme, que al parecer estaba un poco pasado de copas.

-Es un placer conocerte, yo soy Vinyl Scratch- dijo la poni presentándose.

-Mi nombre es Extreme Punishment.- dijo Extreme.

-_Entonces, este sujeto si es el traidor_.- Pensó Vinyl.

-Niña, no creo que sea bueno que salgas a la calle, ¿no te enteraste del robo de ese cuarzo?- le dijo Extreme tomando ya un poco de control de si mismo.

-Me enteré. Pero no es excusa para faltar a mi empleo.-

-¿En que trabajas?-

-Trabajo en una discoteca que se encuentra a unas calles de aquí, precisamente en media hora voy a estar presente, así que pensé en tomar vodka un poco.-

-Wow, eres muy valiente.- dijo Extreme, pero un reloj que tenia Vinyl sonó, emitiendo como una alarma.

-Lo siento, me tengo que retirar, fue un gusto conocerte, guapo.- le dijo Vinyl juguetonamente.

-Por favor, no me llames "guapo", solo llámame por mi nombre.- le dijo Extreme.

_-Sonaste igual a nuestro jefe._.- pensó Vinyl.

Tras retirarse vinyl, Extreme también se quiso retirar, no antes de preguntarle al cantinero si podía llevarse la botella.

En paralelo, Vinyl caminaba por las oscuras calles de Canterlot, y presiono un botón que se encontraba en su reloj.

-Aquí Mikhail, llamando a La Sociedad de la Libertad.- dijo Vinyl hablándole al pequeño aparato.

-Aquí hablando Crossbow, ¿Qué ocurre, Mikhail ?- se escucho la voz de Crossbow saliendo del reloj.

-Crossbow, dile al jefe que ya tengo un plan para desenmascarar a Extreme y la guardia lo lleve a prisión.- dijo Vinyl con una sonrisa sadica.

CONTINUARA...


	13. Gato encerrado

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Extreme se había levantado de su cama de una de las habitaciones que le habían dejado para el.

En el patio del palacio, se encontraba Twilight, quien miraba con nostalgia, un lugar donde se encontraba un árbol que lleva más de 4 siglos de antigüedad.

-Aquí es donde yo conocí a Toxic Blood.- pensó en voz alta Twilight.

-¿Quién es Toxic Blood?- dijo una voz que Twilight reconoció.-

-Buenos días Extreme, no sabia que te levantabas tan temprano aun con muchas copas tomadas.- dijo en tono divertido.

-¿Cómo supiste que bebí?-

-Anoche tuve que acompañarte hasta tu habitación mientras algunos guardias también me ayudaban.-

-¿Tan ebrio estuve?- pregunto Extreme muriéndose de vergüenza.

-No estabas tan ebrio, solamente venias atontado que tuvimos que llevarte.-

-Bueno, como decía. ¿Quién es ese tal Toxic Blood?- En ese momento, Twilight cambio su semblante sonriente, a uno melancólico.

-Toxic Blood, era un poni que llego a Ponyville hace unos meses, para ser mas precisos, en Noviembre del año pasado.- dijo Twilight.

-Aquí tengo una foto de el.- dijo Twilight sacando de su mochila una foto para enseñársela a Extreme. Pero Extreme quedo en shock cuando vio la apariencia de ese tal Toxic Blood.

-_No puede ser, es el mismo sujeto con el que luche en el año pasado, que supuestamente era una especie de…-_ sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Twilight.

-¿Sucede algo, Extreme?- pregunto Twilight.

-No, no pasa nada. La verdad es que tiene una apariencia extraña Toxic Blood. Nunca en mi vida, había visto esos colores en un poni.- dijo Extreme refiriéndose a la apariencia de Toxic Blood.

-¿Pero que paso con el?- pregunto Extreme.

-_No puedo decirle lo que Toxic Blood es en realidad, así que le tendré que mentir como le prometí a Toxic Blood_.- pensó Twilight.

-Tuvo que viajar al extranjero, porque tuvo una hermana enferma. Estaba tan grave que por poco moría. Los médicos le dijeron que duraría meses para que se recupere, así que Toxic Blood nos dijo que volverá hasta que su hermana este sana.- le mintió Twilight.

-Ya veo, bueno, espero que su hermana se recupere.- le contesto Extreme no muy convencido de la explicación de Twilight.

En la mansión de la LSL (La Sociedad de la Libertad), en un cuarto, se encontraban Crossbow, Scar Face, Mikhail (cuyo alias es Vinyl Scratch) y el pervertido, em… digo, el perverso Dark Plague. Dark Plague estaba hablando con Mikhail, mientras que los otros dos solo prestaban atención.

-¿Dices que tienes un buen plan para que arresten a Extreme?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Así es Dark Plague.-

-¿Pero como es que tan pronto hayas elaborado una trampa?-

-Veras, tu una vez me dijiste que Extreme tenia un gusto por el alcohol, así que no dudo que vendrá a ese bar todos los días que este aquí en Canterlot. Va a legar un momento que este borracho, asi yo me pondré junto a el en un lugar donde los guardias puedan oírme y así arrestar a Extreme por acoso sexual.-

Dark Plague se sorprendió de la estrategia de Mikhail, sin embargo, el pensó que era un error.

-Mikhail, creo que esta muy bien elaborado tu plan. Pero recuerda que el propósito es revelar a la guardia real que Extreme es el psicópata que tanto buscan.-

-También tengo otro plan que es mejor que este.- dijo Mikhail.

En Manhettan,, el guardia real con el que platico Shining Armor para buscar información de Extreme, se dirigía a una de las oficinas de la información de los civiles de toda Equestria. Aunque no tenia puesta su armadura.

El guardia, se dirigió hacia una de los oficinistas para buscar información de Extreme Punishment.

-Buenas tardes señor, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?- le dijo el oficinista amablemente.

-Si, muchas gracias. Veras, yo soy miembro de la guardia real, tuve la orden de buscar información de este poni.- dijo el guardia para luego enseñarle la foto de Extreme Punishment al oficinista.

-Mmm, permíteme tomar la foto y con ayuda de mis superiores podremos buscar información.- dijo el oficinista.

-De acuerdo, aquí lo espero señor.- dijo el guardia para sentarse en su asiento.

Tras varios minutos de espera, llega el oficinista.

-Lamento la demora, es que uno de mis compañeros por accidente se derramo café caliente en su entrepierna, por lo que tuve que ayudarlo a limpiarse y quitarle el ardor.- dijo el oficinista. Pero algo traumo al guardia, en los labios del oficinista había café.

-Bien, ya tenemos la información del joven poni.-

-Muchas gracias señor, por haber encontrado información de Extreme Punishment.- agradeció el guardia, pero el oficinista lo miro extrañado, mientras que leía las hojas que contenían información de Extreme Punishment.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto el guardia al ver la reacción del oficinista. Para que el oficinista le dijera:

-¿Seguro que su nombre es "Extreme Punishment"?-

Con Twilight y Extreme, platicaban en un café de Canterlot, mientras que algunos unicornios miraban con desprecio hacia Extreme, cosa que el ignoraba. Pero Twilight les lanzaba una mirada asesina para que se detuvieran.

-Nunca pude preguntártelo Extreme, ¿en que lugar de la Isla San Venganza naciste?.- le pregunto Twilight.

-Vengo de Manhettan, pero tuve que vivir en Canterlot por 2 años cuando era bebe, pero mis padres decidieron vivir en un lugar apartado de la civilización. Y fue la Isla San Venganza.- dijo Extreme.

-Ya veo, no eres de esa isla. ¿Cómo eran tus días ahí?- pregunto Twilight.

-Mis padres habían decidido vivir en la isla, así podíamos vivir en paz y tranquilidad, es por eso que en ocasiones me cuesta tener amigos, ya que en la playa solo éramos mis padres y yo. Aunque había veces que nos visitaban mis abuelos, tíos, primos, etc. Esos días eran maravillosos, me quitaban el sentimiento de soledad.- dijo Extreme con una mirada de nostalgia.

-_La verdad es que yo si naci en un lugar fuera de la civilización, pero no naci en la Isla San Venganza, naci en una playa de Equestria. Aunque todavía no entiendo porque mis padres no querían vivir en la civilización.- _

-Suena muy hermoso Extreme, es como un lindo sueño. Pero, ¿tu familia sabe que viajas por el mundo?- tras decir eso, Extreme puso una mirada melancólica.

-Mi familia entera fue asesinada por un grupo de mafiosos, mi tío había hecho apuestas con ellos, perdió y no dio el dinero así que mataron a mi familia, yo soy el único sobreviviente. El ultimo de mi sangre.- dijo Extreme sacando una lagrima, al sentir otra vez el sentimiento de soledad que sentía desde ese trágico día. Cosa que Twilight noto.

-L…lo siento mucho, no debí haberte preguntado eso. Me excedí con mis preguntas.- se disculpo Twilight.

-No hay nada de que disculparse, tu no sabias nada de lo que paso, no te culpes. Además, eres mi amiga.- le dijo Extreme.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿no ibas ayudar a mi hermano con la investigación del robo del Cuarzo Magnam?-

-Anoche, tu hermano me dijo que empezara a trabajar con el a la 3:00 pm, así que tenemos toda la mañana libre.- dijo Extreme con una sonrisa.

-¡Que bueno, es que tenia pensado en enseñarte un lugar!- le dijo Twilight entusiasmada.

-¿Qué lugar es?- pregunto Extreme.

-Ya veras.-

15 minutos después.

Extreme y Twilight estaban en un parque de diversiones de Canterlot, estaban en una montaña rusa. Twilight gritaba con todo sus pulmones, pero Extreme no se la pasaba muy bien que digamos.

-¡WIII, ESTO ES EMOCIONANTE!- gritaba Twilight.

-¡DIOS MIO, POR FAVOR QUE ALGUIEN APAGE EL JODIDO JUEGO, QUE ALGUIEN APAGUE EL JODIDO JUEGO QUE VOY A…-Extreme no termina su frase, porque vomito sobre la cabeza de uno de los ponis de enfrente, aunque Twilight no se dio cuenta.

Pero desde uno de los asientos del área de comida, Crossbow miraba con frialdad la montaña rusa, sabiendo que Extreme y Twilight estaban en la montaña rusa.

-_Extreme, mas te vale que aproveches tus últimos días que estarás con la luz del sol. Porque ahora, con el plan de Mikhail, no volverás a verla nunca más, solo la oscuridad de un calabozo. No, ni siquiera vas a durar en un calabozo, una vez que terminemos nuestra misión, estarás con todos en el infierno, miserable grandísimo hijo de…-_ sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el mesero.

-Su Banana Split con brillantinas Barbie ya está lista.-

-¡Oh, muchas gracias!- dijo Crossbow con voz de quinceañera

Pero Extreme, al bajar del juego se dirigió de inmediato a los baños públicos, duro como 1 minuto adentro. Cuando salió, vio que un pegaso iba a entrar al baño, pero Extreme le dice:

-Amigo, te recomiendo que no entres. Todo lo deje radioactivo.- le dijo Extreme. El pegaso lo ignoro y en cuanto entro a los baños, se desmayo por el olor. Extreme vio que Twilight también estaba saliendo de los baños.

-Déjame adivinar, te sentiste mal por el juego.-

-No, de hecho solo iba a limpiarme el cabello, alguien muy desconsiderado en la montaña rusa vomito su desayuno.- dijo Twilight molesta.

-Oh, jejeje, ya veo, bueno, ¿a que juego quieres subir?- le respondió nervioso.

-¿Qué te parece la mansión tenebrosa?-

-Suena bien.-

Y así, Twilight y Extreme se divirtieron en el parque de diversiones. Nunca se había divertido de ese modo Extreme, desde la muerte de su familia, historia que por cierto, se descubrirá con el tiempo.

Tras estar toda la mañana en el parque, Extreme se dirige al palacio real para reunirse con Shining Armor, quien lo esperaba en la oficina.

-Shining Armor, buenas tardes.- le saludo Extreme.

-Buenas tardes, ¿listo para la investigación?-

-Afirmativo capitán.-

-Bien, traeré a mis detectives para que trabajemos juntos.-

Luego que Shining Armor llamara a los mejores detectives de Canterlot, todos se reunieron en la oficina de Shining Armor.

-Bien, capitán Armor, ¿en qué quiere que le ayudemos?- pregunto un detective.

-Necesito que nos ayuden a la guardia real a investigar el significado de estas letras que dejaron los asaltantes del Cuarzo Magnam.- dijo Shining Armor para darle la hoja con la que apunto las letras:

SPAREERRPN RAAP AL RAGREU Y AL QANUIAAR. Y XREMTE SE LE NSEOAIS UQE UBSACN, SE AMENITR DE UQE SE NU EVITCTEDE SAMEDA SE ED OLS NUTOSRSE

Extreme simplemente miraba hacia la ventana, meditando. Los detectives empezaron a analizar la carta, duraron varios minutos murmurando entre ellos para saber que quería decir la nota para luego responderle a Shining Armor.

-Capitan Armor, lamento decírselo pero no hemos hallado algo extraño en la nota.- tras decir esto, Shining Armor les reclama.

-¡Pero ustedes son los mejores detectives de toda Canterlot, de toda Equestria. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepan lo que dice la carta?!- grita Shining Armor, pero Extreme le dice:

-Tranquilo capitán, permíteme leer la hoja.- luego Shining Armor le da la carta a Extreme para que la analizara, mientras que los detectives se preguntaban como es que un joven tenga grandes habilidades deductivas.

-_Mmmm, veamos: SPAREERRPN. R-E-R-E-A, no, esto son palabras pero están solo las letras. Ya veo, bien SPAREERRPN: P-R-E-P-E, no, creo que es: P-R-E-P-AR_…-

Y así, Extreme estuvo analizando la nota para descifrar el código, mientras que los demás detectives se impacientaban, uno iba a decir algo hasta que otro detective le dijo que esperara.

Entonces Extreme, tras casi 10 minutos, llego a una terrible conclusión:

-_No puede ser, el mensaje no es solo una amenaza, también me acusa de mis crímenes. La carta dice así: PREPARENSE – PARA- LA-GUERRA-Y-LA-ANARQUIA-Y-EXTREME-ES-EL-ASESINO-QUE-BUSCAN-ES-MENTIRA-DE-QUE-ES-UN-DETECTIVE-ADEMAS-ES-DE-LOS-NUESTROS. Pero tengo una duda, ¿Por qué quieren delatarme con la guardia real, no basta para ellos ser asesinado?._- pensó Extreme, entonces Shining Armor le pregunta:

-Extreme, ¿ya terminaste?- le pregunto.

-Si, quiero decirles que esto no es un código, es un lenguaje extranjero.- mintió Extreme.

-¿Qué?, ¿un lenguaje extranjero?, ¿Cómo es que lo sabes?- pregunto un detective.

-Lo se porque es el antiguo lenguaje de la Isla San Venganza, el lugar de donde vengo.- dijo Extreme impresionando a todo el equipo de detectives y a Shining Armor.

-¿Y que dice la nota?- pregunto Shining Armor.

-Dice que aproximadamente, para la próxima semana a la media noche, realizaran un ataque a Canterlot. Nos advierten que si nos oponemos nos destruirán, pero si deseamos servirles nos perdonaran pero mataran a las princesas y serán nuestros gobernantes.- mintió Extreme.

-Bien, Extreme, creo que lo mejor será que empecemos a patrullar las calles de Canterlot en las noches.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Me parece algo justo, en cuanto vea algo sospechoso, me ocupare en llamarte para arrestar a algún sospechoso y buscar información.-

Y así, pasaron los días, cada día era igual. Levantarse, estar con Twilight en la mañana, trabajar con la guardia real, dormir. Y así sucesivamente.

Una noche, Extreme caminaba tranquilamente en la noche por las calles de Canterlot, de vez en cuando, se iba al mismo bar, aunque procuraba no tomar mucho para evitar una situación vergonzosa como la que le conto Twilight.

En tanto, Shining Armor, mientras revisaba los papeles, se le ocurrió llamar al mismo guardia. Por lo que ilumino su cuerno, proyectando al guardia.

-Capitan Armor, ¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto el holograma del guardia.

-¿Ya encontraste la información de Extreme Punishment?-

-Oh, respecto a eso, hay algo que le puede inquietar.- le dijo el guardia un tanto preocupado.

-Capitan Armor, será mejor que vea esto con sus propios ojos. Le enviare los archivos que encontré de Extreme en las oficinas de Manhettan.- le dijo el holograma del guardia, iluminando su cuerno a una dirección, luego Shining Armor ve unas hojas habían aparecido con magia en el escritorio, era obvio que eran los archivos de Extreme Punishment.

Después, Shining Amor revisa las hojas, su sorpresa fue muy grande al notar algo que diferenciaba mucho a Extreme.

-Un momento,¿ acaso Extreme es?- pregunto Shining Amor sorprendido.

-Probablemente sea un alias capitán.- le dijo el guardia, luego Shining Armor tuvo una expresión pensativa.

-Pero había dicho, que al llegar de la Isla San Venganza, tuvo que estar en anonimato, es decir, tenia que estar oculto de esa tal Sociedad de la Libertad. Pero, si fuera un alias, ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo antes?- le dijo Shining Armor.

-Capitán, ¿a que quiere llegar con esto?- le pregunto el guardia.

-...Por favor, sigue buscando en las demás ciudades de Equestria, yo enviare a otro guardia a Ponyville.-

-De acuerdo Capitán, lo llamare en caso de encontrar algo mas.- dijo el guardia cortando la llamada.

-"Extreme Punishment". Así que ese es tu alias, tarde o temprano tendrás que revelar tu verdadero nombre, por el momento mantendré la boca cerrada.- dijo Shining Armor mirando al techo.

Volviendo con Extreme, el caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Canterlot.

-Bien, ha pasado casi una semana desde la nota que tenia ese código que es una amenaza y me delatan. Solo espero que ningún detective la descifre, de lo contrario, ya estaré jodido. Por ahora, tengo que evitar que me descubran, mi plan de eliminar a Celestia fue interrumpido por la Sociedad de la Libertad, liderada por Dark Plague, mi maestro a quien traicione desde esa ocasión.- dijo Extreme empezando a tener un recuerdo, cuando trabajaba para la Sociedad de la Libertad.

FLASHBACK.

En una noche, se puede ver en el patio de una de las casas de Manhettan, a tres ponis terrenales. El primero era Extreme Punishment, quien era uno o dos años mas joven que en la actualidad, el segundo poni era Crossbow, aparentemente le duplicaba la edad, y el tercero era nada mas y nada menos que Dark Plague, quien no tenia capucha ya que, como se dijo hace tiempo, Scar Face, Crossbow y Extreme Punishment eran los únicos que vieron su rostro.

-Extreme, tu dirígete al patio trasero, yo y Crossbow tocaremos la puerta.-

-De acuerdo jefe.- dijo Extreme dirigiéndose al pato trasero. En ese momento, Dark Plague toca la puerta, al abrir un unicornio anciano los recibe, pero no tuvo tiempo para saludarlos porque Crossbow, lo golpea tantas veces en la cabeza que se le abre, demostrando su cerebro.

-AAAAHHH.- grito una yegua, pero fue silenciada al sentir una puñalada, ella voltea y se da cuenta que Extreme le habia encajado una katana en el abdomen.

-Lo siento yegua, pero tuvimos que matar a tu padre, porque al igual que tu y otros miembros de tu familia han cometido graves crímenes.- dijo Extreme.

-P-por f-fa-favor, no le hagan daño a mi bebe que esta en mi cuarto, mátenme y a todos pero a mi bebe no.- dijo la yegua.

-¡Silencio!- grito Dark Plague agarrándole el cuello y rompiéndoselo violentamente.

-Jefe, revisare arriba si no hay nadie mas.- dijo Extreme.

-Bien, Crossbow, tu haz guardia aquí, yo lo acompañare.- dijo Dark Plague subiéndose a las escaleras.

-De acuerdo jefe.-

Extreme recarga una Magnum con su hocico, abre violentamente la puerta del baño porque escucho la regadera, al escuchar semejante golpe en la puerta, otro unicornio sale de la regadera dispuesto a atacar a Extreme, pero este lo esquiva y le dispara en la cabeza.

Dark Plague agarro varios shurikens y entro en otro cuarto donde había unos pegasos y los arrojo sobre ellos.

-Jefe, me temo que no hay nadie mas.- dijo Extreme acercándose a Dark Plague.

-No, falta alguien.- dijo Dark Plague.

-Jefe, solo esta el bebe de esa yegua.-

-Exacto, hay que matarlo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Extreme.

-Jefe, el trabajo de La Sociedad de la Libertad es eliminar a todos los criminales de Equestria, ese bebe no tiene la culpa de nada.-

-Extreme, veo que estas muy idio…- Dark Plague es interrumpido por Extreme al darle un golpe en la cabeza, quien rápidamente huye hacia el bebe quien dormía tranquilamente.

-Descuida bebe, te sacare de aquí.- dijo Extreme cargando al bebe y huyendo rápidamente de esa casa junto al bebe, para llevarlo a un lugar seguro para que este sano y salvo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Tras este recuerdo, Extreme escuchó unos gritos en un callejón.

_-__¿Qué estará sucediendo?-_ pensó Extreme dirigiéndose al callejón. Al llegar nota que habia una mujer siendo amordazada por dos ponis.

-Silencio Yegua, solo te dolerá al principio, después lo gozaras.- dijo el poni echándole cloroformo.

-No se los permitiré, bastardos.- dijo Extreme apareciendo en escena.

-Vaya, aquí tenemos a un héroe, bien, Pervert, encárgate de el.- dijo el poni a su compañero, quien se dirigía rápidamente hacia Extreme, pero este lo golpea fuertemente en la nariz, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Luego Extreme, aprovechando su momento, agarra uno de los botes de basura, lo abre con la tapa, golpea fuertemente al poni hasta abrirle la cabeza.

(Nota del autor: Olvide decírselos, Extreme todavía tenia la camisa que le regalo Rarity en los capítulos anteriores, lamento habérselos dicho hasta ahora. Sin nada más que decir, continuemos.)

-¡Tu desgra…- el poni no termino de hablar cuando Extreme, le lanza la tapa llena de sangre, hacia su cuello, decapitando al poni.

-Bien, todo resuelto, ahora tengo que esconder los cadáveres.- dijo Extreme, hasta que escucho fuertes aleteos de pegasos.

-¡No, la guardia real viene, tengo que huir!- dijo Extreme asustado empezando a correr del callejón, pero al final del callejón, salen varios guardias iluminando fuertemente su cuerno, cegando a Extreme.

-Oye, no excedas tu brillo, no podremos ver al asesino.- dijo una voz que Extreme reconoció.

_-¿__Shining Armor?-_ pensó Extreme.

-_No puede ser, todo acabó_.- Penso Extreme triste y angustiado.

-Lo siento capitán, reduciré el brillo.- dijo el guardia nocturno, disminuyendo el brillo de su cuerno, hasta que Shining Armor pudiera ver claramente el callejón y a Extreme.

-E-¿Extreme?, ¿tu eres El Cazador?- pregunto Shining Armor sorprendido.

CONTINUARA…


	14. Un robo y una biblioteca

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

Shining Armor no podía creer lo que estaba empezando a ver, mientras que el guardia poco a poco disminuía la luz que salía de su cuerno, vio como es que poco a poco se podía ver una cola y una melena color negra con franjas negras, el único poni que ha visto con esos colores en su melena ha sido Extreme.

-Extreme, ¿eres tu?- pregunto Shining Armor, justamente cuando el soldado de la guardia nocturna había dejado de iluminar con su cuerno, apareció humo en el callejón.

-Cof, cof, cof, ¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Light Arrow quien acompañaba a Shining Armor.

Escuchen esta música para el momento: watch?v=wlg0vRSamZI

-No lo se cof, cof, pero tenemos que atraparlo.- de inmediato, Shining Armor empezó a correr a través del humo, junto con los soldados atrás de el.

-¡Allá arriba!- grito Shining Armor viendo que arriba Extreme saltaba ágilmente hacia la azotea de ese edificio. Entonces los guardias pegasos se elevaron al cielo para atraparlo, pero para sorpresa de todos, los guardias pegasos cayeron, pero por alguna razón tenían unas agujas.

-Demonios, los paralizo.- dijo Shining Armor.

De inmediato, todos empezaron a perseguir de techo en techo a un poni encapuchado.

-_No cabe duda que ya atrapamos al Cazador, por la capucha es muy obvio__.- _pensó Shining Amor mientras realizaba un hechizo de levitación para ir persiguiendo a Extreme desde el aire.

-_Mierda, esta capucha cubre mi identidad, pero son muchos, no tardaran en atraparme. Debo hallar un método para escapar de esta… acaso ¿esto es lo que sentían mis victimas cuando los atrapaba?.- _

Pero lo que los demás ignoraban, era que una unicornio vigilaba con unos binoculares en una torre del palacio real, esa poni era Mikhail, alias, Vinyl Scratch.

-_Perfecto, tal como lo planee, al sobornar a esos depravados para intentar violar a esa yegua, sabia que Extreme le llamaría la atención, aparte que todas las noches llega a ese bar, fue mas sencillo de lo que esperaba. Ahora, aprovechando que toda la guardia esta persiguiendo a Extreme, haré la segunda parte de mi plan.-_

Después de eso, Mikhail empezó a entrar por una de las ventanas del palacio lo mas sigilosa posible, mientras que empezaba a caminar por los pasillos del palacio, noto que un guardia también iba a entrar en un pasillo.

-_Mierda, supongo que tendré que amenazarlo__.-_

Entonces, Mikhail se mete en uno de los cuartos, dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta, entonces, cuando noto que el guardia estaba frente a ella, con la velocidad de una víbora, le quito su lanza, agarro su pata derecha y lo golpeo en las patas traseras para derribarlo en el suelo.

-Bien, ahora estas desarmado y te tengo acorralado, quiero que me digas donde se encuentra el cañon.- dijo Mikhail

-¿Qué cañon?, tal vez me detuviste a mi pero no a toda la guardia en cuanto me comu…- el guarida fue interrumpido en cuanto Mikhail le coloco un anillo plateado en su cuerno.

-¡¿Qué es esa cosa?!- pregunto sobresaltado el guardia.

-Para explicártelo de forma mas sencilla, este dispositivo evita que uses tu magia.- dijo Mikhail, y tenia mucha razón, el guardia no podía ni siquiera levitar algo con su magia.

-Bien, no lo repetiré, ¿Dónde esta el Cañón Spreader?- le amenazo Mikhail colocándole acercando una daga en el cuello del guardia.

-¿Crees que me voy a dejar intimidar por una niña de 16 años como tu?- se burlo el guardia.

-Aunque mi aspecto parezca el de una mocosa de hormonas alborotadas de 16 años, la verdad es que yo tengo 23 años de edad. Por cierto, olvide decírtelo, pero tendré que clavarte esto.- Entonces, Mikhail agarro una bolsa que tenia, y agarro unas Espinas Paralisis, haciendo que el guardia tuviera que soportar el ardor.

-Ahora estas paralizado, desarmado y humillado. Ultima vez que te lo dijo, ¿Dónde esta el Cañón Spreader?- entonces el guardia no tuvo opción.

-Te guiare a ella, pero te aviso que esa maquina nunca sirvió, no entiendo para que quieres un cañón que solo esparce en forma de neblina cualquier objeto solido.- entonces, el guardia, quien estaba siendo jalado por Mikhail por el parálisis, le guio hasta la sala de química del palacio.

-Un momento, ¿Por qué no hay ningún científico?- pregunto Mikhail.

-Últimamente, desde que ustedes robaron el Cuarzo Magnam, han estado afuera para buscar información del cuarzo, químicos, materia que lo compone, etc.- le dijo el guardia.

-Ya veo, mas fácil será. Bien, ¿Dónde esta el cañon?-

-Es el que esta en ese rincón.- contesto el guardia, apuntando a un rincón donde había una puerta de vidrio, y al otro lado se encontraba una especie de cañon, que era sujetado por tres patas muy gruesas, que además tenia unas mangueras pequeñas que circulaban como la sangre en las venas.

En la parte superior, se encontraba un tubo que tenia casi el mismo tamaño, pero era transparente, tenia una pequeña plataforma que al parecer empujaba el proyectil. Y en medio, se encontraba grabada "Propiedad del Palacio Real".

-Bien, manos a la obra.- dijo Mikhail sacando de la nada, un desarmador.

Metió el desarmador en un agujero que estaba en la parte trasera por abajo…..¿ no creen que se escucho extraño?. Bueno, volviendo al tema, al meter el desarmador en el agujero, de inmediato se abrió una pequeña puerta del cañón, demostrando su interior. Mikhail busco detenidamente por todos lados del interior del cañon, hasta encontrar un cubo metalico con unos criculos rojos y unos cables alrededor de el.

-Bien, al fin ya encontré la pieza que falta, ahora a limpiar cualquier sospecha.- Mikhail empezó a dejar todo como se encontraba antes, y luego dirigió su vista al guardia, que por cierto, tenia las pupilas sin brillo.

-¿Qué?, ¿pupilas sin brillo?, ya esta muerto, creo que no use las Espinas del Parálisis, utilicé las Espinas Shi.- dijo Mikhail.

-Ah bueno, creo que así será mas fácil.- luego saco una navaja y se dirigió al estomago del guardia.

Extreme no solo empezaba a saltar de techo, también empezó a correr a través de apartamentos, pero por dentro, violando la privacidad de los demás. Aparte que ya fueron varias veces que vio a ponis con problemas intestinales y otros en su "amor". Shining Armor, quien con su hechizo de levitación le dijo a los guardias unicornios.

-¡Arrojenle hechizos que lo paralicen!- grito Shining Armor.

-_Oh mierda__.- _tan solo pensó Extreme.

Twilight Sparkle, quien, con el permiso de la princesa, salió a ir a una de las bibliotecas que ella tanto visitaba cuando solo era una potra. Ella se dirigió a la bibliotecaria, que por cierto, ella reconoció.

-Word Magic, ¿eres tu?- dijo Twilight al ver a la bibliotecaria, luego ella ve a Twilight.

-Twilight Sparkle, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, mírate nada más, como has crecido. La última vez que te vi apenas alcanzabas el escritorio.- dijo la bibliotecaria, Letters Magic.

-Bueno, desde la ultima vez que vine empezaron los exámenes de magia, por lo que estuve ocupada todo este tiempo, aparte que vivo en Ponyville.-

-Bueno, me imagino que vienes a coger un libro, ¿no es asi?.- le dijo la bibliotecaria.

-Así es, vine para preguntarte si tenias un libro sobre los objetos mas peligrosos de Equestria, lo busco por la investigación del Cuarzo Magnam.- le dijo Twilight explicándole el motivo por la que visito a la biblioteca.

-Ya veo, sígueme, creo que tengo lo que buscas.- le dijo la bibliotecaria Letter Magic.

-Muchas gra- pero Twilight fue interrumpida por el sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose, ambas ponis, miraron en el techo de la biblioteca, ya qu estaba hecho de vidrio.

Miraron como es que, dirigiéndose cerca de ellas, caia un objeto pequeño que parecía una lata de refresco. Pero estaba de color verde y tenia dos orificios por dos lados.

-¿Pero que marca de sodas es esta?- dijo Letter Magic, acercándose con curiosidad el opbjeto, pero Twilight en pánico dice:

-¡Es una bomba de humo!- y entonces, de esa lata, salió grandes cantidades de humo, Twilight intento hacer un hechizo de teletransportacion, pero por alguna razón, no podía hacer magia.

-Cof cof cof, ¿Por qué…cof cof…. No puedo usar mi…cof cof…magia?- se pregunto Twilight debilitada tosiendo, mientras que al mismo tiempo que Word Magic, caían al suelo, dormidas.

Tras varios minutos dormidas, finalmente se despiertan.

-¿Q..que paso aquí?- se pregunto Word Magic admirando sorprendida como estaba toda la biblioteca, todos los libros estaban en el suelo.

-¡Oh no!, tengo que ordenar todo esto antes de cerrar.- dijo Word Magic.

-Yo te ayudo.- le dijo Twilight levitando con su magia unos libros ordenándolos, cosa que le pareció extraño.

_-__Que raro, ¿Por qué no podía usar mi magia antes?, debo decírselo a la princesa sobre esto, las cosas se están poniendo locas. ¿Qué sigue después?, ¿Qué Extreme es el culpable?__-_ pensó esto ultimo con mucho sarcasmo, ella no sabia de lo que Extreme era en realidad.

En cuanto terminaron de ordenar todo, Word Magic se percato de algo inquietante.

-¡No puede ser!, ¡el libro que buscabas ya no esta!- exclamo buscando desesperadamente por todos lados con la esperanza que dicho libro apareciera.

-¿_Qué?, no puede ser, ahora entiendo, seguramente la Sociedad de la Libertad se llevo el libro para evitar que busquemos información de el Cuarzo Mag_…- nuevamente, Twilight es interrumpida por otro sonido de vidrio roto, tan solo escucho el sonido y disparo arriba gritando:

-¡No crean que nos engañaran de nuevo!- pero se escucho un grito de dolor, de una voz que ella reconoció.

-¿Extreme?.- se pregunto Twilight, mientras veía como es que el cuerpo de Extreme, que llevaba una capa y una capucha, caía violentamente al suelo, tratando de sujetarse de los estantes de libros.

CONTINUARA…


	15. El Juicio

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

¿Qué pasaría si todo el esfuerzo que haz hecho, todos los sacrificios que hiciste, todos los traumas que has tenido en tu vida, fueran en vano?

Oscuridad, solo oscuridad. Solo lo rodeaban unas húmedas paredes, que se encontraban en un muy mal estado al punto de derrumbarse. En un tubo del techo que fue abierto, caían las gotas de agua, pero de drenaje, al ritmo de los latidos del corazón, dándole un repugnante aroma a ese lugar oscuro y escabroso.

Cualquiera que tuviera Claustrofobia, ya hubiera llorado y se hubiera desesperado, e incluso, suicidado de cualquier modo. Sin embargo, ahí se encontraba, esta vez, impotente, herido, humillado y melancólico.

Lo único que hacia en el día, era mirar al techo, recordando aquellos hermosos momentos de su niñez, cuando no tenia conocimiento de las princesas. De hecho, el nunca sabia cuando era de día y cuando era de noche.

Desde hace mucho tiempo, ya hubiera ideado un plan para escapar de esa oscura y asquerosa cárcel, pero no había ningún método de escape, le despojaron todos sus medios.

-Que silencio.- fue todo lo que dijo aquel prisionero, aquel que fue humillado, aquel que se autonombro: Extreme Punishment.

2 SEMANAS ATRÁS:

Extreme caía violentamente al suelo, golpeándose con algunos libreros, iba a estrellarse al suelo cuando sintió que algo lo sostenía.

-¿Qué?- se pregunto cuando vio que esta envuelto de un aura purpura, que con delicadeza al suelo.

-¡Lo lamento tanto, Extreme, no quise hacerte daño!- le dijo Twilight preocupada por el estado de Extreme, al dispararle, le había provocado en el lomo una terrible quemadura de primer grado.

-¡Debemos llevarte con un medico!- le dijo Twilight acercándose, pero Extreme, ignorando su quemadura y dolor, se levanta violentamente del suelo gritando:

-¡No hay tiempo para ir con un medico!- le dijo en pánico.

-¿Qué te sucede?.- le pregunto extrañada Twilight al ver su reacción, pero alguien, a toda velocidad, golpeo a Extreme en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

-Shining Armor, ¡¿Qué has hecho?!- le exigió una explicación.

-Te acabo de salvar hermana.- fue todo lo que dijo Shining Armor, para luego darle la orden a los soldados que cargaran el cuerpo inconsciente de Extreme.

En la mansión de la Sociedad de la Libertad, Dark Plague, con una inmensa felicidad como la de un niño esperando la navidad, le agradeció a Mikhail por su trabajo.

-Mikhail, te felicito por tu trabajo, ahora han arrestado a Extreme Punishment. Ese traidor estará tras las rejas. Ahora tenemos que esperar mínimo, un mes para el ataque.- dijo Dark Plague.

-¿Por qué hay que esperar un mes?- le pregunto Mikhail.

-Es para que la guardia real deje de buscarnos, creerán que todo esto fue provocado por Extreme y todos, incluyendo las princesas, pensaran que La Sociedad de la Libertad es una farsa, una excusa hecha por Extreme, y en cuanto bajen la guardia, ZAS en todo el reino.- dijo Dark Plague, entonces, Scar Face le dice:

-Pero Dark Plague, ¿para que quiere el núcleo Cañón Spreader?- le pregunto Scar Face.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste la conversación que tuvimos con todos los miembros de aquí?- le pregunto su hermano menor, Crossbow.

-Em, nope. Esta distraído con mi PSP.- le contesto Scar Face con un poco de pena sonrojándose, en ese momento, Crossbow, Mikhail, Dark Plague y darkknight300 hicieron un face palm.

-La razón por la que vamos a utilizar el núcleo Cañon Spreader, es porque es la batería mas potente que hay en toda Equestria, el único rastro de alta tecnología en Equerstria. Nosotros no tenemos el nucleo, por eso solo creamos un Cañon más potente que el Cañon Spreader, no el nucleo.- le explico Dark Plague.

-Si tenias tanta tecnología para un cañón, ¿Por qué no para un núcleo?- se pregunto Scar Face, pensando en lo que pudo haber hecho su maestro sin la necesidad de que Mikhail robara en el palacio.

Las ponis de la armonia, habían recibido una carta de Twilight, que por cierto, Spike ya tenía la habilidad de traer mensajes de Twilight. Ellas se encontraban, junto con Spike, en la estación de trenes de Ponyville a Canterlot.

-No entiendo, Twilight y Extreme han pasado como una semana en Canterlot, según decía en la carta, es urgente que todas, incluyendo Spike, estemos presentes.- dijo Applejack.

-Pues, seguramente es porque quiere que sepamos que ella y Extreme iniciaron una relación jajaja.- se burlo Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow, esto es serio, con esta carta, el robo de ese cuarzo, y la búsqueda del asesino, es obvio que algo terrible esta por pasar.- le dijo Rarity molesta.

En cuanto dijo esto, el tren había llegado, permitiendo la entrada de las mane six y ha Spike , a Canterlot.

Tras estar casi una hora del recorrido, llegan a Canterlot. En la carta de Twilight, les decía que vinieran ha Canterlot lo mas rápido posible, que algo preocupante esta ocurriendo.

Twilight les había dado instrucciones, les dijo que al llegar a Canterlot, se encontraran con unos guardias con un carruaje, ella tenia razón, ahí los esperaba unos pegasos.

Los guardias, las llevaron a un lugar fuera de Canterlot, se dirigieron a la cima de una montaña que de inmediato reconoció Spike.

-No puede ser, es la Montaña del Juicio.- dijo Spike con los ojos mas grandes que unos platos.

-¿La Montaña del Juicio?, ¿a que te refieres Spike?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash confundida.

-La Montaña del Juicio es el lugar donde se llevan juicios a los criminales mas buscados en toda Equestria, a los criminales más temibles. Fue necesario que en cuanto los arrestaran los llevaran aquí en caso de que escape o dañe algún civil. El último juicio que se llevo a cabo aquí fue hace un milenio.- le explico Spike a las ponis.

-Un momento, ¿eso quiere decir que…- dijo Fluttershy temiendo la respuesta.

-Así es, esto significa que ya capturaron al asesino serial.- dijo Spike, todas, incluyendo Pinkie Pie, quedaron con la sangre helada. Y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, los guardias también guardaban algo de temor, pero tenían que esconderlo.

-Pues espero que me dejen una hora a solas con ese desgraciado para golpearlo tan fuerte que ni su propia madre lo reconocerá.- dijo Rainbow Dash.

Al llegar a la cima de esa montaña, vieron un enorme edificio que media casi como el palacio real, en el patio estaba la estatua de una pegaso con los ojos vendados, y en uno de sus cascos sostenía una balanza.

En la entrada de ese edificio, se encontraba Twilight, que por alguna razón estaba llorando.

-¡Twilight!, ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿no deberías estar feliz que el asesino será juzgado ante las princesas?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-No Rainbow, yo creí que estaría aliviada de que el asesino fuera capturado, pero esto es terrible.- le contesto Twilight calmándose, pero aun con lagrimas.

-Por cierto Twilight, ¿Dónde esta Extreme?- le pregunto Fluttershy al notar la ausencia de aquel poni azul marino, en ese momento aparece Shining Armor diciéndole a todas.

-Mejor entremos, ya podrán ver a Extreme.- dijo abriendo las enormes puertas de madera, permitiendo la entrada a las mane six y a Spike.

Al entrar, no podían creer lo que veían. En un enorme salón, había muchos ponis, pegasos y unicornios que eran abogados. Después, entendieron porque el edificio era muy grande, también se encontraban dragones que eran jueces y otros abogados, provocando el temor en Fluttershy. Y en un segundo piso, se encontraban grifos que eran jueces y abogados.

-¡Yo veía en las películas y comics muchos juicios, pero este es muy grande!- exclamo sorprendida Rarity.

-La razón por la que hay muchas especies de otros reinos, reunidos, es porque ellos también buscaban al asesino que todos buscábamos. El asesino también ha atacado en estos reinos.- les explico Shining Armor.

-Por favor, tomen asiento allí.- les dijo Shining Armor, apuntando una mesa con siete sillas, donde era la "primera fila", así podrían ver de cerca todo el juicio.

-Aun tengo una duda, ¿Dónde esta Extreme?- dijo Pinkie Pie con binoculares volteando por todos lados.

-Como se los dije, ya lo verán.- dijo causando intriga a las ponis. Cuando se sentaron en los asientos que se les fueron indicados, llego la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia, sin embargo, tenían unos rostros decaídos. En dos asientos que se encontraban en el fondo del salón, se sentaron ellas y sacaron unos pergaminos.

-Señores y señoras, hoy estamos presentes para presenciar el juicio que se le hará al responsable de muchas tragedias que causo. El asesino que ha sido perseguido por meses en sus reinos al fin lo capturamos y le haremos…el juicio.- dijo Celestia con voz serena.

-Traigan al acusado.- fue todo lo que dijo la princesa Luna a unos guardias que estaban en la entrada. Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar preguntándose como será el asesino, las yeguas de la armonía no eran la excepción.

-¿Cómo creen que sea el asesino?- pregunto Applejack.

-Oh, oh, yo se como. Seguramente tiene una apariencia terrible, tal vez tenga un cigarrillo, un parche, un tatuaje y un peinado punk.- dijo Pinkie Pie hiperactivamente, pero todas escucharon algo que Twilight dijo.

-Yo se como es.- dijo Twilight tristemente.

En ese momento, los guardias trajeron a un poni que estaba encubierto por una enorme capa y capucha negra, los guardias le habían amarrado en cada pata unos grilletes con bolas de hierro que pesaban 5 Ton (Cinco toneladas). Al poni le pesaban los grilletes al punto de provocarle algunas cicatrices teniendo ligeros sangrados.

-¡Vamos, camina imbécil!- le grito un guardia empujándolo, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

Los guardias lo llevaron al centro del juicio, recibiendo la atención y desprecio de todos los presentes, incluyendo de los ponis de la armonía y de Spike. Pero Twilight simplemente miraba al suelo.

-No soporto verlo de esa forma.- pensó Twilight refiriéndose al acusado.

-Quítenle los grilletes.- les ordeno la Princesa Celestia, los guardias obedecieron, y en cuanto le quitaron los grilletes las princesas hicieron un campo de fuerza alrededor del acusado. En cuanto lo encerraron en ese campo de fuerza mágico, Shining Armor les dijo a todos los que presenciaban al juicio.

-A continuación, podrán ver por primera y única vez, el rostro del asesino que ha provocado caos en sus reinos.- en cuanto dijo esto, con un hechizo, atravesó su casco sobre el campo, quito la capucha y la capa, todos los presentes pudieron ver a… Extreme Punishment.

-¡QUE!, ¡TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA!, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE ESTO ES UNA CRUEL BROMA!- grito Pinkie Pie en shock, al igual que las ponis y Spike.

-Pero, Extreme, ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo Fluttershy a Extreme con lagrimas en los ojos, Extreme tan solo miraba al suelo.

-Por favor, ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE ESTO!- grito Rarity en shock. Entonces, la princesa Celestia empieza a hablar.

-Extreme Punishment, se te acusa de múltiples asesinatos, secuestros y abuso de confianza en la Guardia Real y de los Elementos de la Armornia. Sin embargo, aun no hay pruebas contundentes. Extreme, esperemos que tengas algo que decir antes de tu cadena perpetua, o probablemente exilio.- dijo la Princesa, pero esta vez con firmeza y autoridad.

-Su majestad, he enviado a mis mejores soldados a investigar cosas sobre Extreme, tanto su fecha de nacimiento como… su nombre real.- dijo Shining Armor, causando impresión entre todos los presentes.

-¿Nombre real?, ¿Extreme nos ha engañado?- se pregunto Fluttershy.

-Así parece, terrón de azúcar.- dijo Applejack. Luego la princesa Luna le dice:

-Capitan Armor, primero dejaremos que los otros reinos den sus evidencias y testimonios.-

-De acuerdo, su majestad.- le respondió Shining para luego reunirse con los guardias. Luego, las princesas llamaron a los abogados de cada reino, que eran 5 del reino grifo, 8 de el reino de los dragones y 3 de el reino de Equestria.

-Su majestad, mis compañeros dragones y yo, hemos trabajado en nuestra investigación. Este desgraciado, ha cometido terribles masacres en nuestro amado reino. De hecho, yo traje un proyector para que todos vean los pecados que este poni hizo. ¿Me permite, pincesa?- le dijo uno de los dragones.

-Adelante.- le respondió la princesa Celestia, luego, todos los pegasos cerraron las gigantes cortinas de las ventanas del jurado. Luego, el dragón encendió el proyector. En ese momento, uno de los dragones dijo:

-Las siguientes imágenes pueden ser muy fuertes, por favor, si son sensibles respecto a las masacres, favor de salir de este lugar hasta que acabe la exposición.- dijo el dragon, luego, alunos ponis salieron de alli, incluyendo Fluttershy.

El proyector demostró una desgarradora imagen, en esa imagen se podía ver varios dragones, en una de las calles de su reino. Habia un dragon que fue aplastado por una carreta, su cabeza se encontraba a un lado, pero no tenia los ojos.

Otro dragon, se encontraba despedazado, tenia rastros pedazos pequeños de metal por dentro del cráneo. Al ver estas imágenes, todos se horrorizaron.

-¡No puedo creerlo!, Extreme, ¿porque hiciste eso?- le reclamo asustada Twilight a Extreme, luego Extreme, en lugar del tono amable y educado que ella conocía, le respondió con su verdadero tono de voz, frio y sin sentimientos.

-Era necesario, yo hago justicia.- le respondió Extreme.

-Su majestad, estas imágenes fueron captadas hace dos meses.- le dijo el dragón, enseñándole a todos a un poni encapuchado huyendo en unos callejones.

-Si prestamos atención, podremos ver el color de su cola.- le dijo el dragón, todos los presentes se sorprendieron al ver que el color era el mismo que tenia Extreme.

-Extreme Punshment, ¿tu hiciste eso?- le pregunto Luna, muy sorprendida.

-Así es, ¿algún problema?- le respondió fríamente.

-Eso es todo su majestad.- le dijo el dragón quitando el proyector.

Y así, cada reino trajo un proyector, y demostró las sangrientas imágenes de los asesinatos que había provocado Extreme, algunos llegaron a vomitar, otros se desmayaron. Ya se imaginaran lo que hubiera si Fluttershy se hubiera quedado.

Todos hacían comentarios como: "no puedo creer que siga con vida", "ni siquiera Discord era tan sádico como el", "debería se exiliado de este mundo".

-Ahora es el turno de la guardia real. Capitan Armor, por favor, haganos el favor de demostrarnos la investigación que usted hizo.- le dijo Celestia. Cuando Shining Armor paso al centro del juicio, saco unos papeles.

-A todos los presentes, es necesario saber lo siguiente, la información que tengo puede ser la mas clara que este joven, abuso de nuestra confianza. Para empezar, voy a tener que hervir este vaso de agua.- dijo Shining Armor, con su magia, empezó a hervir un vaso de agua al punto de que nadie se atreviese a tocarlo.

-Capitán Armor, ¿Por qué tiene que hervir agua?- le pregunto la princesa Luna.

-Ya vera, aunque duela un poco.- en ese momento, Shining Armor derramo el agua hirviendo sobre el cuerpo de Extreme.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHH, MALDITO DESGRACIADO!- le grito Extreme mientras se hincaba y se movia violentamente.

-¡Capitán!, ¡exijo una respuesta para que cometa tal acto!- le grito furiosa la princesa Celestia.

-Es para que vean todos que todo este tiempo ha usado maquillaje.- dijo Shining señalando a Extreme, quien se encontraba hincado en el suelo. Todos se sorprendieron que el color azul marino que tenia Extreme, se escurría lentamente, excepto su melena color negra con franjas blancas, y sus cicatrices, demostrando que eso era real.

-El utilizo Pintura Perpetum.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Twilight, ¿Qué es la pintura Perpetum?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash

-Esa pintura, es muy difícil de encontrar. Esa pintura solía usarla la guardia real hace siglos, pero por alguna razón se cancelo su uso. La única forma de quitar esta pintura es aplicando agua hirviendo sobre el objeto que se utilizo.- le respondió Twilight.

Después que la pintura se escurrió, se pudo demostrar el verdadero color de Extreme, su pelaje era original, y sus cicatrices y su cutie mark también. Pero el color de su cuerpo no era azul, era color rojo sangre.

-Ahí lo tiene majestad, este poni nos engaño, incluso escondió su verdadera apariencia.- le dijo Shining Armor ante las miradas atónitas de todos y de las princesas.

-No puede ser, de verdad es ese potro de aquel momento.- pensó la princesa Celestia.

-Eso no es todo, según estos archivos, este tipo nunca nació en la Isla San Venganza, nació en Fillydelphia, pero sus padres se mudaron a una playa para vivir ahí pacíficamente. ¿No es asi, Extreme?. O mejor dicho, Key Part.- dijo Shining Armor, diciendo el verdadero nombre de Extr…perdón, ya no lo llamare Extreme, ahora sabemos que se llama Key Part.

-¿Key Part?, eso explica su Cutie Mark.- dijo Fluttershy, quien volvió en cuanto termino la exposición de los crímenes de Key Part.

(La verdad, creo que me costara recordar que su verdadero nombre es Key Part)

Entonces, Shining Armor les demuestra a todos las maletas de Extreme y su chaleco.

-Envié a uno de mis soldados a Ponyville, para buscar cosas de Key Part. El me trajo estos artefactos.-

-N…no puedo creerlo.- dijo Twilight atónita. Entonces, la princesa Celestia le dice a Key Part.

-Extrem…digo, Key Part, ¿es cierto lo que dijo el Capitan Armor? Si es verdad, será mejor que expliques tus motivos. Si te arrepientes, dejaremos libre, pero estarás en un reformatorio por un año.- le explico Celestia.

Key Part, quien aun estaba hincado después de que se le derramara agua hirviendo, solo miraba al suelo, sus oscuros cabellos con franjas blancas era tan largos, que cubrían su rostro, entonces el empezó a temblar y hacer movimientos y hacer sonidos como:

-Eee, hee.- todos pensaron que estaba llorando, pensaban que estaba arrepentido, hasta que esos quejidos se hicieron mas fuertes hasta que se descubrió que era una risa, y levanto su rostro mirando al cielo con la letrina de sus ojos mas pequeña y tuvo una risa psicópata:

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, HAHEHEHE, HIHIHIHUHHAHAHAHAHAHA.- hizo una risa sicótica que le dio un escalofrio a todos los presentes.

Digamos que esta fue su risa:

watch?v=qd7fHOCcGnE

Después de esa risa, el se levanto del suelo y susurro:

-es cierto.- susurro Key Part.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le dijo la princesa Celestia por el susurro de Key Part.

-¡ES VERDAD ZORRA, YO SOY EL CAZADOR QUE BUSCAN,JAJAJAJAJAJA.-

CONTINUARA…


	16. Un amargo recuerdo

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

-¡ES VERDAD ZORRA, YO SOY EL ASESINO QUE BUSCAN,HAHAHAHAHA.-

Aquella frase quedo marcada en todo el juicio, tanto las ponis de la armonía, como las otras especies, quedaron boquiabiertos por la actitud sádica que tomo Key Part, los que habían conocido a Key Part tiempo atrás, no lo imaginaron con esa actitud.

-¡Cuida bien tus palabras!- le grito un guarda apuntándole con su lanza.

-Tranquilo, ahora será mejor que el mismo nos explique la razón por la que hizo esto.- le dijo la princesa Celestia

Les recomiendo esta música para la siguiente escena: watch?v=I_3pMKFl-Lw

Después, Key Part se levanta lentamente del suelo, y luego agarro aire y dijo:

-Todos los presentes, escuchen, no solo soy un asesino, también soy…¡el guardián de Equestria!- dijo en voz alta mirando a todos.

-¿Alguna vez no han sentido como es que este gobierno, este mundo esta a punto de ir a la perdición?, ¿ acaso ustedes pensaron que tener a esta tipa como gobernante, solo por el estúpido hecho de que es una alicornio, los gobernara sabiamente?. Pues déjenme decirles algo, ¡ustedes, sin excepción alguna, son unos imbéciles!- aquella frase ofendió a todos los presentes.

-Yo en cambio, desde muy pequeño, supe como es que todo se dirige a la perdición. La princesa los ha mantenido engañados, ella no se preocupa por ustedes.- dijo Key Part, para luego que Rainbow Dash le grite:

-¡No seas un malagradecido, la princesa siempre se ha preocupado por nosotros!- le grito furiosa Rainbow Dash.

-Cálmate dulzura, no te pongas al nivel de este sujeto arrogante.- le dijo Applejack.

-Jajaja, me da risa lo tontas que son ustedes, si ella se preocupara por ustedes, no las mandaría por una misión peligrosa. Ustedes siguen siendo muy jóvenes para enfrentarse los peligros que Equestria enfrenta de vez en cuando. La verdad es que yo no entiendo para que Celestia las eligió como las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonia.- le contesto Key Part, con la letrina de los ojos mas pequeña y con una sonrisa parecida a la de Jeff The Killer.

-Pero volviendo al tema, yo era como ustedes, creía que todo lo que pasaba en el mundo estaba bien. Hasta que un día ocurrió una tragedia, mi familia entera fue asesinada por la mafia. Aquí va una pregunta para que reflexionen, si la princesa nos protege, ¿Por qué había un grupo de mafiosos desde hace muchos años? Además, ya quisiera yo tener un hermano, porque no estuvo bien que encerrara a su hermana en la luna.-

-Mira nada quien lo dice, el que anda matando criminales.- le reclamo un grifo.

-¡No lo digo por hipocresía, lo digo porque pudo haber usado los elementos de la armonía para separar a su hermana del demonio de Night Mare Moon, y eliminar a ella. Pero nooo, tenia que esperar casi un milenio para que alguien mas los ocupe e hiciera lo mismo que debió hacer!- dijo reclamando por lo que pudo haber hecho la princesa.

(Hay que admitir que ella pudo haber hecho eso.)

-Toda mi vida entrene mi mente y cuerpo para alcanzar un nivel superior que ningún otro poni habría hecho, sufrí todo tipo de abusos, de amenazas de muerte hasta…abusos sexuales.- dijo esto Key Part con un tono triste.

-¡Yo siempre tuve la misión de protegerlos, yo siempre los he protegido de los mayores criminales que alguna vez hayan conocido!, ¡esta imbécil no es nada mas que una simple corrupta que se satisface con los esfuerzos que todos hacemos, solo para que ella y para los nobles caprichosos de Canterlot, especialmente como este perro de Blue Blood, y hace tan solo una semana, había llegado a Ponyville, donde conocí a Twilight Sparkle y los elementos de la Armonía, hasta que ella nos invito a Twilight y a mi, a una visita al castillo, incluso me gane su confianza!.- grito Key Part, que por cierto, ya había perdido la cordura, y actuaba como un esquizofrénico.

-¡¿Quién habría sido capaz, de llegar tan lejos?, ¿Quién no se habría rendido?!- grito Key Part alzando los cascos delanteros y por su grito, se notaba que ahora había perdido la cordura.

-Estas muy equivocado, Key Part.- finalmente le dijo la princesa, Key Part solo se le quedo mirando.

-Tus ideales son perfectos, admirables. Sin embargo, tú hiciste una masacre tanto en Equestra, como en otros reinos. Tú has engañado a las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonia para tu propio beneficio, eso es algo imperdonable. Al final tú solo fuiste un psicópata rondando por toda Equestria.- le dijo la princesa.

En ese momento, Key Part volteo hacia todos lados, viendo las miradas desaprobatorias de todos los presentes, incluyendo de Twilight y sus amigas.

-Este juicio concluirá con la opinión de todos los jueces de todos los reinos, y también de las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonia. ¿Cómo lo declaran?- dijo la princesa.

-Culpable.-

-Culpable.-

-Culpable.

Todos los jueces habían dicho Culpable, Key Part simplemente cerraba los ojos, con sus cabellos tapando su rostro. Finalmente había sido turno de los elementos de la armonía:

Applejack: Culpable.

Rainbow Dash: Culpable, no tiene perdón.

Rarity: a la cárcel.

Fluttershy: Muy mal hecho, culpable.

Pinkie Pie: Culpable.

Twilight:….c-culp-culpable.

Cuando todos lo declararon culpable, la princesa iba a dar la orden de arresto, pero Key Part dice:

-Una cosa, ¿están seguros que la princesa esta a salvo?- dijo esto, causando la curiosidad de todos.

-Shining Armor, dime, cuando tu enviaste a tu mejor soldado a mi casa en Ponyville, quitaron todas mis cosas. Pero, ¿revisaron….MI CUERPO?- dijo esto con un fuerte grito.

Rápidamente, saca de su larga melena, una especie de navaja, pero algo pequeña, y estaba apuntándole con su casco, a la princesa Celestia. Esto alarmo a todos los presentes.

-¡Tiene una navaja!- grito un grifo al ver la navaja que Key Part sostenía en su casco para lanzársela a la princesa. Entonces, algo inesperado paso, Twilight, furiosa le dispara un rayo en su casco, aunque no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para causarle una severa hemorragia y que suelte la navaja.

-AAAHH- grito Key Part soltando la navaja, luego se agarra su casco, viendo su hemorragia, luego furioso le grita a Twilight:

-¡TWILIGHT, MALDITA PERRA. ¿QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?, NO TE METAS CONMIGO.- le grito furioso Key Part. Twilight también furiosa le responde:

-¿Entonces fue un engaño?, ¿Qué me dices de aquellos momentos?. Como la pijamada, la fiesta, la vez que fuimos al parque, ¿también fue un engaño?.- le grito Twilight, furiosa pero con lagrimas.

-¡No Twilight, no fue un engaño, yo no les hice nada porque ustedes son vidas inocentes. Yo no veo a la gente inocente y culpable del mismo modo, además, tu que eres la portadora, deberías también separar los culpables de los inocentes, HAZLO!- le grito Key Part totalmente desquiciado.

-¡T-tu no hiciste nada porque éramos inocentes, ¿pero si fuéramos criminales que nos hubieras hecho?!- le grita Twilight entre lagrimas. Key Part saco otra navaja.

-¡Tiene otra navaja!- grito un poni.

-¡AAAAH!- grito Twilight disparándole varias veces a Key Part.

(Disparo) AAAH (Disparo) AAAAAAH (Disparo) AAAAAAAAH

8 disparos después…

Tras el último disparo, Key Part cae al suelo con una terrible hemorragia en su casco izquierdo. Entonces Twilight furiosa, se dirige a Key Part, quien tenía un rostro de asombro por la repentina de actitud de Twilight, además con lágrimas por que no soportaba las quemaduras de la magia de Twilight.

-¡Tu eres el que merece morir!- le grita Twilight preparando una enorme bola que casi es del tamaño juicio.

-¡Cálmate Twilight Sparkle.- le grita la princesa calmándola, pero enojada. Después de calmarse, ella se da cuenta de lo que le hizo al casco de Key Part, empezó a llorar. Le dio en total 11 disparos, ¿se imaginan como habrá quedado?.

-Key Part, lo…lo la-mento tan…- ella es interrumpida por la voz de Celestia.

-Es suficiente, Key Part, por los crímenes que hiciste, quedas exiliado de Equestria, por toda la eternidad..- entonces dio la orden la princesa. Los guardias levantaron el cuerpo de Key Part, que por cierto, aun lanzaba leves gritos de dolor.

Eso provoco la felicidad de los otros reinos, al ver al asesino Key Part de una forma impotente, humillado y herido, pero las portadoras de los elementos, miraron estupefactas aquella escena y la forma que reacciono Twilight, incluso pensaron que Key Part la posesionó por un momento. Lo que empezó como un simple juicio, se convirtió en una tortura.

Pero ellos no eran los únicos testigos de la masacre a Key Part, en una de las ventanas que eran del juicio, ahí estaba vigilando Mikhail, quien había sido enviada por Dark Plague, ella no miraba con satisfacción al ver el estado de Key Part, por alguna razón, ella lloraba.

-N-no puede ser, el…el solo quería una Equestria nueva, sin corrupción, sin crímenes, sin malvados.- dijo Mikhail con la voz quebrada.

-Algo muy diferente al ideal de Dark Plague.-

1 SEMANA DESPUES…

La princesa Celestia tuvo que llevar a Key Part, a un hospital, antes de llevarlo a su exilio. Twilight la acompañaba, pero ella seguía enojada con ella. Ellas estaban en la sala de espera, esperando las noticias de los médicos para saber como estaría Key Part. Despues vino un medico.

-Ya terminamos, princesa.- le dijo el medico.

-¿Cómo estará?- le pregunto la princesa. Entonces el medico puso una cara de preocupación y miro abajo.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos, pero fue sin éxito. Los disparos lograron atravesar las venas de su casco, sus articulaciones de la pata, fue hecha cenizas por uno de los disparos, es imposible recuperarlo. Lo siento princesa, pero me temo que tendremos que…amputarle la pata.-

La alicornio y la unicornio morada, sintieron como si un balde de agua fría, hubiera caído sobre ellas. Especialmente Twilight, ella se sintió culpable por lo que le hizo a Key Part.

-¡¿Qué?!, dígame que es una broma, ¡dígame que es una broma, doctor!- le grito Twilight desesperada sujetando violentamente al doctor.

-¡Señorita Sparkle!, ¡no hay nada que podamos hacer!. Lo lamento mucho, después de amputarle la pata, le tendremos que poner una pata de hierro.- le dijo el medico. Entonces Twilight se echo a llorar, y le dijo la princesa.

-Princesa, ¡lo lamento!, ¡es mi culpa que Key Part…Key Part..- luego la princesa la abrazo para consolarla, pero por alguna razón, tenia una siniestra sonrisa.

3 DIAS DESPUES…

Un carruaje que llevaba a la princesa Celestia y a Key Part, se dirigía a un desierto. Key Part tenía unos grilletes, pero en una de sus patas, tenía un casco de hierro, que por cierto, era del mismo color de su piel.

En medio de ese desierto, estaba lo que parecía como una cabaña, era de color gris, y estaba hecha de cemento, madera, hierro y otras cosas duras. Los guardias lo escoltaron ahí, y era una prisión, hecha exclusivamente para Key Part. No había luz, no había ventanas, no había espejos, no había nada, era como una casa abandonada que era saqueada por bandidos.

Cuando lo encerró un guardia, este le dijo:

-Key Part, solo podrás comer 3 veces al día, la primera es a las 7:00 am, la segunda a las 2:00 pm y la tercera a las 10:00. Solo podrás beber agua 2 veces al día en lugar d vasos, dormirás solo 5 horas. Las rejas y las paredes están hechas de magia, te será imposible salir de aquí. Y tendrás clases de reformatorio, con Twilight Sparkle.- al escuchar esto, Key Part le dice:

-¿Por qué Twilight será como una especie de maestra para mi?-

-Como dijimos, para que resuelve esas ideas absurdas que tienes. En una hora ella vendrá, tienes suerte que estés vivo, una yegua por poco te mata, jajajaja.- se burlo el guardia.

Después de encerrarlo, Key Part simplemente se sentó, esperando a Twilight. Una hora después, ella había venido, aunque nerviosa.

-Em, eto, hola Key Part.- le saludo nerviosa.

-Hola Twilight.- le contesto Key Part, sin mirarla.

-Lamen…- ella es interrumpida.

-No lamentes nada, te desahogaste, eso es lo que importa.- le contesto.

-¡¿Cómo crees que es importante que algún criminal como tu, salga herido?!- le reclamo Twilight, pero angustiada.

-Desde muy pequeño, yo tenia la sensación de que algo estaba mal en este mundo, y la única forma de repararlo es eliminando las escorias. Eso lo aprendí cuando mi familia murió. Además, ellos me pusieron el alias de Extreme Punishment.-

Después, Key Part le cuenta a Twilight una terrible parte de su infancia.

FLASHBACK:

En el patio de una casa de calles de Fillydelphia, se encontraba un pequeño Key Part de una edad aproximada de 6 años, jugando con su pelota. El pequeño estaba divirtiéndose hasta que sus padres vienen.

-Key Part, hijo, tenemos que contarte algo.- le dijo su madre.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?- le pregunto el pequeño Key Part.

-Tu padre y yo tenemos una gran noticia. Nos vamos de Equestria.- eso sorprendió al pequeño Key Part.

-¿Por qué mami?- le pregunto sorprendido Key Part.

-Es… p-porque tu padre perdió su empleo, y nos iremos a vivir en las costas de Equestria, no nos iremos completamente de Equestria, solo de la civilización, en una playa.- le dijo su madre.

-¡Si!, ¡iremos a vivir en la playa!, ¡podremos nadar cuando queramos!- grito muy feliz Key Part.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?- le pregunto el pequeño Key Part.

-Mañana.-

Después, al día siguiente, la familia de Key Part, había ido a la playa, donde el padre de Key Part había hecho una cabaña. Los días pasaban, la familia era muy feliz, Key Part nadaba bajo la vigilancia de su padre o madre, su padre buscaba en la jungla frutas, la madre hacia juegos de mesa, era un paraíso. Pero eso no duro siempre.

Un día, Key Part había tenido la visita de todos sus abuelos, tíos, primos, etc. Los padres de el los habían invitado. Key Part había estado jugando con sus primos. Entonces uno de los primos le dijo a Key Part.

-Primo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la jungla?- le dijo su primo.

-Sale y vale.-

Estuvieron caminando la jungla por unos minutos, entonces Key Part le dijo a su primo:

-Mira, una libélula.- le dijo Key Part señalando arriba.

-Que bonita.- le respondió su primo. Luego, Key Part le dice a su primo:

-Primo, ¿puedes escuchar esas campanas?- aquello le extraño a su primo.

-Aquí no hay campanas.-

Entonces, Key Part vio que algo había golpeado a su primo, dejándolo inconsciente, Algo también había golpeado a Key Part.

Un tiempo después, Key Part se despertó en una habitación oscura, estaba atado a una silla, entonces vio a sus padres. Su padre estaba amarrado en una silla, con un moretón en el ojo derecho, y su esposa estaba sujetada de sus cascos sobre la pared.

-Mami, papi, ¿Qué pasa aquí?. Tengo miedo.- le dijo Key Part con mucho temor.

-T-tranquilo hijo, todo estará bien.- le contesto su padre.

-Que equivocado estas.- dijo una voz. En ese momento, apareció un pegaso gordo, color beige, con lentes oscuros y con un puro. Su cutie mark era un billete con sangre.

-Tu y tu familia sufrirán las consecuencias por no haber pagado la apuesta.- le dijo el gordo.

-¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mi familia!- le grito furioso el padre de Key Part.

-¿Eso crees?- le contesto el gordo. Entonces vio a la madre de Key Part.

-Tu esposa es la mujer perfecta, un cabello lacio, unos hermosos ojos, una linda voz, unos buenos flancos, la mujer perfecta. Tienes suerte.- le dijo el poni gordo, lamiendo su casco y con este, sobando los glúteos de la madre de Key Part.

-¡NO LA TOQUES!- le grito el papa de Key Part muy furioso.

-Señor, mi mama me dijo que es de mala educación tocar por ese lado a los ponis.- le dijo Key Part.

-Pues mira pequeño, tu mami te mintió, ya veras que esto le va a encantar.- le dijo el poni gordo, entonces llamo a otros pegasos, estos eran muy musculosos.

Contenido Lemon a partir de aquí.

-Chicos, ya saben que hacer con la esposa de este mentiroso, y enseñémosle a su hijo también como jugamos con su madre.- le dijo el poni gordo.

-Jefe, mientras haya buenas yeguas, sabes que lo obedeceré.- dijo un pegaso mirando con lujuria a la madre de Key Part, quien estaba llorando.

Entonces, los pegasos sacaron sus miembros masculinos.

-¡Señores, es algo vulgar enseñar las partes privadas a alguien, a menos que sea una enfermedad.- les dijo Key Part asustado a los pegasos.

-Cállate, esto también lo harás algún día.-

Uno de los pegasos, estrello a la madre de Key Part en el suelo, y le dijo:

-¡Cométela!- y entonces, el metió su miembro en la boca de la madre de Key Part, quien miraba horrorizado.

En tan solo unos minutos, todos los pegasos empezaron a violar a la madre de Key Part, quien lloraba y se sentía humillada por que tanto su hijo y su esposo la miraban.

-¡No me miren, cariño, hijo, no me miren!- les suplico la madre de Key Part. Entonces, los pegasos dijeron:

-¡Yegua, prepárate porque mi leche esta por salir!- dijo un pegaso, entonces todos los pegasos eyacularon tanto por dentro como por fuera del cuerpo de la madre de Key Part.

-¡Malditos!- dijo el padre de Key Part.

-Mami, mami, ¿Por qué te hicieron eso?- dijo Key Part, esta vez llorando. Luego, algo terrible ocurrió, uno de los pegasos, saco un mazo y empezó a estrellarlo en la cabeza de la madre de Key Part.

-¡No hagan eso, es peligroso!- lo ignoraron, estrellaron el mazo tan fuerte que vieron como es que poco a poco salía el cerebro.

-¡Mamiiiii!- grito Key Part entre lagrimas. Entonces, el padre de Key Part, había roto las cuerdas y le rompió el cuello a uno de los pegasos. Luego, se dirigió a Key Part y lo desato de las cuerdas y le dijo:

-¡Huye, hijo!, ¡sálvate!- le grito su padre. Luego, Key Part corrió hacia una puerta, lo último que escucho fue:

-¡Pagaras maldito!- y ese lugar, exploto, pero Key Part ya había escapado. Vio que estaban en la misma cabaña que su padre había hecho, lo habían encerrado en su propia casa.

Pero también tuvo una sorpresa desagradable, en la playa, estaba toda la familia, sus abuelos decapitados, sus tios estaban hechos cenizas y las yeguas embarazadas, tenían su vientre abierto con el feto hecho pedazos. Key Part se horrorizo, se hinco y…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- grito con un susto tremendo y con una gran angustia, su familia entera estaba muerta, estaba solo…definitivamente solo. Aquel dia, marcaria el resto de su vida, y también su mente.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

Luego de que Key Part le relatara a Twilight ese desagradable momento, ella saco lagrimas y le dijo.

-Y-y porque no le dijiste a la guardia real.- le dijo Twilight con un tono de voz bajo. Le afecto mucho lo que le habia pasado a Key Part.

-Les avise de la masacre que hubo en mi hogar, pero no hicieron nada al respecto.-

-Un momento, ¿dijiste que antes de que te atraparan a ti y a tu primo, escuchaste unas campanas?- le pregunto Twilight.

-Asi es, y no fue la primera vez, a lo largo de mi vida las he escuchado, eso me preocupa.-

-Significa que tienes el Síndrome del Campanario.- le dijo Twilight.

-¿Síndrome del Campanario?- le pregunto Key Part.

-Muy poca gente lo tiene, pero he leído que este síndrome se le da a algunos ponis, dicen que esa persona puede escucharlas antes de que algún suceso pase. Por ejemplo, si un poni escucha esas campanas antes de que le pase algo malo, puede suceder en breve tiempo. Hay algunos que dicen que mientras las campanas más fuertes suenen, algo muy terrible o muy bueno le va a pasar.-

-Que curioso, yo cada vez que voy a estar en un momento de vida o muerte, a veces escucho esas campanas.-

-¿Situación de vida o muerte?-

-Si, es decir, cuando mi vida corre en un grave peligro que pueda morir, las escucho antes que eso pase, puede que días o semanas. Pero hay algo extraño.- dijo esto con un tono de preocupación.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunto Twilight.

-Como te dije, cuando estoy en peligro de muerte las escucho, pero son muy escasas las veces que estoy a punto de morir, pero…..últimamente….han sonado mas fuertes y constantes de lo normal.-

CONTINUARA…


	17. El nuevo armamento de la LSL

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

En el palacio real, Shining Armor y la princesa Celestia estaban en un cuarto con otros soldados, estaban rodeando una mesa y en esa mesa estaba la maleta de Key Part, donde tenia armas y otros objetos personales.

-Y bien Shining, ¿Qué es todo esto exactamente?- le pregunto la princesa.

-Bueno, tengo entendido que estos son los objetos que Key Part, alias, Extreme Punishment, exterminaba a los criminales, sin embargo, estas armas son muy extrañas, princesa.-

Luego, Shining Armor abrió la maleta y le enseñó a la princesa su chaleco.

-La verdad, yo no entiendo que hace un chaleco aquí en una maleta llena de armas. Pero quizás usted sepa para qué es este chaleco.- luego Shining le entrego a la princesa el chaleco. Ella lo tomo, estuvo viéndolo detalladamente, pero no había nada extraño.

-No le encuentro nada extraño a este chaleco, aunque lo único extraño es el símbolo de la anarquía y esta hecho de cuero, no hay nada más, es solo un atuendo de Key Part.-

-Bueno, también se encuentran estos artefactos metálicos.- luego, Shining Armor, saco un revolver 38, un rifle M16, una katana, un kunai, y una escopeta.

-No será necesario saber sobre las armas blancas, pero será necesario saber como funcionan estos objetos metálicos.- dijo la princesa, luego, un soldado le dice:

-Pues, según unos testigos, el agarraba esta cosa con los cascos, por este lado.- dijo el guardia, sujetando el revolver por el mango con su magia.

-Agarraba esta pequeña palanca, luego la jalaba…- luego el guarda, jala el gatillo y dispara el arma. Afortunadamente, la bala nunca le hizo daño a ninguno de los presentes, solo le había apuntado a una pared. Pero si les causo un susto tremendo y un dolor de oídos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, creo que esto es suficiente para saber que hace y como funcionan las demás.- le dijo Shining Armor quitándole el arma.

-También encontré esta imagen dentro de la maleta.- dijo Shining sacando la fotografía de Key Part con sus padres y entregándosela a la Celestia. Al ver la imagen, la princesa se sorprendió

-_Son ellos-_.pensó Celestia.

-Me temo que ya fue suficiente, lo importante aquí es que ya atrapamos al Cazador.- dijo Celestia metiendo la foto en la maleta y cerrándola.

-Tiene razón, pero aun tengo una duda.- le dijo Shining Armor.

-¿Seguiremos buscando a los ladrones del Cuarzo Magnam y la LSL (La Sociedad de la Libertad)?- le dijo Shining.

-Así es, solo que lo haremos sin la ayuda de Key Part… de hecho, el nunca nos ayudo, el simplemente utilizó esta excusa de que conocía a la LSL y que es un detective para mantenerse a salvo.- le respondió Celestia.

-Tienes razón, de hecho, yo considero que la LSL no es mas que una simple mentira de Key Part, lo único que tendremos que hacer es buscar al Cuarzo Magnam.-

* * *

En la mansión de la LSL, Dark Plague caminaba con Mikhail en uno de los pasillos de la mansión, al parecer Dark Plague la dirigía hacia un lugar.

-Dime, ¿Qué cosas ocurrieron en el juicio?- le pregunto Dark Plague sin mirar a Mikhail, que por cierto, se notaba decaída al recordar lo que le hicieron a Key Part.

-Bueno, Extreme confesó sus planes y saco todo lo que tenia dentro, es decir, todo lo que ha estado ocultando lo revelo.-

-Me imagino que las princesas lo condenaron a cadena perpetua, ¿no es así?- le dijo Dark Plague sin mirarla.

-De hecho, fue peor, lo exiliaron… por toda la eternidad. Y salió herido.-

- ¿Herido?- le pregunto Dark Plague.

-Te lo explicare; Extreme ya no estaba calmado, al contrario, la presión y el pánico se apoderaron en él al punto de que ya no pensaba en lo que hacia, y cometió una locura. Sacó una navaja de su cabello y la apunto a la princesa, pero la maga Twilight Sparkle, le disparó unas once o doce veces en una pata causándole una sorprendente perdida de sangre derramando el piso. Al seguirlos al hospital, escuche la conversación del medico con Sparkle y Celestia y les dijo que le amputarían la pata.- al recordar eso, ella siente una gran angustia.

-Ya veo, así que ahora ya esta herido, me gusta eso. Y ahora que Extreme esta exiliado, no podrá detenernos.-

-Por cierto, Dark Plague, ¿para que querías que te acompañara?- le dice Mikhail.

-A todos los miembros de la LSL, les demostré nuestro nuevo armamento que utilizaremos una vez que ataquemos a Canterlot. Pero te hace falta demostrártelo.-

-¿Y donde se encuentra ese nuevo armamento?-

-Lo tengo en una guardia que yo he creado. Y se encuentra precisamente detrás de esa puerta.- le dijo Dark Plague apuntando a una puerta de acero.

Cuando se acercaron a la puerta, Dark Plague coloco su ojo enfrente de un circulo, luego su casco en un cuadro brillante que analizo sus huellas y por ultimo, una prueba de voz. Dark Plague se acerco a un micrófono y dijo: Iucidium.

-_¿Iucidium?- _se preguntó Mikhail.

Luego, la puerta de acero se abre, demostrando que es como una especie de ascensor. Dark Plague y Mikhail entraron y Dark Plague presiono un botón que decía: Creaciones.

El cuarto de "Creaciones" se encontraba en un subterráneo, ya que el ascensor era de vidrio reforzado y notaron que se iba las profundidades. Luego el ascensor se detuvo.

-Ya llegamos.- fue todo lo que dijo Dark Plague. Cuando el ascensor se abrió, lo único que vieron fue las alcantarillas.

-¿Este es tu guarida creadora de armas?- le dijo Mikhail con sarcasmo.

-Tranquila, mira la puerta de allá.- luego, ambos ponis fueron a la puerta de acero, y Dark Plague la abrió demostrando una gigantesca bodega que creaba el nuevo armamento que Dark Plague le dijo.

-E-es-esto es… increíble.- dijo Mikhail estupefacta al ver las creaciones que había en ese lugar.

-¡¿Este es el nuevo armamento?!- pregunto sorprendida Mikhail sin dejar de ver los nuevos armamentos.

-Esto no es solo el nuevo armamento, también es la aniquilación de las princesas y el futuro.- dijo Dark Plague con una sonrisa perversa mientras miraba como es que unos robots creaban unas armaduras que median como tres metros, que tenían apariencia de manticora. Se podría decir que eran… armaduras roboticas. Aparte que en los costados tenia cañones de misiles… y habían muchas otras nuevas armas sorprendentes en esa bodega.

2 SEMANAS DESPUES…

En la prisión de Key Part, este estaba mirando el techo, con una cara de profunda seriedad. Estaba empezando a recordar muchas cosas:

FLASHBACK:

Se puede ve a un pequeño Key Part, caminando en las calles de Manhettan a mitad de la noche, el solo tenia puesto una bufanda para protegerse del frio, debido a que era la víspera de año nuevo. Sin embargo, el le restaba importancia a esto, el solo quería dos cosas: un techo y algo de comer.

Sufrió muchas cosas cuando iba de camino de regreso a una ciudad desde lo que ocurrió en su casa cerca de las costas de Equestria.

-_Necesito… necesito algo de comer, y una casita para dormir que tengo mucho sueñito. -_pensó el pequeño Key Part.

Se dirigió hacia un callejón y se metió a un bote de basura.

-_Tal vez haya sobras de la comida de los restaurantes de Manhettan.-_ luego, el pequeño Key Part, empieza a sacar cosas del bote de basura, papeles, bolsas, cascaras de platano. Pero no había ni siquiera una migaja de pan.

-Aquí no hay nada.-

Luego Key Part, escucha unos pasos detrás de el. Key Part se le ocurrió salir del callejón, y luego vio a un unicornio unos años más grandes de que el, se podría decir que tenia como 12 años. El unicornio era de color blanco, de crin rubia y ojos azules y su cutie mark era una brújula. Aparte que se notaba que tenia un físico envidiable.

-P-¿príncipe BlueBlood?- dijo Key Part sorprendido. Luego, Blueblood voltea y le dice:

-¿Si?, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- le respondió Blueblood.

-_Que raro, ¿Por qué no esta actuando como un idiota?- _pensó Key Part.

-Niño, ¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo en ese callejón?, ¿Qué no tienes idea que te pueden hacer daño?- le regaño Blueblood.

-Yo solo quería buscar algo de comer.- le dijo apenado Key Part.

-¿Dónde están tus padres?, ellos deberían acompañarte.- cuando dijo esto, Key Part empieza a sollozar.

-Mis- mis padres "sniff", fueron asesinados.- luego empieza a llorar en el suelo, pero Blueblood lo abraza y le dice:

-No te preocupes, te llevare un apartamento que tengo aquí.- luego, Blueblood se quita una chaqueta que tenia y se la dio a Key Part y con un pañuelo le limpia la cara.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Sus recuerdos son interrumpidos por el grito del guardia:

-¡Tu desayuno ya esta, cómetelo antes que se enfrie!- le grito aventándole un plato con un pan. Luego Key Part empieza a comerlo.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Solo espero que para ustedes, la espera haya valido la pena por este capitulo.**


	18. Atacando a la Gran Gala del Galope

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

**Antes de iniciar el capitulo, quiero pedir perdón a todos aquellos que esperaron uno nuevo, pero la secundaria me ha tenido muy ocupado, y es que siempre, una semana antes de las vacaciones, siempre se ponen muy exigentes. Pero, tal vez durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, pueda subir los capítulos mas seguido, de todos modos, solo unos dos o tres capítulos mas y llegamos al desenlace de esta historia que ha muchos nos ha entretenido.**

**Iniciemos el capitulo.**

* * *

Han transcurrido dos semanas desde el encarcelamiento de Key Part, alias, Extreme Punishment. Ahora la guardia real tiene la tarea de investigar sobre el Cuarzo Magnam, aquel objeto místico cuyo poder, según las princesas, es sorprendente.

Los habitantes de Equestria podían dormir tranquilos ya que "El Cazador", no se encontraba entre ellos, los habitantes de Ponyville habían quitado aquellas trampas y seguridades que habían puesto desde que escucharon los rumores del Cazador se esparcieron como el aire, causando el pánico y avergonzando las enseñanzas de las gobernantes de Equestria.

En el palacio real, Celestia y Luna platicaban con los nobles sobre un tema importante, La Gran Gala del Galope.

-Hemos estado pensándolo y creo que es seguro hacer la gala.- dijo Luna.

-Pero su majestad, ¿Cómo planean mantener la seguridad si no investigan sobre la LSL?- dijo uno de los nobles.

-Mi hermana y yo hemos considerado estos sucesos, y llegamos la conclusión de que la LSL, es una gran mentira, creada por el psicópata, Key Part. Este sujeto nos ha engañado con ese cuento para protegerse a si mismo cobardemente.- le respondió Celestia.

-Si ustedes lo dicen.- dijo un noble, aparentemente dudando de lo que dijo Celestia.

-Hemos planeado festejar la gala, pero no solo por el hecho de que es una tradición.- le dijo Luna.

-¿Entonces cual es el otro motivo por el que la van a festejar?- le pregunto un noble.

-La festejaremos el jueves, porque a partir de ese día, iniciara las constantes lluvias de estrellas, que es en memoria al Rey Star Moon y de la Reina Solaris, nuestros padres. Ya que esas estrellas no son comunes, son parte del alma de mi padre, y ellos nos han enseñado que cada vez que se manifieste este fenómeno muy especial, simboliza que algo bueno o malo ocurrirá. Por eso es necesario tomar en cuenta esta lluvia de estrellas.- le dijo Celestia.

-Wow, nunca creí que eso significa. De acuerdo princesa, nos vemos el próximo jueves. Me retiro su majestad.- se despidió el poni haciendo la reverencia, también hicieron lo mismo los demás nobles.

Mientras ellos se marchaban de ahí, unos nobles platicaban:

-¿Tu que crees que signifique esas estrellas?, yo dudo mucho que se trate de algo malo.-dijo un noble.

-Tienes razón, es decir, ¿Qué puede suceder? Ya atraparon al Cazador, el criminal más buscado de Equestria, no creo que las estrellas nos de una mala señal. Ya todo lo malo pasó.- dijo el noble de manera despreocupada, sin darse cuenta que estaba muy equivocado.

* * *

Con las mane six, ellas se encontraban en un parque platicando:

-Las princesas me acaba de enviar estas cartas que son de invitación a la Gran Gala del Galope. Aunque esta vez son siete, evitando otro incidente como el del año pasado.- dijo Twilight, repartiendo las entradas.

-Me alegro que la princesa nos hayan invitado a la gran gala, ¿pero que hay de ese cuarzo que dijeron? Podría ocurrir un accidente u otro robo.- dijo Applejack.

-La princesa me dijo que todo esta bajo control, algunos guardias estarían vigilando la gala y otros en toda Canterlot.-

-Bueno, lo importante ahora es que todo lo malo pasó.- dijo Fluttershy calmadamente.

-Aunque haya pasado dos semanas, aun no puedo superar el hecho de que Key Part sea El Cazador.- dijo Twilight.

-Yo tampoco lo puedo superar, el parecía un buen amigo, incluso cuidó a mi hermana y sus amigas aquella vez que fueron al bosque Everfree.- dijo Rarity bajando la cabeza.

-Creo que me tengo que ir a visitar a Key Part.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Hoy te toca ir a visitarlo a esa prisión?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Si, la princesa me dijo que tengo que platicar con el para que, según ella, Key Part elimine todas esas absurdas ideas de su mente y ya se podría considerar una libertad condicional para el.- le dijo Twilight.

-Entonces cuídate, dulzura.- le respondió Applejack.

En cuanto Twilight llego a la prisión de Key Part, con la ayuda de unos guardias reales, empezó a platicar con el, especialmente sobre la gala.

-¿Por qué la princesa planea hacer la gala?- le pregunto Key Part curioso.

-Dice que es más bien, como una celebración a una lluvia de estrellas que ocurrirá el jueves que viene, ya que es en memoria a sus padres.-

-_Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.- _pensó Key Part.

-Pero deberían seguir investigando sobre el Cuarzo Magnam.-

-Las princesas tendrán a guardias en toda Canterlot, y otros en la gala para vigilar cualquier anomalía. La verdad me gustaría que fueras con nosotras.-

-_Están cometiendo un grave error. La LSL es un grupo terrorista que ataca de una manera terroríficamente inteligente, incluso pueden pasar desprevenidos de las princesas frente de ellas. Definitivamente quiero estar allá para ayudar, pero escapar de esta prisión no es fácil. No se compara con las otras en las que alguna vez estuve encerrado.- _pensó Key Part preocupado por un posible ataque.

-Key Part, quiero que sepas esto, a pesar de todo lo que tu hiciste y todo lo que tu has dicho… yo aun te considero como mi amigo.- dijo Twilight, sorprendiendo a Key Part.

-¿C-como es posible que aun pienses que soy tu amigo después de todo lo que viste en el juicio?, ¿acaso no recuerdas las cosas que hice, especialmente mi opinión sobre las princesas?- le pregunto Key Part asombrado.

-Yo recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que dijiste, y todo lo que has hecho. Pero, una de las enseñanzas que la princesa Celestia me ha enseñado es "ama a tus enemigos", y "perdonar a todos quienes nos ofenden". Key Part, tu también debes practicar estas enseñanzas, porque si sigues con esta actitud, y esos malos pensamientos que tienes… no vas a obtener la felicidad que tanto has buscado. El odio te consume, y llega algún momento, posiblemente en tu partida al "otro mundo", puede que termines en desgracias y quien sabe cual será tu destino en la segunda vida. Yo, como amiga, deseo que cambies. - le dijo Twilight tratando de que él reflexione, entonces, un guardia llega.

-Señorita Sparkle, la hora de las visitas terminaron, es hora de volver a Equestria.-

-Esta bien. Key Part, por favor, toma en cuenta de lo que dije.- fue todo lo que dijo Twilight antes de marcharse. Entonces, Key Part agacho su cabeza, mirando el suelo, luego empezó a reír, pero no una risa de esas de satisfacción y felicidad, era una risa de burla.

-Jajajaja, Twilight, yo también te considero como mi amiga, pero creo que aun sigues con el cerebro podrido por al absurdas enseñanzas de la princesa, ¡Y pensar que yo también me creía esas cosas!, JAJAJA.-

* * *

Ha transcurrido una semana desde aquella visita, y la gran gala del galope ha dado inicio para la bienvenida de todos los ponis. La princesa Celestia estaba en las escaleras principales, dándoles la bienvenida a los invitados, hasta que llego cierta unicornio de cabello despeinado, que saludo a Celestia.

-Buenas noches, princesa Celestia.- dijo Mikhail haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Vynil, que bueno que llegaste. Hace tiempo que no te veía.- le saludo Celestia.

-Bueno, es que estuve un tiempo en Ponyville para visitar a mi amiga, Lyra. Y me dijeron que se podía tocar música de todo tipo en la gala, por lo que me gustaría tocar musica electrónica.- le dijo Mikhail.

-Ya veo, bueno, que la pases bien Vynil Scratch.- le dijo Celestia despidiéndose.

Pero mientras Mikhail se alejaba, ella acerco el reloj de su pata a su rostro.

-Pude entrar a la gala.- susurro Mikhail al reloj.

-_Bien hecho, ahora Crossbow debería estar en la azotea del palacio.- _le respondió Dark Plague a través del reloj.

En la azotea, Crossbow saltaba con gran agilidad a través de las torres pero con mucha cautela, aunque hubo ocasiones en las que mataba a los guardias con su ballesta.

Entonces, el estuvo en una de las torres del palacio, observando a la gala.

-Mikhail, ¿Cuál será tu señal para el ataque?- le pregunta Crossbow a través de su reloj.

-_Mi señal es el siguiente ritmo que pondré en los vinilos.- _después, Mikhail apretó un botón pequeño del reloj e hizo un ritmo que solo se hace en los vinilos. Al escuchar el ritmo de música, Crossbow le dijo:

-_Esta bien, voy a vigilar la gala desde una de las torres. Esperare tu señal.- _

**(Nota del autor: Digamos que la señal de Mikhail es parte de algún remix de Skrilex.)**

Y así, Mikhail se fue hacia el DJ para colocar unos vinilos de forma delicada, y empezó a crear las mezclas a un excelente ritmo. Crossbow escuchaba con suma atención cada tono de la música para iniciar el ataque terrorista.

Pero Mikhail, empezaba a tener pensamientos confusos, tenia la sensación de que algo estaba haciendo mal.

-_No entiendo, esto es algo que yo siempre he anhelado, siempre he deseado que algún dia, Equestria se convierta en la "capital del nuevo mundo". Pero siento que algo estoy haciendo mal, siento que las cosas que hice fueron terribles.-_ pensaba Mikhail.

Luego, vio que las mane six llegaban a la gala, con los mismos vestidos que usaron el año pasado. Entonces, cambio el vinilo por otro y empezó otro tono.

En cuanto las mane six llegaron, cada una de ellas decidieron realizar de nuevo el mismo objetivo que tenían en el año pasado. Applejack, vender manzanas. Rainbow Dash, ser parte de los Wonderbolts, Fluttershy, conocer la fauna, Pinkie Pie hacer una fiesta y Twilight platicar de todos sus avances con la princesa.

Rarity quiso cambiar su objetivo: Encarar a Blueblood y exigirle una buena razón por la humillación y su mala actitud que tuvo el año pasado. Ella recorrió cada rincón del palacio, los jardines, la sala del trono, la azotea, los baños (incluyendo de sementales), el mundo humano, pero en ningún lado encontró a Blueblood.

-_¿Pero donde se encuentra ese ricitos de oro malcriado, no importa donde busque, en ningún lado esta. ¿Acaso esta huyendo de mi? Le quiero explicar una razón para la que me haya humillado a mi y ha otras yeguas.-_ cuando Rarity se rindió, y entro a la sala del trono, vio a unos nobles, que eran amigos de Blueblood.

-_Tal vez ellos sepan donde se encuentre.- _pensó Rarity dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

-Ejem, disculpe caballeros, pero quería preguntarles si ustedes saben donde se encontraba el príncipe Blueblood, si no es mucha molestia.- les pregunto Rarity educadamente.

-¿Blueblood?, lo siento jovencita, pero el príncipe Blueblood no estará este año en la gala.- le respondió un noble.

-¡¿Cómo que no estará en la gala?!- le dijo Rarity sorprendida.

**-**El príncipe Blueblood dijo que este año, y probablemente el próximo también, el nos dijo que se iria de viaje a Fillydelphia. Que se trataba de un asunto sumamente importante.- le respondió el noble.

-¿Pero que viaje hizo que fuera más importante que la gala?-

-Nos dijo que iría a un tal orfanato, que el fundo o algo así. Y nos dijo que El Cazador tiene algo que ver con ese orfanato que el dijo. No nos dijo nada más.-

Entonces el dialogo entre ellos fue interrumpido por la princesa Celestia, quien hablo desde las escaleras principales.

-Habitantes de Canterlot, Ponyville, Fillydelphia, Clousdale, Manhettan, les doy las gracias por habernos visitado a la Gran Gala del Galope, mi hermana, la princesa Luna les explicara todos por esta invitación a esta gala.- luego, la princesa Luna empezó a hablar.

-Saludos a todos los habitantes de Equestria, mi hermana y yo hemos decidido preparar esta gala para que todos presenciemos el inicio de las constantes lluvias de estrellas, que se nos fue heredara por nuestros padres, el rey Star Moon y la reina Solaris. Estas estrellas son muy especiales, debido a que representan el alma de nuestros padres y son avisos de cosas que pueden ocurrir, ya sean buenas o malas. Por eso es bueno que todos apreciemos este patrimonio.-

Tras decir esto, ellas recibieron un fuerte aplauso por todos los presentes, maravillados por sus palabras, Twilight no era la excepción, aparte que le encanta la astronomía.

-¿Nos hicieron venir aquí solo por un simple fenómeno que a los cabezas de huevo le interesan? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.- dijo Rainbow Dash con tono aburrido.

-Me temo, Rainbow, que tus musculos están mas rellenos que tu mente.- le dijo burlona Applejack.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?, vaquerita amargada cabeza dura.- le respondió agresivamente, pero ellas fueron silenciada por un fuerte "Shh" de los demás, insinuando que se callaran. Luego, Luna dice:

-Las lluvias constantes iniciaran en 3…- luego Vynil coloca otro vinilo.

-….2…- entonces, Mikhail dice a su reloj: "_Crossbow, prepárate para atacar." _

-…1…-

De inmediato, en el cielo, inicio la lluvia de estrellas, que se podía ver a través de las ventanas abiertas del palacio, y de verdad eran muy especiales. Algunas estrellas eran rojas, otras verdes, azules, grises, amarillo, violeta, etc. Todos quedaron felices al ver tal espectáculo.

-Esto es muy hermoso.- dijo Fluttershy.

-Me gustaría hacer una fiesta con todos esos bonitos colores.- dijo Pinkie Pie.

-En cuanto llege a casa, de inmediato hare un reporte sobre estas maravillas.- dijo Twilight sin dejar de admirar el fenómeno natural. Luego Applejack dice:

-¿Qué creen que nos tratara de decir estas estrellas?, porque dijeron que eran como un aviso a que algo iba ocurrir.-

Pero con Mikhail, agarro su vinilo, y creo el sonido que le dijo a Crossbow que era su señal, en cuanto la hizo ella pensó:

_-El momento ha llegado.-_ en cuanto creo la mezcla, todos escucharon a alguien gritar:

-¡ATAQUEN!-

Todos vieron como Crossbow saltaba de las torres y disparaba a todos los guardias, luego unos nobles se quitaron sus trajes elegantes y se pusieron unos chalecos idénticos al que Key Part tiene. Estos empezaron a apuñalar o disparar a los nobles que estuvieran cerca de ellos.

Mikhail saco unos cuchilos y se los clavo a muchos ponis, de inmediato, la princesa celestia grito:

-¡Ponis, evacuen el palacio ahora mismo!- los ponis obedecieron y cuando salieron por la entrada, que era como un puente hacia el palacio, ellos sintieron que el puente se abría.

-¡Que sucede!- dijo uno de los nobles. Cuando el puente se abrió por completo, todos los ponis cayeron al agua, pero uno de ellos dijo:

-¡No se alarmen!, ¡solo hemos caído en agua, no pasa nada!-

Pero volviendo al interior del palacio, las mane six, las princesas, Shining Armor, y otros soldados se preparaban para atacar a Mikhail, Crossbow, y los demás miembros de la LSL.

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, ¡les ordeno que se identifiquen!- grito Celestia con autoridad.

-¿Acaso no nos reconocen?, creo que Extreme ya hablo sobre nosotros.- le respondió Crossbow.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes no son…- pregunto Twilight asustada.

-Así es, ¡Nosotros somo la LSL.- grito Dark Plague apareciendo junto con Scar Face.

CONTINUARA...


	19. Preparándose para la guerra

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

El miedo se apodero de nuestros héroes, al tener enfrente de ellos al grupo terrorista mas peligroso de Equestria, la LSL.

-¡No lo entiendo!, ¡la princesa Celestia nos dijo que ustedes no son reales!, ¡debería ser tal como dijo ella!- dijo Applejack en shock.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que hayan aparecido desapercibidos ante nuestras narices?!- dijo Shining Armor.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿a caso la gran "sabiduría" de su princesita fallo?, jajajaja.- dijo Scar Face con suma arrogancia.

-Elementos de la armonía, guardia real, princesas, espero que hayan aprovechado sus últimos momentos felices, con su familia, su vida cómoda, sus lujos, porque a partir de hoy, traeré a… ¡la nueva Equestria!- dijo Dark Plague.

-¡Tendrás que esperar tu nueva Equestria para otro momento, porque nosotros acabaremos contigo!- dijo Rainbow Dash desafiante.

-¡Y tendrán que hacer mucho más para poder detenernos!- grito Celestia. Pero Dark Plague sonrió confiado.

-Pues no crean que nuestro grupo esta solo conformado por ponis terrenales y pegasos.-

-Entonces, ¿cómo están conformados?- dijo Twilight preparando su cuerno. De inmediato, de los ventanales del palacio, cayeron varios misiles, pero Shining Armor y Luna crearon un escudo para evitar el paso de misiles.

-¡Como capitán de la guardia real, no permitiré un ataque hacia la tierra en la que hemos nacido!- grito Shining Armor haciendo un esfuerzo para el escudo. Pero Crossbow dijo:

-Imbéciles, su escudo no resistirá nuestros misiles.- y tal como dijo el pegaso, algunos misiles atravesaron el escudo, por lo que Shining Armor y la princesa Luna cayeron débiles por el esfuerzo que hicieron.

-¡Mikhail, ahora, dispárales!, ¡todos los demás escapemos!- grito Dark Plague.

-¡Señor, Mikhail ya no se encuentra!- dijo uno de los miembros de la LSL.

-¡Seguramente se fue a atacar Canterlot, mejor vámonos!.- grito Crossbow, para que luego la LSL escaparan del palacio siendo atacado por misiles. Sin embargo, Celestia hizo un hechizo de tele transportación para todos, y asi salir del palacio.

Cuando salieron del palacio, Rarity dijo:

-Tenemos que ayudar a todos los nobles que cayeron a ese lago, debajo de la entrada.- dijo Rarity.

-Yo te ayudo.- dijo Rainbow Dash, tomando vuelo hacia el lago. Tras unos quince segundos, Twilight le grito:

-¿Ves algo?- por lo que Rainbow Dash le responde:

-¡Si, veo a un potro!- grito Rainbow Dash. Luego, Rainbow Dash bajo para recoger al potrillo que ella vio en el lago, pero en cuanto lo agarró…

-No te asustes pequeño, tu amigable vecina Rainbow Dash, vino para…- hizo una pausa al notar algo terrible en el potrillo, este tenía los ojos completamente grises, sin brillo, su cuerpo estaba frio y salía espuma de su boca. Al mirar a su alrededor, los demás nobles estaban en el mismo estado.

-…salvarte…- susurro Rainbow al notar todo. Se dirigió hacia la princesa Celestia y sus amigas, pero Applejack le pregunta:

-Rainbow, ¿Dónde está ese noble que tu vistes?-

-¡Todos están muertos!- grito Rainbow Dash.

-¡Cómo es posible que estén muertos!, si solo es un pequeño lago.- dijo Twilight.

Entonces, todos fueron al lago, y en cuanto vieron a los nobles, Fluttershy pego un enorme grito, aunque Rarity también grito del miedo, pero no tanto como la pegaso.

-Miserables, ¡esos bastardos envenenaron el lago!- grito Shining Armor furioso.

- Y para empeorar las cosas, ¡este lago es el agua que se dirige a todas las tuberías de Canterlot.- dijo Celestia.

-Eso significa que todos en Canterlot van a ser envenenados.- Luego, todos empezaron a pensar en un plan para detener a la LSL, aunque Fluttershy aun no se recuperaba de su trauma, ella hacia todo lo posible para cooperar en esto. Hasta que la princesa dijo algo sorprendente…

-Esto sonara loco, pero me temo que… necesitaremos la ayuda de Key Part.-

-¡¿Qué?!, pero princesa, ese tipo es un miembro de la LSL, probablemente el los llamo.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la princesa, el tal vez sepa cómo detenerlos, de todos modos, el fue un miembro de la LSL.- dijo Twilight.

-Ademas, pasaron dos semanas de su encarcelamiento, si la LSL viniera a rescatarlo, ya lo hubieran hecho.- dijo Luna.

-Bien, yo iré preparando un carruaje para ir a su prisión.- dijo Shining Armor dirigiéndose al palacio.

Más tarde, Celestia, Twilight y Shining Armor, se fueron al desierto en donde se encontraba la prisión de Key Part. Cuando llegaron, Key Part dijo con ironia:

-Celeste, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte.- dijo Key Part sarcásticamente.

-No empieces Key Part, por más extraño que suene, hemos venido a liberarte.- dijo Celestia seriamente.

-Jajajaja, si claro, ¿Quién se va creer semejante mentira?. Si tú no arrestas a los culpables, encierras a los justos.- dijo Key Part.

-No es una broma, Key Part. Hemos venido a liberarte porque la LSL inicio su ataque.- dijo Twilight.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo fue que atacaron?- dijo Key Part.

-Esta noche se estaba celebrando la Gran Gala del Galope, cuando inicio la lluvia de estrellas, la gala fue atacada por los miembros de la LSL, que estaban camuflados como nobles, causando grandes bajas entre la gente de ahí. Lo peor de todo es que envenenaron el agua de las tuberías, y probablemente de las alcantarillas también.- le respondió Twilight.

-¿Y qué quieren que haga?- respondió Key Part fríamente.

-Que nos ayudes, tu eres alguien que conoce a la perfección la LSL, y queremos que, aunque sea solo una vez, no cometas un acto criminal.- dijo Shinin Armor.

-¿Y qué me darán a cambio?-

-Libertad condicional.- fue todo lo que dijo Celestia. Entonces, Key Part reflexiono por un momento y dijo:

-Bien, me parece un trato justo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, voy a quitar las rejas de magia.- luego, Celestia realizo un hechizo para romper las rejas de ahí. Una vez liberado, Key Part empezó a caminar hacia Shining Armor y le dijo:

-Shining, necesito que traigas mi maleta que tiene mis objetos, los voy a necesitar.- dijo Key Part.

-¿Para que los quieres?-

-Para combatir a la LSL.-

-Bien, te devolveré tu maleta, pero con la condición de no usarlas en contra de civiles inocentes, de nuevo.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Shining, ¿yo cuando lo he usado en gente inocente?- dijo Key Part, pero Twilight les dice separándolos.

-Ya basta, no vuelvan a pelear, hay cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos actualmente.- dijo Twilight separándolos con su magia.

Cuando salieron de la prisión, Celestia levito el carruaje y se fueron a Canterlot a toda velocidad, sin embargo, Key Part tenía una minúscula sonrisa, que nadie noto:

-_Jajajaja, tal como lo planee.- _pensó Key Part.

_-Princesita, ¿tu creías que al haberme encarcelado, tu ganarías?. Esto te lo mereces por tu imprudencia.-_ Luego, Key Part empieza a resumir un plan que tuvo en su mente:

_-Cuando Shining Armor, me descubrió en aquel callejón, ya sabía que él me descubriría. Cuando empecé a huir de Shining Armor, se me ocurrió caer "accidentalmente" del techo de la biblioteca, para que luego me arrestaran. Sin embargo, cuando ustedes me encarcelaran, la LSL empezaría a pensar que las cosas se pondrían sencillas, hasta el punto de que ustedes, pensaran que la LSL fuera una mentira. Debido a que la LSL siempre es muy precavida y silenciosa antes de un ataque. Y una vez que la LSL se manifestara, ¡ustedes me liberarían!, para ayudarlos. Una vez que termine todo esto, yo, te derrotare princesa, y obtendré una victoria perfecta. JAJAJAJA-_

Cuando volvieron al palacio, de inmediato, todos se dirigieron al cuarto donde tenían encerrada la maleta de Key Part, cuando Shining se la devolvió, Key Part abrazo su maleta:

-Aaah, Kevlar, cuánto tiempo sin verte.-

-¿Kevlar?- le pregunta Twilight.

-Es el nombre que le puse a mi maleta.-

-Eeem, okeey.- dijo Shining algo extrañado y ligeramente asustado por la actitud infantil que tomo Key Part.

Luego, Key Part abrió su maleta, y se coloco su chaleco, y jalo una pequeña cuerda de adentro, y saco como un bolso secreto que tenia la maleta. De ahí saco una especie de brazo de hierro, parecido al brazo que le habían colocado a Key Part cuando se lo amputaron. Solo que era plateado.

-¿Porqué tienes ese brazo de hierro en tu maleta?- pregunto Celestia.

-Este brazo de hierro, es una de las creaciones de la LSL, de hecho, yo mismo lo he creado. Este brazo es para aquellos ponis de la LSL que tengan amputadas las patas, a diferencia de la pata de hierro que me dieron en el hospital, esta pata de hierro de la LSL tiene articulaciones robóticas, lanza cuchillas para defensa y es capaz de atravesar una pared de un solo golpe.- explico Key Part.

-Ya veo, me imagino que la utilizaras para combatir la LSL con más facilidad, ¿cierto?- le pregunto Celestia.

-Así es, ya que esta pata de hierro que me dieron en el hospital no tiene movimiento, me sería imposible correr, incluso se me puede enterrar en una caída. Pero como ustedes tenían mi maleta, no hace falta decir mas.-

De inmediato, Key Part se quitó, con ayuda de todos, la pata de hierro que le dieron en el hospital, para luego colocarse con la pata de hierro de la LSL. A diferencia de la pata que le dieron en el hospital, esta pata tenía unas minúsculas espinas que automáticamente se encajaron en la piel de Key Part, dándole una ligera sensación de dolor, aunque después se fue. Tras estar unos segundos quieto con la pata de la LSL, por fin la movió, para sorpresa de todos, esta pata si se movía como si tuviera articulaciones, es decir, se podía doblar y estirar.

-¡Esto es una maravilla!, ¡debo apuntarlo en mis libros para llevárselos a los científicos de Canterlot para ver si pueden crear patas como estas!- dijo Twilight asombrada.

-Si, la LSL ha creado cosas que van mas allá de nuestra imaginación, sin embargo, no todas las cosas que han hecho son tan bonitas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto Shining Armor. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un guardia.

-¡Capitán, Canterlot está siendo atacada!-

-Bien, vámonos todos a combatir a la LSL.- dijo Shining Armor poniéndose una armadura y un casco y su espada.

La princesa, Twilight, Shining Armor y Key Part corrieron hacia fuera, donde estaban las demás ponis esperándolas.

-Tardaron mucho. La ciudad está siendo atacada.- dijo Rainbow Dash molesta.

-Lo siento, tenía que ponerme esta pata de hierro y agarrar mi maleta.- dijo Key Part, recibiendo miradas penetrantes de las ponis, pero no le importo eso.

-¿Y que es esa pata?- pregunto Fluttershy.

-No hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que ir a Canterlot.- dijo Twilight.

Todos empezaron a dirigirse a Canterlot, donde vieron que muchos ponis huían asustados, para ser más precisos estaban cerca de un restaurante donde tenían mesas afuera, todos los ponis gritaban cosas como:

¡Escapemos de ese monstruo de metal!, ¡huyamos a un lugar donde no nos encuentre!

Luego Applejack pregunta:

-¿Pero a que corrales se referían con un monstruo de metal?- luego, todos empezaron a sentir que el suelo temblaba, sintieron como si algo grande se acercara, luego, a final de la calle sale algo aterrador.

Era una especie de manticora, pero esta era diferente, era de metal, su estatura era tres veces mas grande que la de Celestia, sus garras tenían el tamaño de un auto, y de su boca salía fuego, y sus ojos eran azules. En los costados tenían cañones de misiles. Cada paso que daba, causaba un temblor.

-¡Pero que es esa cosa!- grito aterrada Fluttershy.

-¡No puedo creerlo, es la "ManticorArmor-F12"!- grito sorprendido Key Part.

-¿Mantico que?- pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-La ManticorArmor-F12 es una de las tantas creaciones de la LSL, esta no es una manticora, es una armadura robótica, esto pesa 12 toneladas, es capaz de de correr 3 km en tan solo 15 segundos y en la parte del hocico, tiene un lanzallamas. Su cola puede estirarse hasta 5 metros. Lo peor de todo, es que es a prueba de magia.- esto último sorprendió a nuestros héroes, notando lo difícil que sería vencerlo.

-¡Veo que sabes mucho sobre los diseños robóticos de las ManticorArmors-F12!- grito una voz dentro de la armadura robótica en forma de manticora.

-¿Quién eres?- grito Key Part. Luego, el pecho de la ManticorArmor-F12, se demostró que había un poni, que tenia en sus patas, unos cables amarrados y estaban conectados hacia las patas robóticas y tenia un collar plateado que era como un sensor de movimiento del cuello de la manticora.

-Yo solo soy un miembro mas de la LSL, ¡que acabara con ustedes para que nosotros acabemos con Canterlot mas fácil¡- grito el poni. Entonces, volvió a cerrar el pecho de la manticora, para luego correr violentamente hacia ellos.

Pero Key Part, empezó a correr, cosa que asusto a todos pensando en lo que le podría pasar, la manticora empezó a disparar misiles, pero Key Part los esquivava con facilidad, luego, empezó a agacharze lo mas rápido posible, y ¡PUM!, de un solo golpe, rompió el hocico de la ManticorArmor-F12, luego atravesó el pecho de la manticora, causando sus fallas.

-¡Wow, eso fue increíble!- grito emocionada Rainbow Dash.

-¡Eso se vio tonto y arriesgado, pero también genial!- grito Twilight.

Todos creían que las cosas se estaban facilitando, excepto Key Part:

-_Esto no es bueno, si la LSL, ya ha decidido trabajar en mis diseños de las ManticorArmors-F12, eso quiere decir que…. ¡Oh mierda!- _

En cuanto pensó en esto, sintieron mas temblores, Key Part subió hacia la azotea de una tienda, y vio lo peor.

-Chicos, no les va a gustar lo que veo.- dijo Key Part, que tenía su maleta y agarraba un sable.

-Yo veré que es lo que sucede.- dijo Rainbow, elevándose, y vio lo mismo que Key Part.

-No…puede…ser.- dijo Rainbow Dash sorprendida.

A lo lejos, se podía ver cientos de ManticorArmors-F12, se podían ver ponis con unas alas robóticas volando hacia nuestros héroes, había ponis que montaban motocicletas voladoras, tanques poderosos, y millones de cosas más.

-¡Amigos, prepárense para la guerra!- grito Key Part.

CONTINUARA…

**Muy bien amigos, este fue el capitulo 19, probablemente uno o dos capítulos más y llegamos al final.**

**Espero que para ustedes, la espera haya valido la pena.**


	20. Guerra en Canterlot

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

La guerra ha iniciado. Key Part, los elementos de la armonía, las dos princesas, Shining Armor y algunos guardias, se dirigían hacia el centro de Canterlot para luchar contra lo que sería un ejército como nunca habían visto.

Key Part y Rainbow Dash guiaron al grupo hasta la Plaza Principal de Canterlot, donde vieron que se acercaba el ejército de la LSL:

-¡¿Cuánto falta para llegar?, ¡mis cascos están tan cansados que no creo que pueda luchar!- dijo Applejack.

-Descuida joven Applejack, ya veo al ejercito.- dijo Celestia volando.

Nuestros amigos se armaban de valor para luchar contra la LSL, nuestro protagonista, Key Part, venia con su chaleco puesto, venia armado con dos Magnum, un rifle de asalto, un arco, varios cuchillos KA – BA, un sable, unos shurikens y tres granadas. Y no olvidemos que tenía su pata de hierro, que lo volvía más ágil.

-_Tal vez haya terminado todo mi armamento con la masacre en la mansión de los Black Demons y en la pelea contra la Hidra, pero puedo asesinar en secreto a algunos miembros de la LSL, y robar su armamento avanzado. De todos modos, yo fui quien hizo los prototipos de todo este armamento cuando tenía doce años_.- pensaba nuestro asesino consentido. Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando vio a un poni que tenía en sus patas delanteras, unas alas robóticas.

-¡Cuidado!- grito Key Part, haciendo que todo el grupo, reaccionara y esquivara las cuchillas en forma de pluma que lanzaba.

-_Oh, claro, olvide las RazorsWings-ALPH_.- pensó Key Part molesto.

Luego llegaron más miembros de la LSL, hasta demostrar todo el ejercito, demostrando tanques, ManticorArmors-F12, RazorsWings-ALPH, tanques, motocicletas, tablas propulsoras, etc.

-¡A pasado mucho tiempo, Key Part!- grito una voz en el fondo. Luego, entre la multitud, de ahí, salió Dark Plague.

-Mi joven soldado, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado.- dijo Dark Plague.

-Sabes algo, nunca creí que atacarían a atacar Canterlot, siendo tu siendo tan tonto y cobarde. Creo que yo puedo ser mejor líder que tu.- le dice Key Part.

-Un momento, ¿este anciano es tu jefe?- le pregunta Pinkie Pie.

-EX - jefe, más bien.- dice Key Part. Luego, Dark Plague le dirige la palabra a Celestia:

-Princesa, me pregunto cómo es que insistes en defender este lugar de nosotros, y más ahora que antes. ¿Acaso te sientes humillada por saber el hecho de que un poni terrenal conoció mas nuestras pistas que tú y tus guardias?- le pregunta Dark Plague.

-No creas que con esas palabras me sacaras el quicio, poni. Pero toma en cuenta esto: ríndete, entrega el Cuarzo Magnam y nosotros podemos hacer un trato de paz.- dijo Celestia.

-_Menuda arpía ignorante, ¿Cómo espera que unos terroristas acepten algo así?. Las guerras se ganan con nuestra mente y fuerza, no con reglas que unos corruptos nos dieron, ¿Qué revolución, se libra sin muerte?, ¡no podemos dejar esto a la suerte!-_ pensó Key Part.

-Em, pues, fíjate que yo tengo una propuesta mejor: ¡ATAQUEN!- grito Dark Plague.

De inmediato, el ejercito de la LSL se dirigió hacia nuestros héroes, mientras que estos también se dirigían al de ellos, para sorpresa de todos, también Fluttershy estaba corriendo hacia la LSL.

-¡Todos escuchen: Rainbow, Fluttershy, ataquen a los ponis que tienen las alas y tablas voladoras . Pinkie, Applejack, ataquen a los ponis que no tengan vehículo, Shining y el resto de la guardia, atacaran a los tanques, Twilight. Las princesas, Rarity y yo nos encargaremos de las ManticorArmors y de los ponis que tienen motocicletas!- grito Key Part dando indicaciones.

Todos empezaron a atacar como Key Part lo había indicado, cuando termino de dar las indicaciones, tan solo había pasado unos segundos y ya tenía enfrente a un pegaso que le quería decapitar con un sable. Pero Key Part lo esquiva, le golpea en la pata para soltar el sable, y le hace una llave de judo para derribarlo.

Las princesas empezaron a elevarse y Celestia quemaba las ManticoArmors con sus rayos solares, aunque se le dificultaba porque, tal como dijo Key Part, eran a prueba de magia. Luna lanzaba rayos de congelación, tratando de dañar los circuitos, igualmente se le dificultaba.

Celestia volvió a tierra y se dirigió a una ManticorArmor y esta, abrió su hocico y activo el lanzallamas, pero Celestia le da de lleno y le arranca la cabeza a la ManticorArmor y saca al poni que estaba ahí, y le hace un hechizo para que durmiera.

Luna, creaba campos de oscuridad alrededor de algunas ManticorArmors, para que estas no vieran y atacara con facilidad, el problema de esto, es que estas armaduras robóticas tenían visión nocturna, por lo que lograban atacarla.

Twilight y Rarty no se quedaban atrás; Rarity esquivaba con una sorprendente flexibilidad los misiles de las ManticorArmors, incluso salto hacia una motocicleta y pateo a su dueño, dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Deberían mejorar sus diseños!- grito Rarity.

Twilight, disparaba con toda su energía a las ManticorArmors, aunque estos eran inmunes a la magia, Twilight siempre ha sido la más lista del grupo, por lo que pensaba en un ataque que deje de funcionar la armadura sin gastar mucha magia.

-_Cuando ese poni de la armadura nos ataco, al abrir el pecho, había como una especia de barra entre el cuello y el tórax, tal vez si quito la barra, pueda abrir con facilidad la armadura, y sacar al poni de adentro y destruir los circuitos de la armadura_.- pensaba Twilight.

Ella corrió hacia una de las ManticorArmors, pero esta trata de golpearla con sus garras, pero eso fue solo un hechizo de ilusión. La verdadera Twilight estaba detrás de la ManticorArmor, así que se metió abajo lo más rápido posible, y vio una barra que separaba la entrada del pecho y el cuello.

Al quitársela, saco al poni de adentro y tal como la princesa, lo durmió.

Shining Armor y los guardias, luchaban contra los gigantescos tanques, en una pequeña lucha, Shining se subió entre las ruedas del tanque, su cañon giro hacia él, pero él lo esquiva tele transportándose hacia la entrada, abriendo el tanque, aunque a veces había ponis que saltaban y peleaban contra el capitán, pero este los derrotaba.

Pinkie utilizaba su cañón de fiestas para derrumbar ManticorArmors, y a otros vehículos. Uno de los miembros de la LSL, intento atacarla por detrás, pero ella empieza a pararse de dos patas, y como si fuera un baile, agarro al poni y lo mareaba con vueltas y lo metió adentro del cañon, y disparo, mandando a volar al poni.

-Aaaaaaah.- grito el miembro de la LSL.

-¡Buen viaje!- gritaba Pinkie haciendo un saludo militar.

Con Applejack, agarro una cuerda que ella tenía y amarraba a algunos miembros de la LSL, los dirigía hacia ella y sin soltar la cuerda, les daba una fuerte patada como si se tratasen de unos manzanos.

Una ManticorArmor, trato de aplastarla, pero ella salta hacia ella y trata de domarla con su cuerda, como si fuera un caballo. (Pero que ironía).

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy atacaban por aire, la pegaso cian se dirigía velozmente hacia los ponis que tuvieran las RazorsWings-ALPH, y a pegasos que tenían armas. Solo los ponis terrenales utilizaban RazorsWings-ALPH.

Un grupo de diez ponis, empezaron a atacar a Rainbow y a Fluttershy, y les disparaba cuchillas, pero estas las esquivaban.

-¡Por poco me cortaba una!- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Esto es increíble, no hemos estado en una pelea así desde esa invasión en Ponyville.- dijo Fluttershy.

-¿Te refieres a esa cuando paso un mes después de conocer a Toxic Blood?, ¿ese amigo de la infancia de Twilight?- le pregunto Rainbow Dash.

-Sí, la verdad es que aun me sorprende de que Toxic Blood era una especie de…- ella fue interrumpida cuando un poni con las RazorsWings empezó a golpearla, pero ella esquivaba los golpes.

-_Qué bueno que tome clases de artes marciales cuando era pequeña, aunque no he decidido decírselo a nadie porque pueden pensar que soy peligrosa_.- pensó la tímida pegaso.

Con Key Part, este atacaba por tierra y cruzando edificios, matando a cada poni que se encontrara. Todo estaba bajo control, hasta que se encontró con Crossbow;

-Crossbow, vaya, hace años que no te veo.- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Hola Key Part, veo que te quitaron la pintura que cubría tu verdadero color, y veo que nos robaste una de las patas robóticas que diseñamos. ¿Qué sientes el hecho de que te estamos atacando con este armamento que tu nos diste?-

-¡Basta de platicas!, ¡tengo muchas dudas sobre ustedes, sobre cómo pudieron localizarme aquí en Canterlot y en Ponyville!, ¡exijo una respuesta inmediata!- le grito Key Part furioso.

-Jajajaja, veo que nunca te has dado cuenta de ella.- dijo Crossbow.

-¿Ella?-

-Sí, la SpiderCam.- dijo Crossbow, después, apareció una araña robótica.

-¡No!. ¡Me siguieron a través de la SpiderCam, así lograron localizarme!- exclamo Key Part sorprendido.

-Así es, la vez que tú te escapaste de aquella misión en la que nos traicionaste, yo salí volando, y te vi en una calle, así que active una SpiderCam y la arroje a unos metros de ti, con el propósito de que te siguiera, y tuviera camuflaje. No podíamos perseguirte porque teníamos que encargarnos en buscar el Cuarzo Magnam.- después de explicarle esto, Crossbow atrapa la SpiderCam y la destruye, siendo ya inútil.

En eso, Crossbow saco su ballesta y le disparo a Key Part, pero este esquiva la flecha, luego Crossbow empieza a disparar tres flechas, Key Part golpea una, la segunda la esquiva y la tercera la destruye con su pata de hierro.

Key Part salto hacia Crossbow, y trata de derribarlo, pero este empieza a volar casi a la velocidad de Rainbow Dash. En medio de las alturas, Key Part trataba de sujetarse de la pata de Crossbow, pero esta lo golpeaba.

-¡Solo hay un modo de salir de esto, o te estrellas tu, o lo hacemos los dos!- grito Crossbow. En eso, Key Part agarra una de las alas del pegaso, causando una caída entre ellos dos, mientras ellos se caian, Crossbow le dio un golpe a Key Part, pero este le da una patada en la nariz.

Ya ambos cayendo hacia la ciudad de Canterlot, Crossobow golpeo a Key Part en el hígado y un golpe en la barbilla. Key Part, cayendo al vacio, fue rescatado por Rainbow Dash.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto la pegaso.

-Sí, gracias Rainbow.- le dijo Key Part adolorido por el golpe.

-Key Part, tal vez te interese esto. Hace unos minutos, vi a uno de esos miembros de la LSL con cicatrices en la cara junto con varios pegasos, subiéndose al nuevo metro que recién crearon aquí en Canterlot.- le dijo Rainbow Dash.

-¿Hay un metro?- pregunto Key Part.

-Sí, hace una semana lo hicieron, en los ferrocarriles del tren, no solo está construido por el suelo, también por las alturas.- dijo Rainbow Dash.

-Rainbow, tienes que dejarme en el tren, tal vez ese poni sepa donde está el Cuarzo Magnam.- entonces, Rainbow Dash vio que el tren ya se estaba moviendo, así que lo siguió, cargando a Key Part. Cuando estuvieron cerca del cuarto carril, Key Part salto hacia unas ventanas.

-¡Rainbow, en caso de que los demás pregunten donde me encuentro, diles que estoy en el nuevo tren!- le grito Key Part ya arriba del tren.

Key Part recorrió el tren, hasta encontrarse con Scar Face, quien estaba con tres pegasos armados. A un lado, estaba el Cuarzo Magnam, y también el Cañón Spreader, el mismo cañón que robo Mikhail en el palacio real.

-¡Atáquenlo en lo que yo preparo el Cañón Spreader.- grito Scar Face mientras monitoreaba el cañón.

Un pegaso voló hacia Key Part, este tenía una navaja y tan solo se hizo a un lado, le encajo la navaja en el cuello.

Dos pegasos se abalanzaron hacia él, un pegaso le sujeto dos patas delanteras, y el otro lo iba a golpear en el estomago. Pero Key Part, con sus patas traseras, sujeta el cuello del pegaso, y gira, logrando liberarse del pegaso que lo sujetaba del las patas delanteras, y como hizo una vuelta hacia atrás con el pegaso sujetado del cuello con las traseras, estrelló el pegaso con el otro, noqueándolos.

Al cuarto pegaso, le fue muy sencillo, simplemente el pegaso agarro un revolver, disparo pero Key Part cubrió el disparo con su pata de hierro, rebotando la bala hacia la cabeza del pegaso.

-¡Ríndete Scar Face, apaga ahora mismo el Cañón Speaker y devuélveme el Cuarzo Magnam, y luego me explicas el motivo de su robo!- le grito Key Part.

-Es muy tarde, el Cañón Spreader provocara la explosión del Cuarzo Magnam, y traeremos el nuevo mundo.- dijo Scar Face, luego, atrás del, apareció Crossbow, quien rápidamente le disparo a Key Part una flecha que provocaba parálisis a través de choques eléctricos.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- gritò Key Part del dolor. Luego, en uno de los carriles apareció Mikhail, quien vio a Key Part herido.

-Mikhail, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le pregunto Key Part, demostrando que a pesar de estar paralizado, podía hablar.

-Key Part, te he mentido, yo soy una miembro de la LSL, todo este tiempo te engañé.- dijo Mikhail tristemente agachando la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?!- le grito que Key Part furioso.

-Key Part, todo este tiempo, fue mi culpa. Yo te tendí una trampa, yo soborne a esos violadores a que abusaran sexualmente de la yegua, para que sus gritos atraigan tanto como a ti como a la guardia real, fue mi culpa que te capturara… y fue mi culpa sobre la perdida de tu pata.- dijo Mikhail, entre lagrimas.

-P…porq… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!- le grito Key Part, quien se sintió humillado en aquel momento, al percatarse que le habían visto la cara de idiota todo este tiempo. Al parecer, no todo sobre dejarse atrapar por la guardia real fue 100% parte de él.

-Yo fui una miembro de la LSL, después de la perdida de mi prometido, Neón Lights, el fue asesinado por unos ponis, con quien aposto en un casino, para ganar dinero, debido a que lo habían despedido de su antiguo empleo. No logro pagar el dinero, fue asesinado, denuncie el asesinato, pero me ignoraron por falta de pruebas, hasta que conocí a Dark Plague.- le dijo Mikhail.

-Mikhail, ¿nunca te diste cuenta sobre los planes de Dark Plague?, ese tipo no le interesa el bien y la justica, es un perro ambicioso al poder, solo te estuvo manipulando. Mikhail, toma conciencia sobre esto, y haz lo necesario.- le dijo Key Part.

-¡Cállate!- le grito Scar Face, pateándole en la boca a Key Part, sacándole sangre.

-Mikhail, haznos los honores, por nuestro maestro, Dark Plague.- le dijo Crossbow, dándole su ballesta, con una flecha muy bien afilada. Mikhail la preparo, y apunto a Key Part, pero empezó a dudar, Key Part se le quedaba mirando con una mirada penetrante, pero no de ira, sino de autoridad.

-_¿Qué tengo que hacer?, el no hizo nada malo todo este tiempo, fue un poni que sufrió tanto física como psicológica mente a lo largo de su vida. Este poni es alguien que es capaz de sacrificarse la vida con tal de salvar a inocentes. Dark Plague no es así. "Toma conciencia de esto, y haz lo necesario".- _en la mente de Mikhail, aquellas palabras de Key Part sonaron de nuevo. Luego, Mikhail preparo la flecha, y luego susurro estas palabras:

-L-lo siento.- Entonces, Key Part volvió a escuchar aquellas campanas, que según él, sonaban cuando se encontraba en una situación de vida o muerte y supuestamente "han sonado más fuertes y constantes de lo normal"

Y entonces, Mikhail disparó.

CONTINUARA...


	21. La derrota del enemigo

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Todo esto paso como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Crossbow, sintió como, la flecha rozó su cuello, causándole una cortada, y también, una cortada entre sus cabellos, el se toco la herida de su cuello, sintiendo como es que lentamente se abría, hasta sentir dos gotas de sangre.

-No puede ser.- fue todo lo que dijo Crossbow, sorprendido, para que luego saliera sangre de su cuello como si fueran unas cataratas, causándole una terrible hemorragia, para luego caer al suelo, muerto.

-¡Aaaaah, HERMANO, HERMANITO!- grito Scar Face, viendo como su hermano menor agonizaba, trato de detener la hemorragia, pero fue demasiado tarde, Crossbow fue asesinado por Mikhail, con una de sus propias flechas.

Mikhail tomo una de las flechas que Crossbow le había prestado para asesinar a Key Part, pero esta flecha, absorbe la electricidad que paralizo a Key Part, dejándolo libre.

-Me alegra que hayas tomado una decisión.- le dijo Key Part.

-Sí, ahora mis ojos han sido abiertos, debo ayudarte a derrotar a Dark Plague.- le dijo Mikhail.

Scar Face, quien estaba llorando por la muerte de su hermano menor, tan solo escucho la voz de Mikhail, y agarro una de las espinas Shi, las mismas espinas que utilizo Mikhail para matar al guardia, en aquel día que robo el Cañon Spreader.

-¡Mataste a mi hermano, muere yegua miserable!- grito Scar Face furioso, con dos espinas Shi, lanzándolas a Mikhail. Pero algo ocurrió.

Mikhail estaba distraída preparando su ballesta, pero Key Part fue el único que vio las espinas, Mikhail tardo en reaccionar, y cuando voltio, las espinas estaba a unos metros de ella, pero Key Part se cruzo, y las espinas se clavaron en el.

-¡Key Part!- grito Mikhail, socorriéndolo.

-Jajajaja, uno menos.- dijo Scar Face. Luego, Key Part le dice a Mikhail, adolorido:

-Mihail, cof cof, dame mi maleta.- Mikhail obedeció rápidamente, pero ella se preguntaba para que quería su maleta en ese momento. Key Part saco como una especie de botella, solo que tenía una aguja en uno de sus lados, adentro tenía un suero verde, luego se lo inyectó.

-¿Para qué era ese suero?- le pregunto Mikhail, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Es un suero que yo mismo he creado para evitar que las espinas Shi hagan efecto.- le respondió Key Part.

-Uf, eso es algo bueno.- le respondió Mikhail más tranquila.

-Sin embargo, cof cof, este efecto no durara mucho, solo dura 25 minutos. Debo resistir por 25 minutos más, pero si no me apresuro, cof cof, a terminar esta guerra en menos de 25 minutos y no tomo atención médica inmediata…moriré.- le dijo Key Part, recuperándose de las heridas de las espinas Shi.

-Jajajaaja, no será necesario esperar 25 minutos para tu muerte, porque ahora mismo, activare esta bomba, que la disfrace del Cañon Spreader.- dijo Scar Face.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Mikhail y Key Part, temidos por la noticia.

-¡En tan solo unos 15 segundos, todos moriremos aquí!, JAJAJAJA- dijo Scar Face riendo desquiciadamente. Entonces, en la bomba que tenia forma del Cañón Spreader, saco como una especie de reloj, marcando la cuenta regresiva, que era 15 segundos.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.- dijo Mikhail. Luego, Key Part, saco un shuriken, y se lo arrojo a Scar Face, quien estaba distraído riendo como un loco, imaginándose la explosión y el triunfo de la LSL.

Luego, Key Part rompe una ventana con su pata de hierro, y él y Mikhail saltan del tren, mientras que este aun seguía su curso, solo para que en unos segundos, explotara, convirtiendo en cenizas los cadáveres de Crossbow y de Scar Face. Afortunadamente, Key Part logro sacar su maleta.

Entonces, Key Part se pone un reloj, quien también puso una cuenta regresiva, que era en 25 minutos.

-Me imagino que esta cuenta regresiva de 25 minutos, es para saber cuánto tiempo falta para que las espinas hagan efecto, ¿verdad?- le pregunto Mikhail.

-Sí, tengo que apresurarme a terminar con esta guerra antes de que pasen 25 minutos. Por cierto, Mikhail, necesito que me hagas un favor.- le dijo Key Part.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto Mikhail. Entonces, Key Part le da su maleta.

-Mikhail, en mi maleta ya no queda nada, todo mi armamento me lo gaste en la guerra en Canterlot y en matar a Scar Face, pero tengo algo oculto, algo que nadie más tiene que verlo, solo un potro lo puede ver.- dijo Key Part.

-¿Qué potro tiene derecho a ver esa cosa que tu intentas ocultar?- le pregunto Mikhail.

-Mikhail, por favor, escúchame, si no logro sobrevivir a esta batalla, vete a Manhettan, ahí se encuentra un orfanato, que fue fundado por el príncipe BlueBlood, dale esta maleta, el sabe que va dirigida para ese potro.- le explico Key Part, por su actitud que tomo durante estas palabras, se notaba que era algo muy importante.

-De acuerdo, te prometo que lo hare.- dijo Mikhail, colgando la maleta de Key Part, en su cuello, como si fuera una mochila.

Entonces, Mikhail dice:

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estará Dark Plague, el Cuarzo Magnam y el Cañón Spreader?.- se pregunto Mikhail.

-No lo sé, yo creí que tu ya sabias donde estaba. Pero, si no está en el tren, ni en el palacio, ni en ningún lugar de Canterlot, ¿Dónde se esconderá en este momento?- dijo Key Part.

Entonces, tras unos segundos de pensar, escucharon un sonido fuerte, y vieron que había una luz dorada apuntaba el cielo, cuando Key Part y Mikhail vieron esto, Mikhail reconoció donde se ubicaba la luz.

-Key Part, me temo que Dark Plague, el cuarzo y el cañon están en la mansión.- dijo Mikhail señalando de donde venia esa luz.

-¿Pues qué estamos esperando?, ¡vamos!- dijo Key Part, empezando a correr junto a Mikhail. Durante el recorrido, se encontraron con las mane six, Shining Armor. Además, las ponis tenían puestos los elementos de la armonía.

-Veo que ustedes terminaron con el ejército de la LSL.- dijo Key Part,

-No hemos terminado en acabar con ellos, pero cuando vimos esa luz apuntando el cielo, pensamos que ahí se encontraría el líder, el cuarzo y el cañón. Yo le di la orden a mi ejercito que mantuvieran la LSL, en lo que nosotros terminamos esto, incluso las princesas decidieron quedarse para ayudar a mis soldados.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Y nosotras recogimos nuestros elementos para detener el Cuarzo Magnam.- dijo Twilight, poniéndose su tiara. Entonces, Rainbow Dash nota que Mikhail está con Key Part, por lo que le pregunta:

-Vinyl, ¿Por qué estas con Key Part?, ¿lo conoces?- le pregunta Rainbow Dash.

-No, de hecho, ahora soy una ex -miembro de la LSL. Y mi nombre real es Mikhail.- dijo Mikhail.

-¿Qué?, ¿ósea que todo este tiempo eras como una espía?- pregunta Applejack

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero ya los traicione, y conozco el plan de Dark Plague.- dijo Mikhail, diciendo esto último, atrajo la atención de los presentes.

-Pues dinos cual es el plan, para poder detenerlo.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Dark Plague siempre ha sido un fanático de los objetos místicos, los objetos que sean terriblemente poderosos. El nos ha enseñado sobre el Cuarzo Magnam, pero no nos dijo mucho, solo nos dijo que este cuarzo fue creado por Star Swirl, El Barbado, que fue utilizado para encerrar una criatura, pero lo que robamos fue solo un fragmento que está en forma de liquido, que lo planea esparcirlo por toda Canterlot con el Cañón Spreader, para invocar a la criatura del cuarzo. El problema aquí es, que nos sabemos el nombre de esta criatura ni su origen.- dijo Mikhail, pero en su mente paso otra cosa.

-_De hecho, no me gusta mencionar el nombre de la criatura, pero esa bestia es tan terrible que ni me gusta pensar en su voz, apariencia ni el significado de su nombre.- _pensó Mikhail, provocándose unos escalofríos y un ligero pánico en su interior.

-La princesa me dijo algo parecido, solo me dijo que esa criatura estaba en este mundo muchos milenios antes de su nacimiento, que fue una amenaza para el Rey Star Lord y la Reina Solaris.- dijo Shining Armor.

-Será mejor que entremos de una vez, ya estoy preocupada por la aparición de ese monstruo.- dijo Twilight. Todos siguieron un camino que Mikhail les había indicado, los llevo a un lugar cerca de la mansión de los Black Demons, y abrió como una especie de pasadizo secreto, que adentro era como un túnel. Al estar dentros del túnel, todos los unicornios encendieron sus cuernos para ir hacia el laboratorio de la LSL, aparte que vieron como es que se acercaban hacia la luz dorada. Key Part, miraba de reojo su reloj que marcaba la cuenta regresiva, que marcaba: 20:15, lo que significaba que faltaban 20 minutos para que terminara la cuenta regresiva.

-_No sé cómo explicarle a Twilight y a las demás, sobre esta herida de las espinas, pero ya tendré tiempo para ir a un hospital, yo creo que el aun no está preparado para igualarme. Si sobrevivo, no seguiré viviendo en Equestria, trabajare en las sombras a través de mi alumno.- _pensó Key Part.

Entonces, vieron como es que la luz se volvía mas fuerte, hasta que por fin llegaron al laboratorio. En el laboratorio, estaba una réplica del Cañón Spreader, que era mucho más grande, y adentro de una esfera de crstal, tenía el Cuarzo Magnam, y había como una especie de pantalla que decía:

"EXPLOSIÓN ESPARCIDORA EN 14 MINUTOS"

**(Nota del Autor: Para que se hagan una idea de cómo es la réplica del Cañón Spreader, es como la mega computadora que sale al final de Outlast, donde tenemos que matar a Billy.)**

Entonces, Key Part dice:

-Chicos, tratare de desactivar el Cañón Spreader, Mikhail tu vas a ayudarme, los demás, por favor, busquen a Dark Plague.- dijo Key Part empezando a monitorear el cañón junto a Mikhail.

Los demás, exploraron el laboratorio con cautela, buscando al ex – maestro de Key Part, al mismo tiempo, miraban sorprendidos todo lo que estaba en el laboratorio, había unas especies de capsulas, que tenían adentro como unas especies de replicas de las ManticorArmors, incluso diseños rechazados.

-Me pregunto cómo es que lograron crear esto en tan solo unos días, usualmente construir esa cantidad de armaduras de metal costaría años.- dijo Shining Armor al ver los diseños.

-Key Part, nos dijo que la LSL, tiene la más alta tecnología del mundo, se podría decir que si no se hubiera creado estas cosas hoy, se hubieran creado en unos siglos mas.- dijo Twilight observando.

Pero, ellos llegaron a una parte del laboratorio que les sorprendió tanto y al mismo tiempo les desagradó. Encontraron unas capsulas, que adentro encontraron fetos de ponis, en otras capsulas se notaban más desarrollados, hasta había ya sementales. Pero todos estaban adentro de las capsulas, que estaban llena de agua. Pero lo más escalofriante, es que eran de ponis ya muertos.

De inmediato, todas las ponis empezaron a identificar a algunos ponis, Applejack fue la primera en hablar:

-Es-ese poni se…parece…digo es mi abuelo, fallecido.- dijo aterrada Applejack, viendo a un poni adulto dentro de una de las capsulas, su pelaje era de color amarillo palido, y su melena de color verde limón, su cutiemark era una manzana partida a la mitad. Se desconoce el color de sus ojos, ya que todos tenían los ojos cerrados.

También Rainbow Dash ve a dos cadáveres de ponis en las capsulas:

-Esos dos ponis, son mi padre y mi hermanito.- dijo Rainbow muy pálida por el miedo, al ver a un pegaso morado azulado con melena de arcoíris, y en otra capsula, estaba un potro, aproximada mente de solo tres años de edad. El potro era de color plateado, con melena de arcoíris como su padre y hermana menor.

-No sabía que tenias un hermanito, Rainbow.- le dijo Fluttershy, con lágrimas en los ojos, solo para que Rainbow Dash rompiera el llanto.

-Mi- mi papa y mi hermano murieron en un accidente… mi padre se llevo a mi "sniff" hermanito en la fábrica de nubes "sniff", pero hubo una falla en los químicos y "snif", la fabrica tuvo un incendio. Mi padre y mi hermano escaparon del fuego, pero murieron asfixiados por el humo.- dijo Rainbow Dash tratando de calmarse.

Pero, atrás de ellos, escucharon las risas de Dark Plague:

-Jajajaja, veo que encontraron a sus parientes ya muertos.- dijo Dark Plague con cinismo. Pero Applejack le responde furiosa con lágrimas:

-¡Maldito!, ¡¿Por qué has profanado las tumbas de todos, especialmente de mi abuelo?!- le grito Applejack.

Key Part y Mikhail, logaron escuchar los gritos de Applejack, entonces Key Part le dice a Mikhail:

-Mikhail, tu sigue monitoreando el cañón, yo iré a ver qué sucede.- le dijo Key Part.

Entonces, Key Part llega al lugar donde estaban todos, igualmente se sorprendió por los cadáveres en las capsulas:

-¡¿Pero que es todo esto?!- grito aterrado. Luego, Shining Armor enojado le responde:

-¡Eso deberías saberlo!, ¡de todos modos tú eras un miembro de la LSL!- le grito Shining Armor furioso. Pero Dark Plague le dice:

-Tranquilo Shining Armor, el no tiene nada que ver en todo esto, yo fui quien hizo todo esto. Hermosos cadáveres, ¿no crees?- le dijo Dark Plague, causando la rabia de los presentes.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho todo esta aberración?!, has llegado muy lejos.- le grito Key Part.

-No sé si ustedes sabían esto, pero he robado estos cadáveres para utilizarlos en unos experimentos del Cuarzo Magnam.-

-Pero si el cuarzo ya está en la réplica del cañón, ¿Cómo planeas utilizarlo en estos cadáveres?, y, ¿Cómo lograste que estos cadáveres ya no estuvieran putrefactos?- le dijo Key Part.

-Utilice el cuarzo para regenerar todos sus órganos. Los utilizaré en unos experimentos de resurrección para estos cadáveres, solo que ya no tendrán memoria de su "vida anterior". Además, aunque algunos sean potros, revivirán con una gran fuerza y agilidad. Serán los nuevos habitantes del nuevo mundo, gobernado por la criatura del Cuarzo Magnam. Y respecto a cómo revivirán, ellos revivirán en cuando termine la cuenta regresiva del cañón, que será en pocos minutos, y al mismo tiempo, ustedes morirán. La única manera de que ellos recuperen la memoria, es tocando el Cuarzo Magnam.- dijo Dark Plague.

-¡Eres un monstruo, ¿Por qué has robado estos cadáveres?, definitivamente eres un gran mentiroso que nos estuvo engañando a mí y al resto de la LSL!- le grito Key Part.

-Jajajajaj, al parecer yo no soy el único que te ha estado engañando…Key Part.- dijo Dark Plague, diciendo esto con un tono de voz "victorioso".

Cuando Key Part lo escucho mencionar su verdadero nombre, sintió unos escalofríos en su cuerpo:

-C-como-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre real?- esto sorprendió a los demás.

-Un momento, ¿Dark Plague nunca conoció tu nombre?- le pregunta Shining Armor.

-No, se supone que yo, absolutamente a NADIE le diría mi verdadero nombre.- dijo Key Part asustado.

-Jajajajajaja, Key Part, nunca creí que llegaría el día que te revelaría lo que te ocultaron tus padres adoptivos.- le dijo Dark Plague con malicia.

-¡¿Padres adoptivos?!, ¡eso es imposible, yo no soy adoptado. Mi padre es Bird Fly y mi madre es Thunder Hearth!- grito Key Part en shock.

-Pues, estas pruebas de ADN muestran lo contrario.- entonces, Dark Plague le arroja una hoja, que era de un hospital en Canterlot, que eran muestras de ADN. A continuación, lo que estaba escrito en la hoja:

_Nombre del bebe: Key Part_

_Nombre del padre: Golden Gun_

_Nombre de la madre: Pretty Flower_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 24 de Julio de 1997._

_Grupo Sanguíneo: O_

Key Part dejo de leer esto, y empezó a gritarle a Dark Plague furioso:

-¡Esto es mentira, yo no conozco a estos sujetos. Mi padre es Bird Fly y mi madre es Thunder Heart!-

-Es cierto, cualquiera puede modificar los datos de nacimiento de un potro.- dijo Twilight.

-¿No te parece creíble?, tal vez esto te convenza mas.-entonces, Dark Plague agarra un control, y lo presiona, y el techo del laboratorio entero, se convirtió en una especie de televisión. Incluso Mikhail, quien trataba de detener el Caño Spreader, vio el techo así.

En aquella pantalla, se puede ver como una especie de captura de una cámara de seguridad, que la fecha indicaba que esto pasó 17 años antes. El video de la cámara de seguridad, mostraba como un salón, que a un lado estaba un escritorio, y ahí se encontraba el señor Raptor, el mismo poni que Key Part mato junto a Dark Plague, cuando se conocieron. De inmediato, Key Part reconoce el lugar:

-¡Es el mismo orfanato en el que estuve un tiempo después de la muerte de mis padres!, pero no entiendo, yo estuve en el orfanato a los siete años.- siguieron viendo el video, y vieron a un poni rojo, con melena rubia, cargando a un Key Part recién nacido, y se lo entrega al señor Key Part. Y se lograba escuchar el dialogo que ellos tuvieron:

-_Golden Gun, ¿desde cuándo tienes un bebe?- _le dijo el señor Raptor

-_Raptor, yo nunca he deseado tener a este niño, así que vengo a entregártelo para que lo cuides.- _le respondió el supuesto padre de Key Part.

-_Y, ¿Cuál es el nombre del niño?-_

_-Su madre y yo le pusimos Key Part, no se nos ocurrió otro nombre. Hemos decidido abandonarlo porque este niño me traería muchos problemas con la mafia, y su madre nunca lo desearía cuidarlo, de todos modos, no es la primera vez que Pretty Flower tiene un bebe. Por más de 5 años ha tenido potros de otros sementales.-_ dijo Golden Gun.

-_Un momento, ¿acaso Pretty Flower es…?- _le dijo Raptor.

-_Si, Pretty Flower es una prostituta. Key Part no nació en un hospital, de hecho, nació en un callejón de Fillydelphia, cuando ella estaba a punto de hacer una "sesión privada" a uno de sus millones de clientes. Ella me lo informo y lo llevamos al seguro social de Canterlot para que no nos denuncien. Sin embargo, Pretty Flower planeaba abortarlo, pero el aborto está prohibido en Equestria, pero la ley no dice nada acerca de la prostitución.- _

-¿Y_ qué quieres que haga con el muchachito?- _le pregunto Raptor.

-_Tú lo mantendrás aquí en tu orfanato, hasta que otra familia llegue por el.-_

Entonces, el video termino, pero dejando un mal sabor de boca a todos los presentes, especialmente a Key Part, sintiéndose engañado, humillado y despreciado. Repentinamente, con sus patas traseras se sentó en el suelo, agachándose la cabeza, empezando a sacar lagrimas. También los demás lloraban, al ver lo crueles que habían sido los verdaderos padres de Key Part, incluso Pinkie Pie se convirtió en Pinkamena Diane Pie.

Pero, Key Part empieza a gritar al cielo furioso, y corrió hacia Dark Plague rápidamente, y empieza a golpearlo repetidamente en su cara, incluso los demás, no detuvieron a Key Part, pensaban que Dark Plague merecía esos golpes.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Dark Plague desapareció, dejando solo un humo.

-¡Esto es un holograma!- dijo Key Part. Luego, escucharon los gritos de Mikhail. Todos se dirigieron hacia la escena, y vieron algo que los dejos sorprendidos.

Vieron que Mikhail, estaba flotando en el aire, y por sus movimientos, pareciera que alguien la estaba asfixiándola apretándole el cuello, y vieron que a un lado estaba Dark Plague, con un guante, que aparentemente, podía controlar las cosas.

Pero Twilight, dispara al guante de Dark Plague y este guante se destruye.

-No crean que esto fue todo.- dijo Dark Plague. Entonces, el se dirige a una pared y presiona un botón. Las paredes se abrieron y sacaron unos cañones y empezaron a disparar esferas eléctricas. Pero todos las esquivaron, pero Key Part, tratando de esquivarlas se dirige a Dark Plague, para acorralarlo.

-¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho, por haberme engañado por tantos años!- le grito Key Part furioso y con los ojos rojos debido a las lagrimas

-¡Ja!, espero que no tengas vértigo a las alturas.- le dijo Dark Plague, sacando las RazorsWings-ALPH, agarrando a Key Part hacia el techo y estrellándolo en una plataforma, que era sostenida por cadenas en el techo.

-¡Key Part!- grito Mikhail.

-¡No te preocupes por mi!, ¡trata de neutralizar el cañón y el Cuarzo Magnam!- le grito Key Part. Luego, volvió a revisar su reloj para saber cuánto tiempo le faltaba, y lo que vio, le preocupo:

-_14:54, falta 14 minutos, debo apresurarme o puedo morir si no recibo atención médica. -_pensó Key Part, preocupado.

-¡Es el día que yo tanto he anhelado, al fin llegara la Nueva Equestria.!, ¡no importa lo que hagan, ni la princesa Celestia podrá detenerme!- grito Dark Plague, empezando a volar hacia Key Part, lanzándole las cuchillas de las alas, pero este las esquiva y agarra su escopeta de plasma y trata de dispararle a Dark Plague, pero en lugar de matarlo, le dispara a sus alas.

Pero Dark Plague cae a otra plataforma, asi que Key Part salta hacia la plataforma y trata de golpearlo con su brazo de hierro, pero Dark Plague la esquiva, al mismo tiempo dándole a Key Part una patada en el rostro.

Dark Plague saca unos sables y empieza a atacar a Key Part, pero este logra esquivarlas, incluso las rompió con su brazo de hierro.

Con los demás, Shining Armor creó un escudo, para cubrir a las mane six y a Mikhail, para que se les facilitara destruir la réplica del Cañón Spreader y sacar el Cuarzo Magnam.

Shining Armor, tratando de contener el escudo de los cañones que les disparaba, grito:

-¡Twily, tienen que usar los Elementos de la Armonía para destruir el Cuarzo Magnam!- grito Shining Armor.

-¡Capitán, aun no se puede destruir el cuarzo, mientras monitoreaba el cañón, descubrí que Dark Plague coloco una bomba en caso de que algún rastro de magia se colocara en el cañón. Estaba a punto de destruir esa bomba, pero Dark Plague me detuvo sosteniéndome por el aire!- grito Mikhail.

-¡Pues tenemos que quitar esa bomba, pero rápido!- grito Shining Armor, empezando a sudar por el esfuerzo que hacía por mantener el escudo. Entonces, Mikhail empezó a monitorear lo que restaba para quitar esa explosión automática.

Volviendo con Key Part y Dark Plague, Key Part empezó a correr a través de tubos y restos de plataformas destruidas tratando de atrapar a Dark Plague, quien saco otras RazorsWings.

-¡No seas un cobarde!- le grito Key Part. Luego, vio otra letrina de armas avanzadas, y vio que había una especie de pistola, pero más bien era una cuerda. Rompió la letrina y disparo la pistola hacia Dark Plague, la pistola disparo una cuerda, y la cuerda lo llevo hasta él, y Key Part empezó a montarse sobre Dark Plague tratando de provocar una caída.

Pero Dark Plague, lo empujo sobre una pared, lo agarro del cuello y con un casco, saco un cuchillo y trato de atravesar el cuchillo hacia su rostro, pero Key Part tenía escondido en su chaleco unos guantes, y con esos guantes toco a Dark Plague, electrocutándolo.

-¡Aaaaah!-grito Dark Plague.

Volviendo con las mane six, Mikhail logro hackear la bomba protectora del cañon, y dijo:

-¡Twilight, ya puedes neutralizar el Cuarzo Magnam!- grito Mikhail.

-¡Hagámoslo chicas!-

Twilight, empezó a concentrar su magia, al igual que todas, hasta sacar una gran luz, que llamó la atención a Dark Plague y a Key Part.

-…Bien…- dijo Key Part con una sonrisa.

-¡No!, ¡nunca se los permitiré!- grito Dark Plague, saltando de una de las plataformas, pero Key Part se abalanzo hacia él, para que no interrumpiera el proceso de los elementos.

Twilight y las demás, concentraron hasta llegar al poder absoluto, para luego disparar un rayo de arcoíris, que ataco de lleno al cuarzo, pero el cuarzo se resistía, por lo que hicieron más esfuerzo.

-¡V-vamos, podemos hacerlo!- grito Twilight.

Dark Plague vio todo lo que pasaba y grito:

-¡No, no voy a permitir que tantos años de búsqueda hayan sido en vano!- gritó, agarrando una ballesta empezando a apuntar a Twilight, pero Key Part lo golpeo y le encajo una navaja en su hombro.

-¡Aaaah!- grito Dark Plague.

-¡No sabes cuánto tiempo he deseado hacer eso!- grito Key Part mientras lamia la sangre derramada en la navaja. Pero, Dark Plague saco un revolver y disparo varias veces a Key Part por su otra pata.

Después, los cañones que disparaban hacia nuestros héroes, se quedaron sin municiones, por lo que Shining Armor quito el escudo, ya estando agotado. Twilight y las demás gritaban por el esfuerzo que hacían.

-¡Nunca creí que ese cuarzo tuviera tanto poder!- grito Applejack.

-¡Vamos, solo un poco más!- grito Twilight. Pero algo extraño pasó, a un lado del cuarzo pasaron siluetas de alicornios, otros de varios dragones, grifos y otras criaturas. Hasta que se escucho un gran rugido, que dejaron helados a Mikhail y a Dark Plague.

-¡No, debo detenerlas!- luego, Dark Plague salto de la plataforma hacia Twilight, pero cuando estuvo a un lado del cuarzo, un campo lo agarro a él y el cuarzo empezaba a absorber el cuerpo de Dark Plague.

-¡Aaah, lo siento mucho, de verdad lo siento mucho, amo!- grito Dark Plague, aparentemente gritándole a alguien. Su respuesta fue el mismo rugido.

Al fin, Twilight y las demás cayeron rendidas al suelo, debido a que Twilight sintió que ya no había poder en el cuarzo, pero ellas contemplaron a Dark Plague siendo absorbido por el cuarzo.

-¡Aaaaah!- una vez que Dark Plague fue absorbido por el cuarzo, el sistema del cañón tuvo un corto circuito, hasta causar explosiones por el techo, mismo lugar donde estaba Key Part.

-Auch, al fin…Dark Plague…has sido…derrotado.- grito Key Part bastante herido, cosa que noto y reviso su reloj: 5:48

-_Mierda, en cinco minutos el efecto de las espinas Shi harán efecto.-_ pensó Key Part.

Todo el laboratorio empezó a explotar, ya que no resistió el poder del cuarzo, por lo que los demás empezaron a huir.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- grito Shining Armor, ya recuperado.

-¡Yo conozco la salida!- grito Mikhail. Pero Twilight dijo algo que les recordó:

-Oigan, ¿Qué hay de Key Part?- pregunto Twilight, pero Key Part le grito desde una de las plataformas:

-¡No te preocupes, yo saldré por otra salida!, este laboratorio está conectado con las tuberías!- grito Key Part, tratando de no demostrar sus heridas.

-¡Bien, te buscaremos allá!- grito Shining Armor, todos huyeron, pero Mikhail fue la última en salir, porque miraba a Key Part con unas lagrimas.

-_Key Part…adiós. Te echaré de menos. Cumpliré con el favor que me hiciste.-_ pensó ella con tristeza, para luego salir, ya que empezaba a salir fuego.

Key Part, con algo de dificultas, empezó a galopar por las plataformas, hasta encontrarse con un ducto de ventilación.

-_Ese ducto de ventilación debe estar conectado con las alcantarillas.-_ pensó Key Part, ya empezando a abrir el ducto y metiéndose en el antes de que el fuego lo alcanzara.

-_El laboratorio de la LSL, ha sido destruido, Dark Plague fue absorbido por una extraña fuerza, el cuarzo desapareció, ahora…no se qué hacer. Todo lo que hice…fue en vano. He vivido engañado.-_ pensó Key Part con lágrimas en los ojos, recorriendo el ducto de ventilación, hasta llegar a las alcantarillas.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Bien amigos, aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo de mi fic.**


	22. Epilogo: El Funeral

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

Key Part empezó a galopar por las alcantarillas, ya herido y llorando. Las palabras "tristeza", "angustia", "desdén", "melancolía", no describirían a la perfección como se sentía el poni, que alguna vez fue "El Cazador", el asesino más temible de Equestria.

Key Part lograba escuchar aquellas campanas, era una tortura para él, escucharlas como si las tuvieras a un lado, sonando como un poderoso trueno. Sus débiles latidos del corazón estaban al ritmo de las campanas, demasiados lentos. Con su pata de hierro, trataba de detener la hemorragia causada por uno de los disparos de Dark Plague.

Su angustia era tan grande, que empezó a alucinar recuerdos de su vida, su primer recuerdo que él alucinó, fue de el mismo, de potrillo, caminando por un parque en una tarde de otoño con un libro de cuentos. Otro recuerdo, fue también de potro, pero esta vez, se encontraba en un apartamento lujoso con el príncipe BlueBlood, quien le daba una cobija. Otro recuerdo fue que él estaba en un bosque, practicando con su maestro, manejar los sables. También llego a su mente, un recuerdo de él, luchando contra un poni guinda con colmillos y ojos azules en un callejón.

Poco a poco, sus pasos se volvían torpes, y su fuerza se disminuía. Llego a un lugar de las alcantarillas, que se encontraba con unas escaleras, que lo llevaban a una salida de las alcantarillas. El problema fue, que estas escaleras median 4 metros, muy difícil para Key Part por las condiciones que se encontraba.

Antes de subirse, reviso su reloj: 1:45

-_Vamos perezoso, en 45 segundos termina la cuenta regresiva, solo haz tu mejor esfuerzo.-_

Levanto una pata con mucha dificultad, luego subió la de hierro, cada pata que levantaba le daba n terrible dolor. Apenas había escalado 12 cm y el reloj marcaba: 1:37

-_¡Vamos, no permitas que unas espinas te dejen en esta oscura y solitaria alcantarilla!-_ pensó para si mismo.

Key Part avanzo mas, noto que había unos huecos en el techo de la alcantarilla, y se notaba que el sol empezaba a salir. Estaba a punto de amanecer.

1:15

Key Part por fin logró estar cerca de la salida, abrió lentamente la salida, cuando la abrió, vio que estaba a punto de amanecer. Pero reviso su reloj de nuevo:

-_No…esto no es posible.-_ el reloj indicaba 1:07. Empezó a sentir que su respiración se volvía cortada, sus patas perdían fuerza y su vista se nublaba. Entonces, apenas Key Part toco la calle de Canterlot, sonó este sonido: BIP BIP.

_-No.-_

Key Part cayó al suelo, la cuenta regresiva había terminado, su tiempo ha terminado. Sus latidos se volvieron lentos, pero fuertes. Empezaba a sudar, no podía moverse, su respiración era lenta, pero era dolorosa, porque solo podía inhalar, pero no exhalar. Poco a poco, sentía que los últimos latidos de su corazón, iban al ritmo de esas campanas imaginarias.

-_Así que…¿esto es todo?. Todo lo que pase, todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que hice…¿fue en vano?. Quiero volver a mi infancia, quiero encontrarme a mí mismo del pasado para advertirle esto, pero no es posible. Y a todo acabó, moriré…aquí….solo.- _Key Part empezó a tener más recuerdos, como su llegada a Ponyville, su pelea contra la Hydra, su juicio, pero tuvo un recuerdo que le dio unos escalofríos, recordó aquellas palabras de Twilight que le dijo en la prisión:

-_Key Part, si sigues con esa actitud y esos malos pensamientos, no encontraras la felicidad que tanto has buscado. El odio te consume, y llega un momento, posiblemente en tu partida al "otro mundo" , puede que termines en puras desgracias y quien sabe cuál será tu destino en la segunda vida.- _

Luego, Key Part empezó a tener unas convulsiones, mirando perdidamente hacia la nada, luego de las cicatrices de su cuerpo, salió un liquido negro, que era la sangre de Key Part ya contaminada, y en lugar de sacar espuma de la boca, saco su propia sangre contaminada, hasta hundir la boca de Key Part, pero como no se podía mover ningún centímetro por voluntad propia, poco a poco, se ahogaba de su propia sangre en su boca. Lo único que podía hacer, era mirar la salida, viendo como iniciaba un nuevo día.

Luego, su corazón se detuvo, dejó de emanar sudor frio y gran parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de su sangre ya negra y contaminada. Key Part, ha muerto, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, y su rostro iluminado por el sol, pero su rostro demostraba tristeza.

* * *

En Canterlot, empezaron a arrestar a varios ponis que eran miembros de la LSL, a excepción de Mikhail. Todos estaban sorprendidos por la noticia que su líder, Dark Plague, fue absorbido por el Cuarzo Magnam. Las armas de ellos, repentinamente dejaron de funcionar, ya que estos estaban conectados con el cañon, y al ser destruido, todos quedaron sin armamento.

-Me alegro que haya terminado todo.- dijo Applejack viendo su alrededor, como unos guardias arrestaban a los miembros de la LSL.

Pero Shining Armor, recordó que tenía que buscar a Key Part, así que pidió a un guardia que lo acompañara.

Ambos estuvieron buscando arduamente a Key Part, iluminando las alcantarillas, hasta que el guardia dijo:

-Señor, encontré algo.- dijo el guardia, señalando gotas de sangre.

-Probablemente esté cerca. ¡Descuida Key Part, ya vamos por ti!- empezaron a seguir las gotas de sangre, vieron que poco a poco se hacían más grandes, hasta que a lo lejos vieron un algo, que estaba cubierto de manchas negras. Esto dejo mudos a Shining Armor y su guardia.

-K-¿Key Part?- pregunto Shining Armor sorprendido al ver el cadáver del poni autonombrado "El Cazador".

-Capitán, tendremos que dar la noticia a su hermana y sus amigas.- le dijo el guardia.

-Oh, si, por supuesto. Vuelve por la princesa e infórmale sobre esto.- dijo el capitán saliendo de su trance. Entonces, Shining se acerco al cadáver de Key Part, empezando a examinarlo. Su color rojo sangre, que era su color verdadero, se volvió bastante pálido, sus ojos de color verde esmeralda, habían perdido su brillo. Las cicatrices que tenía en su cuerpo, sacaba las últimas gotas de sangre contaminada, que era toda su sangre. La sangre que hundió su boca, poco a poco se caía lentamente en sus mejillas, hasta demostrar su lengua, estaba de color negra y sus dientes estaban verdes y podridos.

Shining Armor no pudo soportarlo, y vomito en las aguas sucias de la alcantarilla. Luego, con su casco, levanto con delicadeza la cabeza de Key Part, y con su otra pata, lo cargo de sus patas traseras, hasta cargarlo sobre su lomo, haciendo que su lomo tuviera contacto con el frio cadáver del poni y su sangre espesa y contaminada.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él, volteó y se encontró con la princesa, quien tenia una mirada seria.

-Princesa… el murió.- dijo el capitán, con la cabeza hacia abajo, con ojos cerrados.

-Lo sé, tu soldado me lo dijo, no puedo creer que Key Part haya muerto. Quiero hacerle un funeral ahora mismo.- le dijo la princesa con voz triste.

-¿Crees que es bueno contárselo a Twilight?-

-Claro que sí, no tenemos que ocultar la muerte de este poni, pero tampoco hay que revelarle su identidad al publico.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Piénsalo, ¿no crees que si se supiera la identidad de Key Part, la gente empezaría a buscar desesperadamente sus antecedentes, tomándolos como un ejemplo a seguir?, los ponis no tienen que tomar a este poni como un héroe, tienen que verlo como un ejemplo sobre como podemos terminar si terminamos absorbidos por nuestro lado siniestro.-

-…Entiendo su majestad…-

Shining Armor le entrego el cadáver de Key Part a la princesa, para que este saliera afuera y darle la noticias a todos en Canterlot. Cuando este se fuè, la princesa, con su magia, empezó a estrellar el cuerpo de Key Part por el techo, por las paredes y por el agua violentamente, mientras ella se reia desquiciadamente.

-¡Tú fuiste un problema muy grande, tu y la LSL me han humillado, si hubiera obtenido la oportunidad, te hubiera asesinado!- grito furiosa la princesa, maltratando el cadáver.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, en un campo bastante alejado de Canterlot, precisamente en un árbol en medio de una pradera, se encontraban Twilight y sus amigas, Mikhail, la princesa Celestia, Shining Armor y algunos guardias, rodeaban una tumba, junto con su lapida. La princesa Celestia empezó a decir unas palabras:

-A pesar que este poni ha asesinado millones de ponis a lo largo de su vida, creo firmemente que este poni en algún momento, se arrepintió por todas las cosas que hizo. Nos ayudó a ganar esta guerra, a pesar de su estado, se atrevió a luchar por la mente maestra que planeó todo esto, pero murió como un héroe. Este poni, desafortunadamente, ha tenido unas desagradables ideas, que lo han afectado en muchas cosas, pero estoy segura, que en este preciso momento, esta en el paraíso. ¿Alguien quiere dar unas palabras?.- Mikhail levantó su casco y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la princesa.

-Yo, quiero decir que, a pesar que, tanto Key Part como yo, fuimos asesinos adiestrados por la LSL, nosotros fuimos también traidores, porque tomamos conciencia sobre lo que hacíamos, y nos alejamos de este mal. Le estoy sumamente agradecida por haberme quitado estas vendas que tenía en los ojos, quería decirles esto, porque quiero que lo tomen como un ejemplo que…todos podemos derrotar nuestros demonios interiores.- Después de estas palabras, Twilight decidió dar unas palabras también:

-Yo, quiero dar también unas palabras, sobre Extre…digo, Key Part. Aunque solo lo conocí por unas semanas, yo nunca imagine que el fuera un poni tan siniestro, pero estoy muy segura que, en el fondo de su corazón, el era alguien asustado, alguien que quería lo mejor para Equestria, cuando en realidad, ya lo tiene. Pero, el nos enseñó, que nunca debemos rendir a pesar de los años que pasen, nunca debemos dejarnos consumir por el odio.-

Después, Shining Armor, mando a sus tropas a apuntar al cielo, y empezaron a disparar rayos, que iluminaban con intensidad el lugar a pesar de ser de día. Como una forma de guardarle luto a Key Part.

Entonces, todo el mundo se fue con la cabeza hacia abajo, con mirada triste, pero Mikhail ha decidido quedarse junto a la tumba.

-Key Part, cumpliré con el favor que me hiciste ayer, iré a Manhettan ahora mismo, le entregaré tu maleta a Blueblood. Cumpliré tu promesa.-

Y así, Mikhail se marchó, llevando su maleta en su lomo, abandonado la tumba, cuya lapida tenia escrito con tinta negra: _Aquí descansa, El Cazador de Equestria._

Cuando Mikhail volvió a Canterlot por un tren, se encontró con Twilight, quien la saludo:

-Hola Twilight…creo que aun no lo superas, ¿verdad?.- le dijo Mikhail.

-No, no lo puedo superar, Key Part me recordó mucho a un viejo amigo de la infancia, excéntrico, callado, aunque Key Part no causaba tantos desastres, jeje.- dijo esto último con una pequeña risa.

-¿De quién hablas?-

-De un amigo, pero volviendo al tema, no quería que esto sucediera, la princesa le prometió que si Key Part nos ayudaba, le daría libertad condicional. Yo, esperaba que, triunfaramos y… que Key Part, tuviera una vida, normal y tranquila.- dijo Twilight tristemente.

-Perdón Twilight, pero me tengo que ir, tengo unos asuntos pendientes en Manhettan.- dijo Mikhail, viendo que atrás de Twilight, venia un tren para Manhettan.

Cuando Mikhail se subió al tren, ella chocó con un poni color guinda, con crin rojo escarlata, ese poni era ligeramente más bajo que ella, y su condición física era…pésima. Lo extraño de él, era que tenía unos ojos sin brillo, como si se tratara de un muerto, y sus ojos eran de color azul.

-Ups, lo siento mucho, joven…- dijo Mikhail esperando el nombre del muchacho.

-Toxic, mi nombre es Toxic Blood. Descuide, fue mi error, ¿esa maleta es suya?- le dijo ese tal Toxic Blood.

-Si.-

Cuando Toxic Blood la agarro para devolvérsela, pensó:

-_Esta maleta me parece familiar, es idéntica a la que tenía ese poni que luche en ese callejón. Estaba controlado por un hechizo, pero a pesar que no me podía controlar, podía ser consciente de todo eso.-_ pero como este poni se quedaba mirando fijamente la maleta, Mikhail se lo quitó bruscamente, pensando que planeaba robárselo.

-Gracias.- fue todo lo que dijo Mikhail seriamente entrando al tren.

Luego, ese poni penso:

-_¿Cuándo dejare de quedar en ridículo con los demás?, bueno, no importa, iré a ver como esta Twilight, mi amiga de la infancia, y las demás. Estoy preocupado por ellas por esa guerra que hubo en Canterlot anoche.-_ y ese poni, se fue.

Mientras tanto, con Mikhail, ella se sentó en el tren y pensó:

-_Ahora, iniciare una nueva vida, una vida tranquila, una vida sin rencores, la misma vida que tuve con Neón Lights.- _pensó mientras abrazaba la maleta, y cerraba los ojos.

* * *

**FIN**

**¿Que?, ¿ustedes querían un final rosado y "vivieron felices para siempre"?, ¿querían el típico final del poni que odia a Celestia y su corazón se ablanda y vive feliz con las mane six?, pues lo siento si al final el fic no fue de su agrado. La verdad, es que yo quería hacer algo diferente, algo que nunca se ha visto en algún fic de MLP FIM.**

**Esto, amigos, es el final del fic "El Cazador de Equestria!. Pero, ¿creen que esto es el fin de la historia?. La respuesta es NO.**

**El Cazador de Equestria forma parte de un extenso y complicado universo de MLP FIM que yo mismo he inventado. **

**A continuación, les platicaré sobre los futuros proyectos que tengo en mente (incluso sus posibles nombres):**

**-Los Espectros de Ojos Azules: Este fic, trata sobre, aproximadamente, 5 meses antes de El Cazador de Equestria, aquí, el protagonista no es Key Part. De hecho, de una vez les digo que Key Part NUNCA aparecerá en ese fic, pero ese fic forma parte de este "universo de MLP FIM".**

**Clasificación: T**

**Género: Acción, Comedia, Aventura, Sobrenatural, Romance.**

**-Diario de Guerra: Este fic, tal vez les resulte interesante. Este fic demostrara los orígenes de Key Part. Todo estará narrado en primera persona, como si fuera Key Part quien nos está contando su historia. **

**Clasificación: T (y algunas escenas M)**

**Género: Drama, Suspenso, Ciencia Ficción, Macabro, Angustia, y algo de romance.**

**-Contactos desde otro mundo: Este fic, lo escribiré en cuanto termine los otros dos ya mencionados. Pero les diré de que tratara: Este fic trata un año después de El Cazador de Equestria, las ideas de Key Part han sido difundidas por todo el mundo, empezando a cuestionar sobre la sabiduría de Celestia, cuando todo pareciera un caos, Twilight empieza a tener llamadas desde una galaxia lejana, pidiendo ayuda, y advirtiendo que ellos tienen una guerra... y esa guerra puede afectar al mundo de Equestria. Pero la llegada de un grupo de alicornios y otras especies, cambiarán todo. **

**Clasificación: T**

**Género: Aventura, Fantasía, Romance.**

**-Nueva Generación: No les diré nada de esto. Es una sorpresa.**

**¿Y qué opinan sobre los futuros proyectos?, otra cosa, no abandonen el fic, voy a subir una "escena extra".**


	23. ESCENA EXTRA: LOS SUCESORES

**MLP FIM, no es propiedad mía, es de Lauren Faust y Hasbro.**

* * *

ESCENA EXTRA:

Mikhail, por fin llego a Manhettan, para entregarle la maleta de Key Part al príncipe BlueBlood, fundador de un orfanato.

Cuando BlueBlood recibió la noticia, cayó en una gran depresión. Pasaron horas, y BlueBlood no salía de su oficina que tenía en el orfanato, aparentemente era como un director. El lloraba silenciosamente, sosteniendo una fotografía de él y de Key Part juntos, cuando eran niños. Entonces, BlueBlood llama a su secretaria, quien de inmediato llego a su oficina:

-Principe Blueblood, ¿se siente bien?- le pregunto su secretaria, dándole un vaso de agua con hielo, ya que BlueBlood siempre se calmaba con un vaso de agua fría.

-Sí, gracias por preguntármelo. Señorita, por favor, trae a los muchachos.- le respondió BlueBlood mirando el suelo.

-Señor, ¿acaso…?- le pregunto ella sorprendida.

-Sí, es la hora.-

Pasaron los minutos, y la secretaria de BlueBlood trajo a tres ponis de una edad aproximadamente de unos 11 años:

El primer poni, fue un pegaso, de color verde esmeralda, de crin color dorado y sus ojos eran grises. Su cutiemark era un tiro al blanco.

El segundo fue un unicornio, de color gris, crin blanca y ojos color rubi. Su cutie mark era una gota de sangre.

El tercer poni, tenía un parecido sorprendente a Key Part. Era de color celeste, crin negra con gris y ojos dorados. Su cutie mark era dos espadas cruzadas, en medio de una A encerrada en un círculo.

-Príncipe BlueBlood, ¿se siente bien?- le pregunto el unicornio gris.

-Sí, gracias RedBlood.- le respondió al unicornio que aparentemente, se llamaba RedBlood.

-Señor, ¿para qué nos quería llamar?- le pregunto el poni celeste, actuando antipático y con desinterés.

-Cuida bien tus palabras, Anarchy.- le dijo BlueBlood firmemente.

-Da igual, ¿Qué quieres?- le respondió con desinteres.

-….Extreme Punishment…ha muerto.- cuando dijo esto, los tres ponis miraron con sorpresa:

-¡¿Qué?. ¿la princesa lo mato?- dijo el pegaso verde esmeralda.

-No, Eye Pointer. La LSL lo asesino clavándole las Espinas Shi. Y otra miembro de la LSL, quien también fue una traidora ayudo a Key Part y ella me entrego su maleta. El mismo objeto donde se encuentra su "herencia".-

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es esa herencia?, ¿dinero?- pregunto Anarchy con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Armas?- pregunto Eye Pointer.

-No estoy seguro, la única forma de descubrirlo, es poniendo sus cascos, aquí.- dijo BlueBlood, apuntando un lugar dentro de la maleta, que eran tres agujeros. El trio de potros colocaron sus respectivos cascos, y esos agujeros se encendieron y una voz dijo:

_Analizando huellas. Acceso de sucesores del Cazador: Aceptada._

Y de esos agujeros, salió un agujero, y dentro de ese agujero estaba un libro.

-¿Qué significa este libro?- pregunto RedBlood.

-Es la herencia de Key Part para ustedes.- Cuando los potros sacaron el libro, descubrieron que decía: Diario de Guerra. Cuando lo abrieron, en la primera pagina decía lo siguiente:

_RedBlood, Anarchy y Eye Pointer, si están leyendo este texto, significa que ya estoy muerto. Sin embargo, si sus huellas fueron identificadas en mi maleta, quiere decir que no he escogido un sucesor. En este libro, mi diario, podrán entrenar, podrán saber mi enigmática vida, buscaran respuestas, pero lo más importante: serán superiores a mí._

_Eye Pointer, RedBlood y especialmente tu, Anarchy, no revelen la existencia de este libro a NADIE, solo ustedes tres y BlueBlood. Por favor, vénganme, terminen lo que yo termine, y revelen. La verdad de Celestia al mundo. Revelen la amenaza mundial que se acerca en años, antes que sea tarde. _

_Adiós a todos._

Cuando terminaron de leerlo, Anarchy dijo con una sonrisa:

-Bien amigos, entrenaremos tan duro, para convertirnos en "Los Nuevos Cazadores de Equestria", nos convertiremos, en los nuevos Cazadores.-

* * *

**FIN**

**Muy bien amigos, este fue una "pista" sobre los futuros proyectos que tengo en mente. Grandes cosas nos esperan.**

**Otra cosa, me gustaría que todos los que acaban de leer el fic, me envíen a través de un mensaje privado, una critica, que cosas les gusto, que cosas les disgusto, su opinión del papel de cada personaje, etc. **

**Si solo van a insultar, o criticar de manera vulgar esas criticas serán eliminadas.**


End file.
